Mi vida como estudiante
by kuroi-kagura
Summary: Sakura y sus amigas son agentes especiales de la policía. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino, le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa, pero esta les pone como condición empezar la preparatoria. ¿Como harán las chicas para sobrevivir a esta vida?
1. Un paso a lo inevitable

**Disclaimers:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

**Sumary: **Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temeri. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. SasuSaku

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

**Nota del autor: Cuando este toda la narración en **_**cursiva**_** es un recuerdo.**

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Mi vida como estudiante**

**Capitulo 1: Un paso a lo inevitable.**

Soy Sakura Haruno: una chica de 17 años, una genio reconocida tal y como lo son mis amigas; ellas y yo pertenecemos a una organización policial secreta que se encarga de los casos más peligrosos a nivel mundial - esos casos que nadie se atrevía hacer porque lo consideran un suicidio. Bueno, eso es lo que hacemos nosotras todos los días-.

Cuando era pequeña se descubrió mi coeficiente intelectual y me dotes para la batalla, el gobierno me saco de mi país natal para que me entrenaran en los artes de la guerra, me llevaron a los Estados Unidos donde conocí a mis mejores amigas.

Después se formo lo que hoy es el secreto mejor guardado a nivel internacional, la organización Kunoichi.

La noche apenas comenzaba - así como el trabajo para nosotras-, era un día "normal" a mi parecer. Todas hacíamos diferentes cosas -cada una en su mundo como yo lo describo-. Todo eso cambio cuando la alarma sonó indicando que teníamos un trabajo. Todas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se fueron al cuarto de reuniones - donde ya estaba Alice lista para entregarnos la misión-.

—Comencemos —dijo Alice pasándoles unas carpetas a las chicas que contenían la información necesaria para la misión—. Prepárense chicas, esta vez no será fácil.

Las palabras de Alice causaron mucha preocupación entre las chicas, en especial en mi, pues, Alice muy pocas misiones le parecían complicadas.

Nuestro objetivo es Kabuto -me paralice, ¿de verdad era él?-. Kabuto, es el sospechoso número uno de una serie de horribles homicidios -Alice me miro con calma, dándome apoyo, ella sabía que esto realmente me afectaba.

Kabuto era alumno del asesino más vil que hubiese conocido; uno que llevábamos mucho tiempo buscando.

—Durante el pasado año y medio han desaparecidos sietes estudiantes de secundaria, mujeres y hombres entre 14 a 17 años —prosiguió Alice—, Sus restos; que mostraban signos de tortura y desmembramientos, reapareciendo tres semanas después de su desaparición. El asesino fue cuidadoso, el equipo forense no pudo obtener una muestra de su ADN en ninguno de los cuerpos.

Sin duda alguna era Kabuto, el maldito así trabajaba.

—Pues se darán cuenta que este es perfil criminal de Kabuto, además según nuestra investigaciones lo hemos ubicado en Japón durante el año pasado, lo que concuerda perfectamente con el inicio de los homicidios —Alice continuo—. Y hay posibilidades de dar con alguna información sobre Orochimaru.

Eso era algo obvio, porque donde se encontraba Kabuto tenía que estar Orochimaru, Kabuto nunca se alejaba de su maestro.

—Chicas nos vamos para Japón —dijo algo emocionada Alice, ella siempre habría querido ir, pero siempre las misiones lo impedían. Casi me da risa en el tono que hablo—. Pero hay un detalle — ¿un detalle? ¿Por que esto no me suena bien? —. Vamos a tener que fingir ser estudiantes para poder investigar con más facilidad —no, no, todo menos eso—. Me comunique con Tsunade y ella propuso la idea. Estudiaremos en el prestigioso Konoha Academy, siéntanse orgullosas —todas rieron, todas menos yo, que no le hallaba lo divertido de estudiar con_ niñitos._

—Pero ¿Por qué? —dije con voz suplicante, no quiero ir a ese colegio.

—Vamos Sakura será divertido —me dijo Temari con una de sus sonrisas.

—No me parece, exámenes, niños de papi, conflictos, peleas, ¿ya dije niños de papi? será todo menos divertido —les solté un poco irritada.

—Vamos Sakura tu coeficiente intelectual es de doscientos, uno de los más altos entre nosotras, por los exámenes y ese tipo de cosas no deberías preocuparte —dijo Alice tratando de convencerme, suspire y me di por vencida—. En las carpetas que les di esta la planilla de inscripción, mañana partimos — ¿Qué? Tan rápido, pues al parecer así es.

Dios, lo que me espera mañana. ¿Por qué a mí?

—Vamos Sakura ¿les tienes miedo a unos niñitos? —me dijo Ino al ver mi cara de preocupación, la mire como si fuera a asesinarla.

—Yo no les tengo miedo —le dije enojada—. Solo me parece ridículo hacer de estudiantes de secundaria.

Todas salieron de la habitación carcajeándose de mis palabras, todas menos Alice y yo. Ella sabía que yo quería hablar con ella acerca de esta situación.

—Tsunade lo ordeno, ¿no es verdad? —le pregunte y ella sonrío.

—Te diste cuente —me lo dice o me lo pregunta —Si fue la condición para que nos dieran el caso —lo sabia—. Ni siquiera nos iban a decir —malditos gobernantes, nosotros los sacamos de sus problemas y así nos pagan—. Pero nosotras estábamos haciendo nuestra propia investigación e igual lo supimos.

— ¿Qué te dijo Tsunade ayer en la conferencia? —le pregunte directamente, me lo había estado preguntando desde que lo supe.

—Ella me dijo lo que estaba pasando en Japón, aunque ya no sea nuestra jefa, sigue siendo leal con nosotras —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Yo le sonreí de la misma forma

—Lo malo, es que ahora la vamos a tener que aguantar como directora —le dije y me empecé a reír y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno Sakura a dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo —me dijo todavía riendo.

—Ok —le dije sin ánimo.

Camine hasta mi habitación, cuando llegue la recorrí con mi mirada llena de tristeza por mi pronta partida.

Mi habitación era grande y espaciosa de un lindo color melón claro, sus cortinas eran de un color rosa pastel. Me dirigí a mi armario resinada para comenzar a empacar mis pertenencias, después de llenar cinco grandes maletas y tres pequeñas me ataco la melancolía al darme cuenta que ya no había nada que empacar.

Tome mi pijama y me fui hacia al baño para cambiarme, cuando termine me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en mi habitación, no pude evitar reírme orgullosa de mi apariencia. Mi largo pelo color rosa -muy singular por cierto-, llegaba hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Mi cuerpo desarrollado y en forma -por tanto entrenamiento-, lucia espectacular con sus geniales curvas, no tan pronunciadas pero lo necesario para que el sexo masculino se desmaye al verme -no literalmente-. Mis pechos no eran tan grandes pero tenían el tamaño justo. Tener esta apariencia me había costado largas horas de entrenamientos, claro porque no pueden cargar una MAGNUM SNIPER, que es mi arma favorita si no tienes fuerza, porque mi linda belleza es muy pesada.

Después de lavarme los dientes me dirigí por última vez a mi cama para dormir. Cuando desperté o mejor dicho cuando me despertaron los gritos de Ino –histérica-, me vestí y me arregle con siempre muy sencilla, con unos jeans desgastados color negro, una camisa blanca de escote en "V" con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas converse negras, me hice una coleta alta me puse unos lentes oscuros y me dirigí donde estaba el alboroto. No me sorprendí al encontrar a todas las chicas listas muy emocionadas, -demasiado diría yo-.

El viaje fue agotador pero horas más tarde estábamos en nuestra nueva casa, era una mansión gigantesca, nadie se sorprendió de este hecho porque siempre habíamos vivido así, lo que realmente nos sorprendió fue encontrar la mansión amueblada y decorada como nuestro antiguo cuartel, al igual que cada una de las habitaciones.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha: el chico mas respectado en conjunto con mis amigos en Konoha Academy, tengo 17 años. Soy arrogante, presumido, vengativo, mujeriego, fiestero, me encanta la diversión y no soy responsable, no me interesa el futuro y solo vivo el momento.

Nada en esta vida me ha sido un problema, todo lo que quiero lo consigo con solo chasquear mis dedos, eso incluye dinero y mujeres. Mi actitud me ha traído problemas con mi padre; quien pretende que sea como mi hermano mayor: caballero, responsable, educado, un total fastidio y aburrido. Soy envidiado por los hombres y deseado por las mujeres por mi apariencia -que según ellas refleja misterio y sexualidad-. A pesar de mi conducta soy el mejor a nivel académico en todo Japón, ni siquiera necesito esforzarme, pues solo necesito leer solo una vez cualquier texto para que quede grabado en mi mente e igual pasa con clases solo pongo algo de atención y ya entendí hasta los más mínimo.

Al día siguiente me lévate fastidiado con una terrible resaca, por causa de tanto alcohol que tome el día anterior, me bañe y vestí con el uniforme que consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro, saco de vestir negro, corbata roja, camisa manga larga blanca -pero el único que usaba la corbata en el grupo era Gaara-, me deje sin abotonar los primeros tres botones de la camisa y el saco abierto. Luego de unas dos horas, salí hacia el instituto en mi auto.

—Bueno chicas**, **aquí nos despedimos—nos dijo Alice, yo me le lance encima y las dos caímos al suelo

—No Ali, no me dejes con ella —le dije y señale a Ino, quien me miro con odio y yo le saque la lengua

—Que infantil son — Nos dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su uniforme.

—Ella empezó —dijimos al unísono Ino y yo.

—Bye, nos vemos en el almuerzo —Alice entro en su salón de clases a partir de ahora, después volvió a salir y miro interrogante a Tenten y a Temari. — ¿Se quedan? — Tenten y Temari entraron en el salón con una gotita estilo anime en la frente.

—Vamos—les dije a Hinata y a Ino.

—Sakura, ¿apostemos a quien llega primero?-me dijo Ino con mirada retadora.

— ¿Ya quieres perder dinero Ino? —le dije retadora, mientras Hinata respiro cansada de nuestra actitud. Al instante las dos empezamos a correr, ya habíamos recorrido mucho cuando voltee a ver a Hinata -ella trataba de alcanzarnos-, pero me detuve al sentir que tropezaba con algo—. Auch —dije con una mueca de fastidio en realidad ni me dolió.

—Acaso no vez por donde caminas —me dijo una voz masculina.

**Hola que tal una nueva historia, un nuevo mundo, una nueva forma de enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha…**

**Este es el link para ver como son los uniformes solo quiten los espacios**

http : / www. google. /imgres?imgurl=/wp-content/uploads/2008/06/rebelde_2_&imgrefurl=/rebelde-rbd-2/&usg=_96-WEC858dHkGcm60ONyxgWB0Vg=&h=449&w=600&sz=72&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=g1ztuyoWUKYVVM:&tbnh=151&tbnw=202&prev=/images%3Fq%3Drebelde%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D971%26bih%3D644%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10,200&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=464&ei=c8H-TN_1FYa8lQeyor39CA&oei=BsD-TPeLA8G78gam4sDoBw&esq=4&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0&tx=130&ty=119&biw=971&bih= 644

**¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**Eso lo deciden ustedes, espero que si XD**

**Sin mas…**

**Bye, bye**


	2. Un recorrido y mi lindo adonis

**Disclaimers:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

**Sumary: **Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temeri. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. SasuSaku

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

**Nota del autor: Cuando este toda la narración en **_**cursiva**_** es un recuerdo.**

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Mi vida como estudiante**

**Capitulo 2: Un recorrido y mi lindo adonis.**

—¿Acaso no vez por donde caminas? —me dijo una voz masculina.

Voltee mi mirada a donde escuche la voz y pude observar a un chico muy guapo de rasgos algo salvajes, con buen cuerpo y con unas extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Su uniforme lo llevaba desarreglado -sin el saco y sin la corbata-, llevaba la camisa por fuera y los primeros botones sin abotonar. El tono de su voz era altanero lo que me hizo enojar un poco.

—Lo siento. —dije con un tono algo sarcástico.

—Sakura ¿estás bien? —me pregunto Ino ayudándome a levantarme.

—Si —me limite a responder, me levante y sacudí mi uniforme.

—Hmp —dijo otra voz masculina. Cuando lo mire agradecí a dios por estar apoyada de Ino, porque al verlo sentí que me desmayaba de la impresión. —. Vámonos —le dijo a los chicos que estaban con el grosero con quien tropecé y sin más; sin un lo siento, sin un ¿estás bien?, los chicos se fueron. Pero sinceramente no me importó ahora solo recordaba al adonis que acababa de hablar. Su cabello cortó color negro azabache con un extraño reflejo azul, sus muy profundos ojos color negro, su cara de ángel -si su rostro me impacto su cuerpo me derritió-. Era alto, delgado pero musculoso -claro eso no se notaba tanto por el saco que llevaba-. Su camisa estaba por fuera con los primeros botones sin abotonar, dándole un toque rebelde

Ino me estaba haciendo señas con las manos para llamar mi atención.

—Ino-chan, ¿estás segura que está bien? —pregunto la voz de Hinata.

—Vamos al patio —les dije, teníamos una hora libre y yo la quería aprovechar.

Después de que paso mi querida hora nos dirigimos muy a mi pesar al salón de clases. Al llegar todos ya se encontraban allí, grande fue mi sorpresa encontrar al adonis griego sentado al lado de un pelinegro algo pálido y guapo rubio -que dejaba de vernos-. Las tres nos dirigimos a la única mesa disponible, que estaba justo delante del adonis. Después de unos cuantos minutos llego el profesor; demasiado extraño por cierto, llevaba un tapa bocas que le cubría gran parte de la cara y una bandada negra con el escudo del instituto, su pelo era de color gris.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dio el raro profesor rascándose la nuca—. Pero es que se me curso un gato negro y tuve que devolverme a mi casa para echarme sal— ¿qué clase de escusa es esa?—. Ustedes deben de ser las chicas nuevas —las tres asistimos. —, pasen al frente para que se presenten. —las tres nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al frente. Ino me hizo una seña porque ella quería ser la primera en presentarse; puso su mano en su cintura y por fin hablo.

—Soy Tarumi Ino. —solo dijo su nombre y un apellido falso como decía el plan.

—Hattori Hattori. —dije sin ánimo -ya me había aburrido-.

—Hy… Hyuga Hinata. — la mire con envidia, ella podía usar su apellido porque no tenía un registro que la identificara como miembro de nuestra organización.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abre dejando a todos sorprendidos, coloque mi mano en la espalda donde tenía mí Kim, 45 Tactical, Ino y Hinata hicieron lo mismo, pero después nos tranquilizamos porque la que cruzo la puerta fue Tsunade.

—Kakashi me temo que ellas tres deben venir conmigo. —dijo con una sonrisa. Las tres sonreímos plenamente divertidas por la situación.

—Claro. —dijo el profesor raro. —Síganla por favor. —nos dijo. Las tres asistimos y sin más salimos del salón, yo estaba que no cabía de la felicidad. Nos dirigimos a la dirección cuando llegamos ya las chicas estaban allí; las mire sorprendida, Tenten y Temari me sonrieron divertidas, mientras Alice estaba sentada en el escritorio de Tsunade muy seria y concentrada en su laptop, pero al instante nos miro y sonrío calmada.

—Hinata, aquí está todo lo que necesitas acerca del instituto —dijo y a Hinata le brillaron sus ojos color perla y de inmediato le quito la laptop a Alice y empezó a teclear como loca el teclado. Ninguna se sorprendió de la actitud de Hinata todas estábamos muy acostumbradas a la situación. —. El instituto tiene quinientas cámaras repartidas en todo el colegio.

—Alice, ¿trajiste mi mágnum? —le pregunte por mi belleza. —; ¿Dónde está? —me miro ofendida.

—Sakura ¿crees que traería una peligrosa arma a un colegio? —la mire interrogante, trate de descifrar su mirada. —. ¿De verdad creen eso de mí? —todas asistimos incluso Tsunade. —Pues me conocen muy bien. Si la traje esta aquí; claro no a simple vista —dijo con una sonrisa. —. Tenten por favor muéstrales —dijo. Tenten se levanto y golpeo la mitad del escritorio y al instante salió una compuerta del escritorio; ella coloco su pulgar en la compuerta entonces un pequeño espacio en el suelo se abrió y se dejo ver muchas armas de alto calibre, granadas, esposas, municiones y muchas cosas más. Ninguna se sorprendió de todo esto. —. En todos los cuartos de limpieza se encuentran armas y demás cosas. En caso de emergencia diríjanse allí y encontraran todo lo necesario. —dijo contenta.

—Alice ¿me puedes explicar cuando convertiste mi colegio en un cuartel armado? —dijo con un tono amenazante, pero casi todas sabían que lo hacía para choquear a Alice y al parecer lo logro.

—Hace unos días Tsu…Tsunade-sama —dijo algo nervioso, todas nos reíamos hasta que nos dolió la barriga. Pasamos toda la tarde en la oficina de Tsunade informándonos de todo lo referido al instituto y nos dio algunos detalles que no sabíamos del caso. También nos enteramos de que el primo de Hinata estudiaba en el instituto -cosa que Alice y Hinata ya sabían; estas últimas no despegaron la cabeza del monitor de la laptop-.

Después de que todos alumnos se retiraron hicimos un recorrido guiado por Tsunade por todo el instituto chequeando las armas, las cámaras y demás. Hinata nos hizo un mapa de todos los pasillos y cuartos del colegio. Pronto nos fuimos a al nuevo cuartel -a simple vista casa-, donde le conté a Alice del chico que estaba con el maleducado con quien tropecé y me dejo pensando en lo que me dijo "mañana te daré la información completa sobre este chico". Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos; era el sonido de la alarma. Me dirigí a la sala de reuniones donde estaban las chicas.

—De acuerdo chicas tenemos un incidente internacional en nuestras manos. —dijo seria Alice. —. Hyun-Jun Park es un diplomático de Corea del Sur. A primera hora del día de hoy fue atacado por seis hombres armados cuando salían de un restaurante. Park fue herido en el ataque, aunque su personal de seguridad lo puso a salvo —hizo una pausa. —. Los asesinos escaparon tras el ataque inicial. El señor Park fue conducido al centro médico Aiiku Villago, para recibir tratamiento de emergencia. Como no hubo tiempo de colocar seguridad en el hospital, el propio personal de seguridad de Park lo acompaño a la sala de emergencia.

—El señor Park es uno de los oficiales adheridos a la embajada de Corea del Sur; ha estado hablando con la ONU durante los últimos días en las conversaciones de reunificación actuales. Park es un gran defensor de las reunificaciones y es una de las voces principales en la delegación de corea de Corea sur. —su mirada era seria y en el lugar solo se escuchaba Hinata que no dejaba de teclear en la computadora. —Acaban de llegar a Aiiku Villago un grupo de hombres armados, aparentemente los mismos que atacaron a Park anteriormente. Están bien armados y se mueven con decisión por el hospital en su intento por localizar su objetivo —frunció el entrecejo. —. No tienen intención de tomar rehenes por lo que su ataque ha sido brutal. Prepárense, elijan su equipo y vamos. —suspiro y vio a Hinata. — ¿Cómo están las cosas Hinata?

—Han bloqueado las cámaras, pero estoy intentando tener el control de ellas. —dijo Hinata.

Me dirigí a cambiarme; luego tome el subfusil ametralladora de nueve milímetros, tome como arma de respaldo la pistola de nueve milímetros, el gas cs, las bengalas deslumbrantes, el optiwand, las esposas. Todas nos dirigimos al camión, me reí como siempre a descubrir que las chicas que antes eran tan femeninas ahora ni siquiera parecían mujeres con los trajes que utilizamos -todas tenían la máscara anti gas puesta y yo al momento me puso la mía y el casco anti balas-.

Tardamos unos cuantos minutos al llegar. Hinata nos informaba que todavía no tenía visión de las cámaras pero había conseguido tener sonido. Alice nos hizo señas para que camináramos detrás de ella, abríamos las puertas principales y entramos al hospital, al instante pudimos oír un llanto dirigí mi mirada y pude observar una enfermera que estaba en el suelo herida.

—Muévanse —nos ordeno Alice con una voz ronca a causa del aparato para cambiar la voz. Me dirigí a donde estaba al pasillo pero no había nada.

—Nada por aquí. —le dije a Alice, quien asistió.

—Nada. —dijo Temari desde otro pasillo.

—Está libre. — dijo Tente. Le hice una seña a Ino para que viera la condición de la enfermera al instante fue.

—Hemos encontrado a un herido. —reporto Ino a Hinata, quien al instante respondió por el audífono.

—Los cuerpos médicos están a la espera de que terminen —nos informo Hinata. Fije mi atención a la televisión algo había llamado mi atención.

—Uno, mira esto. —le dije a Alice quien fijo su mirada en la televisión.

—En últimas noticias acabamos de recibir la información de que ya los cuerpos policiales se encuentra adentro del hospital tratando de salvar al diplomático coreano Hyun-Jun Park. —dijo la reportera.

—Maldición —dije en voz baja.

—Chicas ya no contamos con el ataque sorpresa —dijo Alice, su tono de voz pude descubrir algo de preocupación —. Estén preparadas; nos van a estar esperando. —al oír esto mi adrenalina creció y mi corazón empezó a latir sin control.

**Hola, ya un nuevo cap que esta muy corto a mi parecer, pero los demás estarán mas largos eso lo puedo asegurar.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un Review.**

**A mi sempai MaGy-Souh.**

**Mitorolas.**

**Laura B.**

**Girlady.**

**Agelix-Dark-Fire **

**También gracias a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**Eso lo deciden ustedes, espero que si XD**

**Aquí les respondo a los Reviews anónimos:**

**Laura B: hola me encanta que te guste el trama, lo saque buscando de hacer otro cap de otro de mis fics, pero mi retorcida mente en vez de darme lo que queria, creo un nuevo fic.**

**Bueno espero te guste este cap. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Girlady: hola, ya esta el otro cap de este loco fic. A mi me encanta que te guste. Yo me divertí cuando lo escribí.**

**Te aseguro que esta vida de estudiante les va a traer muchos problemas en el futuro a las chicas.**

**Bueno espero te guste este cap. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Agelix-Dark-Fire: hola, gracias primera vez que me felicitan por mi narración.**

**Bueno ya esta el otro cap.**

**Mi pregunta: con quien tropezó Sakura, ¿era quien pensabas?**

**Bueno espero te guste este cap. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Sin mas…**

**Bye, bye**


	3. ¿Akatsuki?

**Disclaimers:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

**Sumary:** Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. SasuSaku

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

**Cuando este toda la narración en **_**cursiva**_** es un recuerdo.**

**Nota del autor: recuerden que las chicas usan en las misiones un aparato para cambiar la voz y provoca que sus voces suenen masculinas.**

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Mi vida como estudiante**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Akatsuki?**

—Cot, la televisión nos ha delatado, has que se callen. —dijo Alice.

—Entendido, estoy en eso —nos informo Hinata por el audífono. Al instante el televisor que estaba en el pasillo se apago. —Listo, todos los televisores del hospital están apagados.

—Bueno aquí nos separamos —informo Alice. —Dos, Cuatro y Cinco, vayan por ese pasillo.

—Entendido —respondieron Temari, Tenten e Ino.

—Chicas, no dejen que las hieran, porque qué mal se verían mañana llenas de vendas en el cole— estamos en una misión y Alice piensa en el bobo colegio, ¿Por qué no me extraña? —. Cuídense. —Alice era tan obvia.

—Puerca ni se te ocurra dejar que te maten, la única que puede dejarte en el hospital soy yo. —le dije a Ino, quien se carcajeo.

—Igual frentona si te veo herida te juro que te mato. —me respondió Ino, mientras todas nos veían con una gotita en la frente.

—Bueno basta de boberías y vamos a divertirnos. —dijo Tenten y las tres se dirigieron hasta el otro pasillo.

—Tres, vamos por esa puerta —me dijo y asistí. Nos colocamos en posición, Alice me hizo una seña y yo asistí tome la manecilla de la puerta y la abrí, la primera en entra fue Alice y después yo.

—Despejado por aquí —le informe a Alice.

—Manos arriba —dijo Alice y pude observar a alguien vestido como doctor, quien siguió la orden y se puso de rodillas. —. Tranquilo los buenos ya estamos aquí —y lo espose tomábamos esta medida porque en una misión no tenemos idea de quién puede ser un rehén o un secuestrador. —. Cot rehén listo para la llegada de los cuerpos policiales.

—Los cuerpos policiales están listos solo esperan su orden. —nos informo Hinata.

—Salgamos —asistí.

—Te cubro la espalda. —dije al instante salimos de la habitación, nos dirigimos al siguiente pasillo alertas, algo se movió. —. MANOS ARRIBA. —dije en voz alta, al momento no uno, ni dos, sino tres tipos salieron por una puerta y nos empezaron a disparar; Alice y yo también disparamos y los tres cayeron muertos al instante. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de donde habían salido, después de otra seña de Alice entramos y encontramos a dos personas ya muertas, un enfermero y una paciente. —Cot tenemos dos sospechosos muerto y uno herido—le informe a Hinata.

—Entendido, los cuerpos médicos están a la espera de que todo este despejado. —respondió Hinata.

—También hemos encontrados a dos civiles muertos. —le dijo Alice a Hinata.

—Comprendo. —dijo Hinata con la voz algo apagada.

Después de unas dos horas habíamos cruzado medio hospital, encontramos a muchos civiles la mayoría heridos de gravedad y otros muertos. Habíamos arrestados a algunos de los criminales y otros habían muerto al enfrentarnos.

—Equipo azul al equipo rojo —dijo una voz masculina por el audífono, era la voz de Temari se escuchaba de fondo el sonido de varios disparos.

—Equipo rojo adelante equipo azul —respondió Alice.

—Hemos encontrado al diplomático, pero nos enfrentamos a varios sujetos armados —nos informo Temari. Alice me miro y yo asistí.

—Nos dirigimos hacia allá —le informo a Temari.

— ¡INO! —se escucho el grito de Tenten en el fondo. ¿Qué le paso a Ino?, no entiendo ¿Qué paso? empezamos a correr.

—Cot ¿donde se encuentra el equipo azul? —pregunto Alice corriendo hacia la entrada. Yo solo pensaba en llegar a donde estaba Ino.

—Están en el nivel de las duchas, la tercera puerta a la izquierda tienen las escaleras. —nos informo Hinata.

—Tres, lanzare una granada de gas lacrimógeno apenas lleguemos. — entramos a la puerta y bajamos las escaleras lo más rápido posible, ya se escuchaban los disparos y pude observar a seis personas con chalecos antibalas color verde pero no a las chicas, Alice se puso en posición me hizo una seña yo asistí y lanzo la granada, al instante las seis personas dejaron de disparar y empezaron a toser.

—¡AL SUELO Y LAS MANOS DONDE LAS PUEDA VER! —grite histérica, las personas trataron de seguir disparando, pero el fuerte gas se los impidió y vencidos se pusieron de rodillas con las manos arriba, ellos estaban muy bien armados, con chalecos antibalas pero sin mascara antigás, ese detalle nos dio la ventaja esta vez. Alice y yo nos fuimos a arrestarlos y Temari nos ayudo. — ¿Qué le paso a Ino? —le pregunte de inmediato.

—Tranquila frentona estoy bien, me dieron en el chaleco —me dijo por detrás Ino. Suspire aliviada.

—Cot, hemos terminado —le informo Alice a Hinata, quien suspiro aliviada por el audífono. — Ya pueden entrar los cuerpos policiales y los cuerpos médicos.

—Entendido, informando a los cuerpos policiales. —dijo Hinata, ella sonaba más tranquila que hace un rato. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que llegaron los médicos y después nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos al cuartel eran las tres de la mañana y todas nos fuimos acostar, pues para nuestra mala suerte teníamos clases en la mañana y no podíamos faltar.

Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar una muy fuerte diana. -Cuando encuentre Alice juro que la mato por despertarme con la maldita diana-. Me vestí con el uniforme del colegio, me maquille para ocultar las ojeras. Salí al comedor, al parecer no era la única de mal humor por levantarse tan temprano; Ino, Tenten, Temari, estaban igual o peor que yo. Hinata y Alice tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Quiten esa cara, ya nos acostumbraremos a no dormir tanto —dijo alegre Alice, de nosotras solo recibió un gruñido. — . Temari ¿sabías que tu hermano estaba en el colegio? — ¿hermano? ¿De qué habla Alice?

—No sabía que se encontraba allí, como sabes hace mucho no hablamos ni siquiera por carta —Temari bajo la mirada —. Además, ninguno sabe que soy su hermana, así que no tendremos problemas —el ambiente se puso tenso. A ninguna nos gustaba recordar el pasado; todas sufrimos cuando nos alejaron de nuestras familias y nos prohibieron comunicación con ellos, por eso todas entendíamos lo que sentía Temari.

—Lo siento Temari —se disculpo Alice. —. No sé lo que quieras hacer, pero cuenta con mi apoyo —le ofreció, todas sonreímos.

—Y con el nuestro también —le dije a Temari y las chicas me apoyaron — ¿Pero qué piensas hacer?

—No le diré que soy su hermana —nos informo Temari—. Sería peligroso que se vincularan conmigo, pues yo estoy en la organización, por ser una de las primeras en llegar —Temari se veía triste y sus ojos se habían cristalizado —. No puedo hacer lo mismo que Hinata, tú podrás ver a tu primo y a tu hermana porque no estás vinculada a nosotras aunque estas en la organización —le dijo a Hinata con algo de envidia, luego suspiro —. Pero puedo acercarme a él y Kankuro y así conocerlo. —dijo con una sonrisa triste —. Bueno ya basta, vamos al colegio o Tsunade nos mata —dijo levantándose de la mesa.

—Tienes razón, Tsunade nos mata si llegamos tarde —dijo aterrada Alice —. Vamos chicas me queda mucho por vivir no quiero que me maten.

— ¿Ustedes deben ser las chicas nuevas? —pregunto una mujer de cabello negro, hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, ojos de un extraño color rojo. Era muy bonita. Ino, Hinata y Sakura asistieron. —. Tsunade me hablo de ustedes, dice que no tendrán problemas para adaptarse. —las tres sonrieron orgullosas, como si les hubieran recordado un chiste o algo así.

—No se preocupe sensei… —dijo Sakura.

—Kurenai, yo les enseñare biología —le informo Kurenai.

—No se preocupe Kurenai-sensei, estaremos bien —le comunico Sakura.

—Ahora que ya saben mi nombre, ¿por qué no me dicen el suyo? —le pregunto Kurenai con una sonrisa amable.

—Soy Tarumi Ino, la rosita es Hattori Sakura y la tímida es Hyuga Hinata — menciono Ino.

— ¿Cómo que rosita, puerca? —pregunto amenazante Sakura.

—Pues como escuchaste frentona, eres una rosita —le respondió Ino.

— ¿Hyuga? —le pregunto Kurenai a Hinata, ignorando a las dos chicas —. ¿Eres familia de Neji Hyuga?

—Si —le respondió Hinata.

—Mmm... —Kurenai la miro intrigada —. Bueno ahora solo falta esperar a sus compañeros para comenzar la clase —Dijo —. ¿Siempre son así? —le pregunto viendo a las dos chicas que todavía discutían.

—Si —le respondía Hinata con algo de pena por la situación.

Me baje de mi auto azotando la puerta. Cargaba un humor de los mil demonios; todavía recordaba lo que me había dicho mi padre esta mañana.

_Me dirigí hasta el estudio de mi padre, por alguna razón me había mandado a llamar y según no podía esperar hasta que llegara del instituto. Cuando llegue ya se encontraba mi padre y mi madre; ella sonreía de oreja a oreja y mi padre tenía el entrecejo un poco fruncido._

—_Siéntate Sasuke —me dijo mi padre._

—_Tengo prisa —dije apurado. Mi padre frunció mas las cejas._

—_Tenme mas respecto Sasuke Uchiha, soy tu padre me lo debes —dijo enojado. Mi madre me miro suplicante._

—_Hmp —pronuncie._

—_Seré rápido —me informo —. Tu hermano llegara el viernes de Estados Unidos —me dijo con orgullo. Todos sabían que mi padre siempre tubo favoritismo por Itachi; el era su primogénito, el heredero de la compañía de mi padre, el estudiante prodigio de Japón, etc. El favoritismo de su padre por Itachi era tal, que una vez casi lo envían a un internado en Inglaterra por una discusión con el primogénito, claro que esto fue impedido por las suplicas de su madre -la única que realmente lo quería en esta familia-.  
_

—_. El sábado se le realizara una fiesta de bienvenida en su honor, donde estarán las personas más respetadas e importantes de todo Japón y los hijos de estos, así que quiero que cuando llegue el sábado te comportes como el Uchiha que eres. — ¿Qué? ¿Dijo que me comportara como un Uchiha? ¿Después de tratarme toda mi vida como un bastardo me pide que me comporte como un Uchiha? no, no me lo pide me lo exige. Salí enojado del maldito despacho, azotando las puertas -la del despacho y la de la entrada-. Me monte en mi auto y Salí a toda velocidad al instituto._

Apenas Salí del auto todos me miraron -chicas y chicos-, no les di importancia y me dirigí a donde se encontraban Naruto y los demás -a quienes ni siquiera salude-.

—Vamos a la clases —ordene y todos me miraron extrañados.

—Ya veo que amaneciste de malas Teme —me dijo Naruto y lo mire como si lo fuera a asesinar.

—No estoy de humor para tus estupideces Naruto —él me miro interrogante pero no dijo nada, solo me hizo caso y empezó a caminar.

—Sasukito espérame —escuche una voz chillona atrás, por lo que reconocí que era Karin.

—Aléjate Karin, no tengo tiempo para entupidas —ya casi habíamos llegado al salón, me dispuse a entrar. Cuando lo hice pude observar que solo había tres alumnas y la profesora, no les preste atención y me senté en mi acostumbrada mesa -Naruto se sentó a mi lado-.

—Mira Teme, las chicas guapas de ayer —menciono Naruto y allí fue cuando le preste atención. Recordé ayer cuando se habían presentado.

_Kakachi otra vez había llegado tarde, muy normal en él y lo primero que hizo como siempre fue decir una de sus típicas excusas._

—_Lamento llegar tarde —dijo rascándose la nuca —_. _Pero es que se me curso un gato negro y tuve que devolverme a mi casa para echarme sal _—_ ¿es que acaso no se sabe otra? Pero algo llamo su atención; eran las chicas que había visto antes de entrar al salón, fije mí vista en ellas —. Ustedes deben de ser las chicas nuevas —las tres asistieron—, pasen al frente para que se presenten. —las tres se levantamos y pusieron al frente de todos._

—_Soy Tarumi Ino. —la chica tenía el cabello rubia hasta la cintura, su piel estaba un poco broceada, sus ojos eran azules cielo, era delgada, poseía una muy buena condición física. Llevaba el uniforme completo solo que la camisa la llevaba por fuera y la corbata la tenia foja, su falda era un poco más corta que lo requerido, pero no tanto como Karin._

— _Hattori Sakura. —dijo con un toque de fastidio. ella tenía el cabello más raro que haya visto en mi vida; rosa pastel -le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda-, sus ojos Jades hacían un castraste genial con su piel entre broceada y pálida, era la que mejor estaba en forma de las tres, era delgada. Llevaba el chaleco abierto y sin la corbata, la camisa a simple vista se veía que los primeros botones no estaban abotonados, su falda era del mismo largo que el de la rubia dejando ver sus muy torneadas piernas. Era la más bonita de las tres._

—_Hy… Hyuga Hinata. —dijo la tercera tartamudeando, pero lo que me llamo mi atención era su apellido ¿Hyuga? ¿Era familia de Neji? La chica tenía el cabello negro con un reflejo morado, ojos color perlas -exactamente iguales a los de Neji-. De las tres era la única que llevaba el uniforme correctamente, era delgada y muy bonita, su falda era del largo correcto, al igual que las otras dos chicas poseía una buena condición física -lo que me hizo pesar que las tres hacían una clase de deporte para estar en tan buen proporcionadas-. No tuve tiempo de seguir observando porque llego Tsunade y se llevo a las tres fuera del salón -no aparecieron en todo el día-._

Las clases trascurrieron como si nada la profesora Kurenai hizo algunas preguntas -que solo respondimos Ino y yo; quienes competíamos por quien contestara más preguntas-, lo mismo paso con las siguientes clases. Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo nos dirigimos a buscar a Temari, Alice y Tenten. Yo me estaba muriendo de hambre, porque ninguna habíamos desayunado por estar apuradas. Después que las encontramos nos dirigimos a la cafetería mientras caminábamos atraíamos muchas miradas -los chicos nos miraban con baba y las chicas con envidia-, lo que me provocaba unas muy sonoras carcajadas a mí y a las demás. Luego de llegar y ver el menú a mí y a Alice se nos iluminaron los ojos y un aura de felicidad nos rodeo, de postre tenían de postre pudín de fresa y de chocolate. Temari, Tenten, Ino y Hinata, nos veían y negaban con la cabeza -ellas tenían una gotita estilo anime en la frente-.

Luego de comer nos dirigimos al patio del instituto y nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol, casi todas solo descansábamos -todas menos Alice que estaba pegada a la laptop-. Después de unos minutos Alice pego un gritillo que nos hizo voltear a verla -ella sonreía gustosa y emocionada-.

—Chicas, vamos a tener que comprar unos espectaculares vestidos de noche —dijo muy emocionada. Todas las miramos raro -nosotras teníamos terminantemente prohibido tener contacto con la sociedad y eso incluía obviamente las fiestas-.

—. Yo sé es raro, pero nos invitaron a una fiesta y obvio vamos a ir —así que la líder se está volviendo rebelde y no le hace caso a Danzo -yo también me anoto en esa-. Me reí internamente.

—Tiene razón Ali; es la primera vez que nos invitan a una fiesta y no tiene relación con el trabajo —trate de convencer a las demás —. Tenemos que ir.

—Claro, no podemos quedar mal —me apoyo Alice.

—Ok, vamos a ir —sentencio Temari —. Pero ¿de quién es la fiesta?

—Lo siento chicas quede en no decir nada hasta el sábado en la mañana -nos dijo divertida Alice.

— ¿Qué? —nos quejamos todas.

Las clases trascurrieron sin ninguna emoción. Luego tuvimos que quedarnos revisando los videos, haciendo un montón de cosas. Después nos fuimos al cuartel; donde todas nos fuimos a dormir.

—Sakura, despierta —me dijo una voz, abrí mis ojos y pude notar a Alice un poco preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte de inmediato, ella cambio su expresión a una feliz, pero en sus ojos todavía preocupación.

—Nada —me trato de convencer —. Aquí esta lo que averigüe de tu adonis —la mire sin entender. ¿Mi adonis? ¿Mi adonis? Ha mi adonis. Tome la carpeta y comencé a leer, en primera pagina había una muy buena foto donde salía el chico.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha._

_Fugaku Uchiha es el dueño de una de las más importantes compañías de armas a nivel mundial._

_Hermano de Itachi Uchiha._

_Frecuenta muy a menudo clubes nocturnos._

_Sus amigos son:_

_Naruto Namikase._

_Neji Hyuga._

_Shikamaru Nara._

_Kiba Inozuka._

_Suigetsu Hozuki._

_Gaara Sabaku No._

_Entre otros…_

_Sasuke, popular, arrogante, presumido, rompe corazones, etc._

Había muchas cosas más pero fije mi vista en Alice su mirada me preocupaba.

—Dime ¿qué te pasa? —dije suplicante, ella me miro. —. ¿Qué te preocupa? —le pregunte.

—Veras, recuerdas que no nos dieron el caso de Orochimaru, ni el de Kabuto —me sorprendí, ella siempre le decía a Orochimaru, Orochigay. Asistí —. Pues se lo dieron a unos tipos que se hacen llamar Akatsuki — ¿Akatsuki? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?. No pude evitar reírme —. No te rías es muy serio.

— ¿Qué son los Akatsuki? —le pregunte tratando de dejar de reírme.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber —me dijo —. ¿Pero no tengo registro de ellos o ellas?

—Mmm... —Le dije —Te ayudare a saber quiénes son.

**Hola ya está un nuevo cap. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un Review.**

**A mi sempai MaGy-Souh.**

**Mitorolas.**

**Laura B.**

**Girlady.**

**Agelix-Dark-Fire.**

**Sasuke9529.**

**Setsuna17.**

**Melilove.**

**También gracias a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**Eso lo deciden ustedes, espero que si XD**

**Aquí les respondo a los Reviews anónimos:**

**Agelix-Dark-Fire: Hola me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este también te guste.**

**Yo también quiero pertenecer a una organización así, pero la ONU dice que ahí asuntos mas importantes, que crear una organización para complacer a una niña…T.T**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Laura B: hola, no soy tan mala para herirlas a la primera, aunque Ino estuvo cerca. Espero te guste este cap.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Girlady. Hola, esa es la intención supongo, gracias por leer. Espero tambien te guste este cap.**

**Bueno espero les guste este cap…**

**Sin mas…**

**Bye, bye.**


	4. Un encuentro y malas noticias

**Disclaimers:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

**Sumary: **Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temeri. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. SasuSaku

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

**Cuando este toda la narración en **_**cursiva**_** es un recuerdo.**

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Mi vida como estudiante**

**Capitulo 4: Un encuentro y malas noticias.**

—Bueno Sakura, ya que lo propones —dijo Alice —. Busque en todos los archivos de la red, pero no hay nada —al decir esto puso cara de cachorrito.

—Tiene que haber algo, incluso nosotras estamos registradas en papeles —dijo Sakura. Alice sonrío orgullosa.

—Claro —dijo levantándose — ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió? —Chasqueo los dedos de la mano derecha —Sakura… ¡cómo te amo! —dijo y abrazo Sakura.

—No, lo siento hermana, pero yo no juego para ese equipo —dijo con una sonrisa. Alice rompió el abrazo y la miro con mala cara—. ¿Pero que se te ocurrió?

—Piensa Sakura, ¿Quién es el único que tiene información de nosotras? —pregunto Alice.

—Pues Danzō… —Sakura alzo las cejas como si fuera comprendido algo —. ¿Tú crees? —Alice asistió —. ¿Crees que Danzō tiene información de ellos? —Alice volvió a asistir —. Mmm... —pronuncio Sakura —. Puede ser… pero y si es el caso, ¿Qué vamos hacer?

—Pues tenemos que ir y averiguar —le informo.

— ¿A la casa de Danzō? —se alarmo Sakura.

—Si —le respondió Alice.

—Mmm... —pronuncio Sakura pensativa —. ¿Crees que este allí?

—No lo sé, pero puede que sí —le respondió.

— ¿Estás loca? —Dijo alterada Sakura, provocando que Alice se cayera de la cama—. Saca la cuenta. La casa de Danzō de noche, más perros guardianes, más Danzō, igual a muerte segura —al decir esto un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de las dos chicas quienes sabían que él era capaz de eso y de muchas cosas peores —. Lo que significa menos kunoichis y por lo cual, más oportunidad de que los Akatsukis nos quiten el trabajo.

—Eso es en el caso de que nos descubra —trato de convencer Alice, tocando su parte afectada por la caída —. Y por lo tanto una de las dos debe crear una distracción.

—Mmm... —dijo no muy convencida Sakura —. Pues esa no voy hacer yo.

—Pero… —trato de decir Alice, pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

—Tu propusiste la idea, así que tu lo haces —sentencio Sakura.

—Como es obvio que ni tú, ni yo, queremos hacer el sacrificio, digo la distracción. Vamos a tener que decidirlo de una manera muy seria —propuso Alice.

— ¿Cuál? —Pregunto Sakura.

—Pues la única forma de resolver este dilema es… —le informo Alice —. Piedra, papel y dijeras, uno, dos, tres, ¡ya! —al decir esto Sakura sonrío y Alice gruño. La victoria de Sakura fue indiscutible, piedra contra tijera. —. Me ganaste justa mente, acepto mi derrota.

Sakura ensancho su sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo iremos? —pregunto Sakura.

—No lo sé, quizás el domingo —le respondió —. Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. —el teléfono de Alice sonó y luego de verlo ella sonrío —. Sakura, ¿quieres acompañar al centro comercial?

— ¿Tengo alternativa? —le respondió.

—La verdad no, no la tienes —sentencio Alice.

—Ok, deja que me cambie —dijo derrotada Sakura.

Después de unos treinta minutos. Sakura ya se encontraba lista. Bajo al estacionamiento, donde ya se encontraba Alice.

— Alice, ¿Dónde están las chicas? —Pregunto Sakura —; Ninguna está en su habitación.

—Hinata tiene una cena con su familia en la mansión Hyuga —le informo Alice —. No te preocupes estará bien.

— ¿Y las demás? —dijo Sakura.

—Me hago una idea de donde están —respondió divertida Alice, Sakura alzo las Cejas—. ¿Quieres que yo conduzca?

—Si —luego de decir esto Sakura se acerco a uno de los autos y se sentó de copiloto. Después de unos minutos ya las dos se encontraban en el centro comercial. Pasaron unos treinta minutos buscando algo que desconocía Sakura, hasta que por fin lo encontraron, pero no era algo, si no a quienes encontraron.

—Al parecer no se encuentra nadie en la casa.

—Que descuidadas son estas mocosas, mira que no dejar a nadie cuidando el cuartel, muy mal hecho —comento divertido un hombre.

—Quizás no les paguen lo suficiente para contratar guardias —opino otro.

—Hagamos esto rápido —ordeno el primero.

—Oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Alice por detrás de Ino, Tenten y Temari –las ultimas parecían estar escondidas-, las tres se giraron asustadas.

—No..nosotras —dijo Ino muy nerviosa.

—Sí, ustedes —respondieron al unísono Sakura y Alice.

—Ve…veíamos vestidos para la fiesta —respondió Tenten.

—Si eso —la apoyo Temari.

— ¿Vestidos? —dijo Sakura, sabiendo que era mentira de las tres chicas que tenia al frente -ya Alice le había comentado su teoría acerca de lo que hacían ellas-.

—Conque vestidos —comento Alice con cara de desilusión —. Y yo que pensé que era por eso chicos de allá —dijo señalando a un grupo de chicos que estaban muy cercas de ellas. Ahora todas voltearon a ver a los chicos.

—Pues creíste mal —dijo orgullosa Temari —. No lo estábamos espiando.

—Yo nunca dije que los estuvieran espiando —dijo muy divertida Alice. Ino y Tenten, miraron rencorosas a Temari, quien tenía un aura negra a su alrededor.

El teléfono de Alice empezó a sonar y ella contesto sonriente.

— ¿Hello? —dijo alice —. ¿!QUE¡? —todas se alarmaron —. Claro vamos para allá.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Temari alterada.

—Nada malo —dijo Alice, todas las demás suspiraron —. Vamos chicas nos están esperando.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Ino sin entender.

— ¿Quién nos está esperando? —pregunto Sakura.

—Pues el mismo que nos invito a la fiesta —dijo sonriente.

—Claro, pero te recuerdo que nosotras no sabemos quién nos invito —dijo irritada Ino.

—Ya lo sabrán —dijo sonriente —. Pero apúrense.

Después de una hora las chicas se encontraban en una gran mansión. Todas -menos Alice-, miraban cada detalle de la mansión con plena desconfianza. Estaban esperando en el recibidor. Luego de unos minutos apareció un hombre muy guapo, su cabello negro era corto y lo llevaba despeinado, ojos grises, musculoso y de alta estatura. Vestía un traje negro y corbata gris. Las chicas sonrieron con emoción.

— ¡DYLAN! —grito Sakura lanzándose a abrazar al aparecido -quien le correspondió el abrazo-.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada pequeña Sakura —dijo Dylan sonriéndole.

—Pues claro Dylan, sigue siendo la misma frentona —dijo Ino llamando la atención del pelinegro, quien suspiro.

—Tienes razón, ustedes siguen siendo las mismas —dijo sonriendo.

—Dylan-senpai, ¿Cuándo llego? —pregunto Tenten.

—Pues acabo de llegar —dijo sacándose la corbata y quitándose el saco.

—Novio, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? —Estallo Temari.

—Porqué tú no me preguntaste—respondió.

—Dylan no es tu novio Te-ma-ri —dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua a Temari.

—Emo, ¿tú nos vas a decir nada? —Pregunto Dylan.

—Pues no tengo nada que decir, abuelo —le dijo Alice.

—Que mala respuesta Alice —dijo divertido —. Yo que pensaba regalarte este chocolate —dijo sacando de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate —. ¿Lo quieres Temari?

—Claro —le respondió tomando el chocolate.

—¡NO! —grito Alice con lagrimas en los ojos y rodeada de un aura oscura, desde un rincón —. ¿Por qué me quitan del lado del amor de mi vida? No es justo.

—Bueno síganme chicas, vamos a sentarnos —propuso Dylan ignorando el drama de Alice. Todos pararon en seco al oír el teléfono de Alice.

—¿Hello? —dijo con voz rota Alice, pero al momento se levanta y su expresión cambio a una seria —. Voy para allá —su voz cambio a una fría que hizo que todos se alarmaran —.Préstame tu moto —le ordeno Alice a Dylan.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto esté.

—Préstame la moto —le ordeno fría Alice.

—Está en el garaje —le respondió.

—Regreso en un rato —dijo y salió corriendo –literalmente-. Todos los demás se fueron a la sala de estar, esperando alguna noticia de Alice. El ambiente era muy tenso y nadie se atrevía a hablar. Cada uno pensaba en situaciones diferentes del porque Alice se había comportado de tal manera. Los segundos pasaban y el nervio en las personas en la habitación crecía.

El sonido del Teléfono de Dylan hizo que todos se alarmaran.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto al instante —. ¿¡QUE! —Su expresión era muy seria, esto asusto más a las chicas —. Tranquila, vamos para allá —dijo rápido —. No entres tu sola —ordeno. Al instante colgó el celular y las miro seriamente —. Vengan —dijo esto y se dirigió a un pasillo, las chicas las siguieron. Llegaron hasta una puerta la cual abrió apurado, entraron a la habitación en ella había una gran biblioteca y varios sillones.

Dylan se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomo un libro, al abrirlo había una especie de pantalla en el medio, donde Dylan coloco su pulgar. Al instante la biblioteca se movió dejando ver una gran puerta de hierro que se abrió después de unos minutos. Dylan entro por allí y las chicas los siguieron. La habitación estaba llena de armas de todo tipo y de todos los tamaños.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede Alexander? —pregunto histérica Temari. Dylan tomo un fusil y balas, después volteo.

—Desconocidos han invadido el cuartel —respondió Dylan seriamente -estas palabras para las chicas fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría- —. Y estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que no muchos pasan el sistema de seguridad de Alice —nadie decía nada. Dylan tenía razón, era imposible pasar ese sistema de seguridad —. Alice no ha entrado, pero las puertas se encuentran forzadas. Debemos llegar lo antes posible. –-hizo una pausa—. No soy Alice, no tengo un plan. Tomen lo necesario y vámonos —

Las chicas no lo dudaron y se armaron hasta los dientes. Salieron corriendo hasta el estacionamiento, al llegar se subieron en una Hummer negra. Temari condujo, mientras Dylan realizaba algunas llamadas. Al llegar bajaron cada uno con sus armas y tomaron posición, como si se encontraba en una misión, lograron ver a Alice escondida en uno de los árboles, después de una seña por parte de Sakura, ella los reconoció y se les unió. Dylan le dio una pistola nueve milímetros.

**FELIZ AÑO!**

**Se que me tarde con este cap, pero no se me ocurría nada, Y hoy tuve un ataque de inspiración…**

**Gracias a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a los que me dejaron Reviews. De verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

**Pues hoy les tengo un pequeño reto: consiste en si me dejan 15 Reviews, público otro cap más largo mañana.**

**Por cierto les quería preguntar ¿que parejas quieren ver en este fic?¿ o quieren que solo se centre en sasuke y sakura?**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿no les gusto?**

**¿Me Dejan Un Reviews?**

**Sin mas…**

**Bye, bye.**


	5. Día de locos

**Disclaimers:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

**Sumary:** Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. SasuSaku.

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

**Cuando este toda la narración en **_**cursiva**_** es un recuerdo.**

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Mi vida como estudiante**

**Capitulo 5: Día de locos.**

Y allí estaba yo; mirando preocupada a las personas al mí alrededor.

Temari parecía no entender algo. Cada cierto tiempo hacia muecas extrañas de disgusto, se levantaba caminaba de un lugar a otro y se volvía a sentar -repetía constantemente estas cosas, como una mala rutina-.

Ino y Tenten no asimilaban lo que pasaba -su cara era algo… _extraña,_ por así decirlo-. Me miraban a cada rato buscando algo de información (que suponían yo tenía, y la verdad no se equivocaban). Las dos eran tan; _diferentes, _pero juraría que habían llegado a la misma conclusión. ¡Esto era imposible! -algo no muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba.

Lo que más preocupaba era la actitud de los otros dos: Dylan no había cambiado su expresión seria, la cual no combinaba ni era su personalidad de siempre. El siempre era divertido, gracioso, bromista y solo tomaba esa actitud en su trabajo o cuando pasaba algo realmente grave (algo no muy alejado de la realidad). La cara de Alice era un dilema. Parecía que se fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, mostrando una chica completamente diferente a la que llevaba diez años conociendo.

Volví a recordar cómo es que habíamos llegado hasta allí.

Todo había sido tan rápido y a la vez tan confuso.

De la preocupación que sentí al enterarme de que podíamos tener competencia. A la alegría de ver a nuestro hermano mayor, porque era así como considerábamos a Dylan (nuestro alocado, obsesivo, bromista y sobre protector hermano mayor). De esta felicidad, a la agonía que nos embargo al oír las palabras las palabras del antes mencionado.

_Estaba temerosa en la Hummer; solo pensaba en las palabras de Dylan "Desconocidos han invadido el cuartel_". _Mi mente_ _no me ayudaba en nada, era como si la muy maldita se estuviera despidiendo; me recordaba cada escena de mi vida. Era una larga y dolorosa película de acción, y si, dolía, dolía como si fuera esta mi última noche. Trate de quitar este pensamiento de mi mente. Esto no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí? Claro que no, me respondí a mí misma._

_Cuando llegáramos al cuartel Alice nos estaría esperando con su sonrisa divertida de siempre y nos diría el plan que tenía, entraríamos, atraparíamos a los tipos y asunto arreglado._

_¡Maldición!. No estoy siendo realista. Si fuera así de fácil Alice no habría salido como salió. Si fuera así de fácil Dylan no habría pedido tanto apoyo de su guardia. Si fuera tan sencillo no habrían pasado al cuartel, porque nuestro sistema de seguridad era el mejor ¡EL MEJOR!_

_Llegamos y mi corazón se acelero, sentía como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Caminamos tomando posiciones en la entrada, en unos minutos llegaría el apoyo y no pude dejar de hacerme esta pregunta "¿llagarían a tiempo?". Busque rápidamente a Alice con la mirada, cuando la hallé le hice más señas que un semáforo en la autopista. Por fin me vio y se acerco. Cuando la tuve al frente sentí como si me lanzaran un balde de agua fría; su rostro mostraba ¿temor? No fui la única en darse cuenta de esto, porque la tensión en el grupo creció al cien por ciento con la llegada de la chica._

— _¿Has visto algo? —pregunto Dylan._

—_No, no tengo control de las cámaras ni de los micrófonos —soltó con la voz poco audible —. Hi…Hinata está tratando de ayudar, pero no…no puede —y si no era más obvio antes, ahora quedaba confirmado, ¡estábamos en crisis!._

—_¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunto Tenten. Alice abrió la boca sorprendida y se quedo callada. Yo no me lo podía creer, ella siempre ingeniaba un plan. Ahora solo veía a una persona diferente a la que conocía._

—_A ver. Si son peligrosos no podemos separarnos —se apresuro a agregar Dylan —. Revisamos las habitaciones poco a poco —termino de decir esté. Pero eso no era un plan, era obvio que teníamos que hacer eso. Pero por extraño que parezca, nos sirvió a todas._

—_S-si eso está bien —pronuncio Temari._

Nos pusimos en posición y en cuestión de segundos entramos. Todo parecía estar bien, cada habitación estaba como la habíamos dejado, solo nuestras habitaciones estaban diferente -un gran muro de hierro ocultaba las puertas de los cuartos-. Nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones y al instante notamos la diferencia; de las sillas no había nada (solo trozos de lo que fueron alguna vez esparcidos por el piso), en la habitación parecía que una granada hubiera explotado, las paredes estaban manchadas de negro, demostrando mi hipótesis. Las grandes bibliotecas que se encontraban en la habitación estaban destrozadas y de los libros solo quedaban cenizas esparcidas por el piso.

_Alice se acerco a la gran computadora de la organización y al ingresar el código maestro el monitor se ilumino. Al cabo de un minuto lo que apareció en la pantalla nos dejo a todos estáticos. La imagen tomo un fondo negro, pero en el centro de esta se encontraba una gran nube roja, y la palabra en blanco "Bienvenidas" llamaban la atención de todos en la habitación._

De pronto se escucho un sonido horrible; la computadora hizo cortocircuito y una explosión hizo que todos retrocediéramos, protegiendo nuestros rostros.

_Al cabo de unos minutos llego el apoyo, revisamos cada detalle del cuartel, todo menos el cuarto de reuniones había sido saboteado. Hinata nos informo que habían intentado ingresar a los datos de la computadora maestra, sin éxito, cosa que nos alivio. Pero seguíamos impactadas; esto no era común… nunca habíamos vivido nada igual._

—_Vámonos —dijo Dylan —. No voy a dejar que se queden aquí; pueden volver atacarlas._

—_Si vamos —dije decidida, aquí no podía aclarar mi mente, era mejor salir a cualquier lugar._

Nos subimos de nuevo a la Hummer, Dylan les encargo a algunas personas que llevaran nuestras cosas a su casa. Y el antes mencionado se fue en la moto. Cuando llegamos nuestro hermano mayor nos llevo a la sala de estar, era obvio que quería hablar de esta situación, pero no lograba articular palabra alguna -decidió hacer un par de llamadas- y de pronto mis pensamientos me atacaron.

_¡Esto es imposible!_

_¿Cómo alguien había entrado a nuestro cuartel?_

_Nosotras hicimos cada trampa, alarma y demás cosas. Todas eran tan difíciles que ni nosotras hubiéramos pasado ese sistema de seguridad. ¿Acaso eran ellos tan buenos? Y en todo caso, ¿quiénes eran? Si kunoichis era el mejor secreto guardado a nivel mundial ¿Cómo sabían de nosotras?_

"_Ellos" saben de nosotras, "ellos" estaban en Japón. ¿Pero habrán sido? La respuesta llego por sí sola, un gran "no" vino a mi mente. Ni Orochimaro, ni Kabuto eran los responsables de esto, ellos hubieran dejado otra cosa (quizás un cadáver o algo así), un simple "Bienvenidas" no era su estilo. ¿Entonces quienes?_

_¿Akatsuki? Y por primera vez su nombre no me pareció gracioso, ahora su nombre me intimidaba. Si ellos debieron haber sido. Debo comentarle esto Alice, quizás ella piense lo mismo. Pero lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, nunca en los diez años que llevo en la organización la vi así de afectada; su mirada era perdida y le costaba respirar con normalidad._

Por primera vez desde que llegamos observe a cada persona en la habitación, ninguna de ellas actuaba normalmente. Me quede inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, solo los observaba estupefacta.

¡Esto no puede seguir así!

¡Tengo que hacer algo!

—Un momento —dije decidida acabar con esto —. ¿Desde cuándo la organización kunoichis se deprime tan fácilmente? —todos me vieron sorprendidos —. ¿Desde cuándo nos afecta una simple broma? —me sentí emocionada con mis propias palabras —. Que yo sepa, siempre ante las tormentas nos levantamos y damos lo mejor de nosotras —Todos me sonrieron —.Vamos a demostrarles que con nosotras nadie puede.

—Tienes razón Sakura, nadie puede con nosotras —dijo Alice sonriendo orgullosa y sin decir palabra alguna salió de la habitación.

Tocamos la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade. Después de un rato entramos al escuchar un "pase", ella estaba sentada detrás del escritorio un poco seria.

— ¿Cómo están chicas? —pregunto al instante Tsunade.

—Bien… —pronuncio Temari no tan decidida. Tsunade nos miro interrogante —. Tsunade ¿sabes algo de Alice?

—Me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que no vendría a clases porque estaba haciendo algo importante —respondió la rubia —. También me dijo que fueran a clases y que ella las llamaba luego—hizo una pausa y continúo —. Por cierto, ¿tienen alguna idea de quién pudo hacerles la broma de ayer?

—Ni idea Tsunade —les respondió Temari. Me sentí un poco mal porque yo si tenía mis sospechas de quien pudo haber sido, pero no podía decirles nada sin antes hablar con Alice. ¿Dónde diablos estará?

El timbre sonó avisando que las clases estaban por comenzar.

—Ok, mejor nos vamos o llegamos tarde —propuso Tenten aliviada.

—Chicas cuando vean Alice le dicen que está castigada por faltar a clases—todas sonreímos divertidas por el comentario y empezamos a salir—. Espera Sakura, quiero hablar contigo de algo —las chicas me miraron y yo asistí. Después me dejaron sola con Tsunade, la mire interrogante.

— ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama? —pregunte impaciente.

—Espera un poco —dijo y después de un rato volvió a hablar —. Ya puedes salir —dijo y movió su silla a un lado. Luego de unos segundo Alice salió de este, dejándome en shock.

— ¿Dónde rayos estabas? —pregunte histérica.

—Allí abajo —dijo divertida. La mire como si fuera a matarla. Llevaba un día sin estar en la mansión y todas estábamos preocupadas—. Fui anoche a la casa de Danzō para buscar información sobre Akatsuki —dijo calmada Alice—. Estoy segura que ellos fueron los que entraron al cuartel.

—Yo también pienso eso —la apoye —. ¿Qué conseguiste? —Alice saco un pequeño objeto de una de sus botas y al observarlo mejor me di cuenta que era un pendrive.

—Aquí está todo —respondió —. Aunque hay un problema Sakura.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunte de inmediato confundida.

—Que solo se puede ver la información en una computadora con mucha protección —intervino Tsunade adivinado las palabras de Alice; quien asistió.

—Y la única que teníamos está muerta —dije comprendiendo la situación.

—No es la única Sakura… hay una en Estados Unidos —dice Alice.

— ¿Y cuándo vamos a ir? —Pregunte ansiosa. Me moría por saber quiénes habían sido. Pero mucho más que eso, me fascinaba la idea de vengarme de la peor forma, demostrar que con nosotras nadie se mete.

—El domingo después de la fiesta —respondió la Kunoichi.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunte indecisa —. ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Primero: gaste mucho dinero en los vestidos para la fiesta —me dijo y la mire con mala cara. Los vestidos los podíamos usar después —. Segundo: a todas nos hace falta quitarnos el estrés y me parece genial la idea de la fiesta.

—Mmm... —pronuncie. Era verdad que nos faltaba divertirnos, más por lo que pasó ayer, pero la idea de tener que esperar no me daba buena espina.

—. A mí también me parece buena idea que se divierta un poco Sakura —Intervino Tsunade. Suspire derrotada. Era obvio que iríamos a la fiestecita.

—¿Y por qué te escondías? —le pregunte.

—Pues mírame Sakura. Parezco que vengo de robar —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Era cierto parecía una ladrona profesional por la forma en que estaba vestida

— ¿Y eso no eras lo que estabas haciendo? —le pregunte divertida.

—Sí… pero no quiero que todo el mundo se entere —me respondió todavía sonriendo —. Por cierto Tsunade ¿Cómo es eso que estoy castigada?

—Pues no tengo ninguna Constanza que diga que estas enferma o algo que me compruebe que estabas haciendo alguna diligencia —ahora era Tsunade la divertida —. A este instituto no ha llegado ninguna información, ni Dylan que es su tutor tampoco ha llamado.

—Pero… pero yo te avise —dijo Alice con tono infantil.

—Pobre de ti —me compadecí de la chica, quien suspiro derrotada y no pude evitar reírme.

—Bueno… ok, estoy castigada —dijo ella con resignación —. Que mal Dylan cuando se entere me va a quitar mi mesada —ahora todos reímos.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja —me reí con ganas —. Si no creó que te deje ir a la fiesta.

—Sakura ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a cambiarme y volvemos a venir al instituto? —me pregunto Alice.

—Ok, vamos —le respondí. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a clases y por lo menos si la acompañaba perdería algunas.

—Así que ahora tenemos a otra castigada —Dijo Tsunade algo divertida, lo que me dio la impresión de que estaba tentando mi suerte.

—Venimos rápido Tsunade y traeré mi Constanza y la de Sakura —Dijo orgullosa Alice.

—Ok —se limito a responder.

—Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos ahora o si no, no conseguimos a Dylan —le dije y ella asistió.

—Si tienes razón —me apoyo Alice —. Bye Tsunade.

—Bye —se despidió Tsunade.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento un sonido llamo mi atención.

— ¿Hola? —dije.

—_Soy Ino._

—¿Qué pasa Ino? —Pregunte se supone que ellas estarían en clases.

—_No hay clases, Te explico en la mansión, vamos para allá —_Mire a Alice, quien me miraba con curiosidad.

—Te hablo luego, no se vayan todavía —le dije y sin más le colgué el teléfono —. Las chicas van a la mansión. ¿Qué hacemos? —le pregunte.

—Mmm... —dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono —. Ya lo resuelvo —dijo. Espero unos minutos y empezó a marcar un numero —Hello, Temari soy yo —dijo —. Sakura me mando un mensaje que no había clases, las veo en la casa de Hinata — ¿la casa de Hinata? ¿Qué planeas Alice? —. Porque me queda más cerca Temari —dijo —Ok, nos vemos afuera de la casa en una hora. Bye.

— ¿La casa de Hinata? —le pregunte dudosa después que colgó el teléfono.

— ¿No te da curiosidad conocer la casa de los padres de Hinata, Sakura? —pues si me causa curiosidad, como no pude venir cuando la reclutaron.

—Tienes razón —le comente.

—De paso quiero ver una casa que me gusto para el nuevo cuartel —¿Qué dices?

—¿Nuevo cuartel? —le pregunte. Yo tenía pensado que usaríamos otro sistema de seguridad, pero estaríamos en la mismo mansión.

—Si Sakura nueva competencia, nuevo cuartel equipado —me dijo —. No es bueno que Akatsuki conozca donde estamos.

—Buen punto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Sasuke.

—¿No puedo estar en mi casa?—le respondió Itachi.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana —le dijo primero.

—¿No deberías estar en el instituto? —pregunto Itachi recargado en la pared de la habitación de Sasuke.

— ¿No deberías estar en Estados Unidos? —Dijo Sasuke fríamente y sin más se dispuso a salir de su cuarto —. Pero tampoco es mi problema lo que hagas con tu vida —dijo cuando se lo cruzo —, Así como tampoco es tu problema lo que yo haga con la mía.

—Bueno hablen de una vez —dijo ansiosa Ino —. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—. Vamos a ver una mansión para el nuevo cuartel —dijo en voz baja.

Nos dirigíamos a la que podría ser nuestra nueva "casa". Al parecer Alice ya había planeado la cita con la señora de la inmobiliaria pues nos estaba esperando. Después de recibirnos nos dio con detalles la historia de la mansión -a la que no preste atención-.

La estructura era imponente, hermosa, me atrevía a decir que era la mansión más bella que hubiera visto en mi vida, claro que le faltaban muchas cosas para poder llamarla "hogar", pero eso lo podíamos arreglar. Vimos cada habitación, sala, etc. Era sencillamente espectacular, cada vez me gustaba más esa mansión. Luego de verla hablamos con la señora de la inmobiliaria y sin más nos fuimos a la casa de Hinata.

—Me encanto —les informe a las chicas y ellas sonrieron.

—Si mañana mismo esa mansión es nuestra —Dijo Temari y Alice asistió.

—Aunque habrá de que remodelarla —comento Alice, eso era algo obvio —. Eso tardara por lo menos unos tres meses.

—¿Por qué tanto tiempo? —pregunto Tenten.

—Por cada pasillo secreto, lugares donde guardamos las armas y eso —esto lo dijo en alemán.

—Haa… ya —pronuncio Tenten.

Hinata nos guiaba hasta su habitación cuando todas nos detuvimos en seco al pasar por el cuarto de juegos. Ocho chicos se encontraban concentradísimos viendo un partido de fútbol, de ellos solo se lograban ver sus cabelleras, cinco pelinegros, un pelirrojo, un peliblanco y uno rubio.

—Es por aquí chicas —nos dijo Hinata y todas las seguimos. Nos llevo hasta su cuarto, cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta que era exactamente igual al del cuartel, los mismos colores, muebles y decoración. Lo único que cambiaba era el tamaño de la habitación (que era más pequeña en comparación con la del cuartel). Todas nos sentamos en diferentes partes del cuarto.

—Ahora si díganme, ¿Por qué no hubo clases? —pregunto Alice desde la cama. Yo mire a las chicas, era raro que no hubiera clases en un colegio de tan alto nivel.

—Al parecer estamos en la semana en que los alumnos escogen los clubes —respondió Tenten —. Y siempre se da una semana libre para que los nuevos escojan un club.

—Lo peor es que nos toca escoger uno —dijo aburrida Ino.

—¿Qué? —dijimos Alice y yo al unísono.

—Sí, es obligatorio —dijo Hinata.

—¿Cómo que obligatorio? —pregunte. Esto no me sonaba bien.

—Pues Tsunade ya nos había dicho que todo lo que fuera obligatorio para los alumnos, lo seria para nosotras —Dijo Temari.

—Tienes razón —admití.

—¿Ya pensaron en alguno? —pregunto Alice.

—¡Animadoras! —respondió animada Ino.

—¿Otra idea? —respondí con el mismo tono. No podíamos ser animadoras.

—Algún deporte —sugirió Tenten.

—Eso tampoco —le dijo Temari.

— ¿Por qué no podemos ser animadoras o participar en algún deporte? —pregunto Ino.

—Porque eso incluye prácticas, juegos, reuniones, en otras palabras tiempo que no tenemos —les aclaro Alice a Ino —. Por ejemplo: si somos animadoras y en uno de los juegos nos llaman para una misión, nos iremos —dijo —. La gente preguntara: ¿y las animadoras?

—Exacto —dije.

—Entiendo —dijo Ino —. Pero admitan que sería divertido ser animadora para ver a los chicos guapos del instituto —todas asistieron. Yo negaba con la cabeza.

—Muy buen punto —dijo Alice.

—No caigan esa tentación —Dije con falsa indignación.

—Sakura, tu no hables porque el primer día quedaste flechada con… —Ino no pudo decir más porque yo le tapaba la boca con las manos.

—Ja, ja, ja —se carcajeaba Alice —. Ino cuando haces esos comentarios te vuelves mi ídolo —la mire con mala cara. Me fije que Temari, Tenten y Hinata, tenían cara de: "¿Estas de cual fumaron?"

Solté a Ino porque se estaba poniendo morada.

—Por kami-sama —dijo agitada Ino —. Sakura ¿querías matarme?

—Eso es lo que debería hacer —le comente.

—Bueno Alice cuéntanos… ¿Qué hacías esta mañana?—dijo Temari llamando la atención de todas.

—Estaba espiando a tu hermano —dijo divertida Alice, pero al instante se levanto y se oculto detrás de mi, al observar como a Temari la rodeaba un aura de oscuridad —. Mentira Tema-chan, estaba recogiendo los vestidos para la fiesta.

—¿En serio? —pregunto dudosa. Me compadezco de la que sea novia del hermano de Temari, la va a pasar muy mal con esa cuñada.

—Sí, mañana se los miden —dijo Alice algo más calmada —. Son hermosos.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto ilusionada Hinata. Alice asistió.

—Aunque me da un poco de lastima por las demás chicas —dijo Alice.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunte confundida.

—Porque no habrá mejores vestidos que esos, ósea que nadie aparte de nosotras podrá deslumbrar a los invitados —respondió con un aura llena de luz. Esas palabras les cayeron muy bien a nuestro orgullo.

Un sonido llamo mi atención… era el sonido que tenía mi celular cuando Dylan me llamaba.

—¿Hola? —dije.

—_Hola Sakura, soy Dylan._

—¿Qué pasa Dylan?

—_Disculpa que no les haya avisado antes, pero tengo una cena hoy y ustedes tienen que acompañarme._

—¿Cómo? —pregunte.

—_Sí. Uno de mis mejores clientes me invito a una cena familiar para hablar de negocios y quiere que vayan mis representadas, ósea tu y Alice._

— ¿Y no le puedes decir que no?

—_Pues si le digo que no Kunoichi se queda sin suministro de armas, porque este cliente es muy importante, si él no les vende armas nadie lo hará._

—Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo es la cena?

—_A las ocho, las espero en la mansión no se tarden._

**Hello!**

**¿Cómo están?, espero que bien (Yo no estoy igual T.T)**

**Bueno aquí está el nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado.**

**Les advierto que el próximo capítulo no será acto para personas que sufran del corazón, ni tampoco hipertensos. Será una bomba que estallara.**

**Apuesto que se preguntaran: ¿con quien van a cenar las chicas?. Pues les digo: en este cap y en el pasado deje dos pistas, si las descubren sabrán con quien es la cena.**

**Les doy las gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, no llagamos a la meta, pero estuvimos cerca (11 Reviews). Lo agradezco mucho!**

**También gracias a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos. También lo aprecio mucho.**

**Aunque ando Triste porque no sé donde están los primeros lectores de esta historia (Repórtense no me hagan llorar T.T).**

**Bueno aquí les dejo las parejas más votadas (que estarán en el fic):**

**SasuSaku(Un aplauso a la pareja protagonista ^.^)**

**NaruHina.**

**NejiTen.**

**ShikaTema.**

**Pero tenemos un problema con la pareja de Ino, así que ahora solo voten por la pareja de Ino. Las opciones son:**

**Gaara, Sai o Sasori.**

**Bueno sin mas me despido, si tienen alguna duda y quieren constatarse conmigo pueden dejarme su Messenger o agregarme al Facebook( en mi perfil)**

**Sin mas…**

**Bye, bye.**


	6. Mi primer beso

**Disclaimers****:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

**Sumary:** Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. SasuSaku.

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

**Cuando este toda la narración en **_**cursiva**_** es un recuerdo.**

**Este cap esta dedicado a Vanessa Colina…**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE!: debo aclarar que este no es un capitulo es una nota, pues dejo de escribir… dejo de escribir en las clases de matemáticas porque si lo vuelvo hacer me van a castigar. Ja, ja, ja. ¿Pensaron otra cosa? Ya fuera de juego la verdadera nota.**

**Debo aclarar que hace unos capítulos atrás me equivoque horrible en uno de los apellidos. Nada más y nada menos que el de Naruto (pues la costumbre de llamarlo Naruto Uzumaki me pego). Como es un universo alterno y no murieron sus padres. es Naruto Namikase. De nuevo me disculpo por esa equivocación.**

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Mi vida como estudiante**

**Capitulo 6: Mi primer beso.**

—¿Quién era? —pregunto Ino curiosa.

La noticia de una cena forzada, -_¿con quien sabe que personas?-,_ me había dejado de mal humor,- _y apenas me la habían dicho-_. Por un lado comprendía lo que Dylan estaba pasando; le habíamos pedido que se convirtiera de la noche a la mañana en nuestro tutor, alegando un parentesco inexistente, solo para entrar al instituto y no llamar tanto la atención como lo haría un estudiante becado, claro, eso incluía que mucha gente se enterara, hasta sus clientes. Nunca pensamos que fuera a pasar algo así, aunque Dylan nos lo advirtió._ "Habrá personas que se querrán aprovechar de esto_", fueron sus palabras exactas. Por la otra parte maldecía estar en mi lugar; iba a tener que fingir, -_¿quien sabe cuantas cosas?-_, para no manchar la imagen de Dylan. Ser una chica falsa no se me daba tan bien como cualquiera pensara.

—"_Haz vivido diez años de tu vida en una farsa, ¿Cómo diablos te preocupas por una noche?" —_me dijo una voz en mi cabeza_._

—_Es muy diferente porque antes no tenía contacto con el mundo exterior —_le respondí a la vos.

— "_¿Y como hirieron sin contactó con el mundo exterior para conocer a Dylan?" —_respondió está.

—_Con Dylan fue diferente —_pensé cortante.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? —pregunto con autoridad Alice. Observe a las chicas todas me miraban preocupadas.

—_Creo que pase mucho tiempo luchando una guerra contra mi misma —_pensé.

Suspire resinada, tenia que dar lo mejor de mi, recordaba la otra cosa que me había dicho nuestro hermanito _"Pues si le digo que no Kunoichi se queda sin suministro de armas_" y eso esta claro que no puedo permitirlo, pero estaría difícil convencer Alice.

—Ok, ya basta de tu silencio Sakura —dijo Temari —. Ahora mismo nos dices, ¿Quién te llamo y por que? —aquí esta. Les presento a la sobre protección de una de hermana mayor.

—Si Sakura habla —dijo impaciente Tenten. Las chicas estaban tan preocupadas, que ya comenzaban a ponerme nerviosa.

De un momento a otro lo que hicieron las chicas me dio miedo. Hinata cerro las ventanas, esto provoco que la habitación quedara a oscuras, sentí que alguien me levanto, se escucho un golpe y me volvió a sentar en otro lugar. Luego una pequeña luz se encendió, esta escena me recordaba los interrogatorios de la policía… un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—¡UN MOMENTO! —grite histérica, me estaban interrogando, ¡A MI! —. Por lo menos denme un abogado —tuve una mala sensación, esto se iba a poner feo. Conocía muy bien el método de cada una para sacar investigación, eso solo me daba lastima por mi misma —. _La voy a pasar mal —_pensé_. _Un golpe muy cercano a mi me alarmo, sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi oído y susurraba.

—¿Sabes Sakurita? —Maldición iban con todo —. No estas con la policía; así que no esperes un trato legal —ese discurso me lo conocía, esto significaba que Alice seria la chica mala y Temari la buena.

—_Repito; La voy a pasar muy mal —_volví a pensar_._

—"_Pues piensa como sacarnos de este lío en que nos metiste" —_dijo la voz en mi cabeza.

—_¿Yo? —_pensé —_. Por estar respondientote es que estoy en problemas._

—"_Pues deja de hacerlo" —_dijo cortante_._

—Sakura eres algo así como mi hermana, por eso te recomiendo hables por las buenas —aquí esta la interpretación de policía bueno de Temari, aplausos por favor —. No des razones para que esto es ponga difícil. Ya nos conoces esto puede ponerse feo.

—_Vamos Sakura piensa como librarte del interrogatorio antes de que se ponga feo —_me obligue a pensar —._ ¡Ya lo tengo! _—no estábamos solas en la casa. Si gritara lo mas seguro era que alguien llegara _—. "Pero eso podría traer problemas" —_dijo mi voz interior. Después pensaría en ellos ahora lo importante era quitarme el interrogatorio de encima.

—¡AYUDA! —grite a todo pulmón. Otro gran golpe se escucho y el sonido de algo quebrándose llego a mis oídos. Lo mas seguro es que haya sorprendido a una de las chicas y haya tropezado con algo. Me preocupaba que alguien estuviera herida. Cuando una de ellas se quejo volví a la realidad. Debía escapar y sin saber como me libere salí a toda prisa hacia la puerta, pero cuando iba a tomar la manecilla y salir…

Un sonoro quejido salio de mis labios. Alguien había abierto la puerta y se había tropezado conmigo, provocando que los dos cayéramos al suelo. La distancia era corta entre ambos pues podía sentir su respiración y oler su perfume que era uno muy masculino.

—_Sin duda es un chico —_Fije mi vista hacia donde se supone estaba el sujeto, no lograba ver nada por la oscuridad del cuarto, pero eso cambio rápidamente pues alguien había encendido la luz. Y sin más quede hipnotizada, perdida, temerosa y confundida.

Su perfume que dejaba en mí sensaciones nunca antes vividas. Tan embriagador y solemne que provocaba un inevitable acercamiento, y el ya estaba peligrosamente cerca. Me dejaba Hipnotizada.

Quería descifrar su mirada, sus profundos ojos color ónix. Me sentía como en un agujero negro, donde lograba ver el inicio más no el final, trataba de analizar su mirada pero no lo lograba. Me sentía perdida.

Le tenia miedo a lo que fuera pasar en los próximos segundo porque todo había pasado a un segundo plano sin importancia, era como si todos se fueran evaporado y quedáramos solo el y yo. El momento era tan mágico, pero aun así no lograba tranquilizarme. Temerosa.

Y rayos nunca había vivido algo igual, tantos sentimientos diferentes al mismo tiempo me mareaban y mi cerebro se negaba a reaccionar. Me sentía confundida.

El fue acortando la distancia entre nosotros y cada una de mis alarmas personales empezaron a sonar por el acercamiento, pero aun así mi cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Sentí como el tiempo se detuvo al sentir sus labios. Era como estar en el cielo y besar al más bello ángel. El sabor de ellos era lo mas dulce y perfecto que hubiese probado jamás. Con tal solo el roce hizo que cada uno de mis sentidos se estremeciera y una gran sensación se apodero de mi estomago. Solo había sido un simple roce, pero logro provocar una lluvia de sentimientos que nunca sentí.

—_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —_me dije cuando mi cerebro pudo reaccionar.

—"_No lo se, pero hazlo más seguido" —_dijo feliz la vos en mi cabeza.

Con el alboroto que se había formado en la casa de Hinata todo había quedado patas para arriba, y lo peor era que "Yo" me había llevado la peor parte, había besado a un desconocido y no cualquier desconocido si no a "EL". Lo aparte bruscamente, el se sorprendió al parecer. Yo estaba molesta, ¿como se atrevía a besarme? Esto estaba mal, ni siquiera sabía mi nombre maldición, ¿es que acaso besaba a todas con quien? tropezaba.

—"_Si es así tenemos que tropezarnos con el más seguido" —_dijo mi voz interior.

—_No es momento para tus comentarios —_le dije—. Apártate —pronuncie con voz fría. El se levanto de inmediato sorprendido y por lo que pude notar algo molesto, cosa que me irrito más, la única que podía enojarse por el acto de irrespeto cometido por el, llevaba nombre y apellido y era Sakura Haruno. ¡La única que debía enojarse era ella! Sus instintos asesinos habían aparecido y quería descargarlos con el. Lo mire con todo el odia de mi alma y me acerque peligrosamente. El iba a tener una muerte dolorosa y de eso me voy a encargar yo.

No pude seguir el hermoso plan que ya iba a poner en marcha, porque alguien me detuvo. Ino me tenia agarrado el brazo impidiendo mi bello plan, fije mi vista en las demás, las chicas tenían los ojos muy abiertos y me miraban con miedo.

—"_Te conocen querida, te conocen" —_dijo mi vos interior.

—_Pero si no voy hacer nada malo —_pensé y ví a las chicas con cara de cachorrito —_. Solo lo voy a torturar dolorosamente, después lo voy a matar. Pero nada malo _—no pude evitar sonreír macabramente.

—"_Si eso es bueno no me quiero imaginar que seria malo" —_me respondió —._ "Pero no te parece que eso seria mucho desperdicio de hombre"._

—_No lo creo pervertida —_le dije.

* * *

—Bueno Sakura —dijo Alice llamando mi atención —. Ya las chicas se fueron y tu estas más calmada, ahora dime —hizo una pausa —. ¿Te gusto el beso?

—O no, no me vengas con eso ahora —pedí. Ya me lo sospechaba, mejor dicho ya se me hacia raro que ninguna de las chicas lo hubiese preguntado antes, pero ya había salido el tema y yo no tenia escapatoria.

—¿Pensabas que nunca te iba a preguntar? —Dijo divertida.

—Eso quería —le explique —. Y todas las demás lo entendieron.

—¿Eso creíste? —pregunto —. No dijeron nada porque estabas furiosa y no es bueno provocarte, claro, amenos que queramos provocar un asesinato en masa.

—Voy a ser que no oí lo último —le dije un poco irritada —. Pero para su información no, no significo nada —pronuncie cortante.

—Aja claro y a mi no me gusta en anime —dijo sarcástica.

—¿En serio? —le pregunte inocentemente —. Pero si el anime es genial.

—Era un sarcasmo Sakura —me explico.

—Lo se —dije.

—Eres mala mintiendo —soltó —. Tubo que significar algo. Ese chico te gustaba.

—No me gustaba, me parecía atractivo —le explique.

—¿Y ya no te parece atractivo? —pregunto. En ese momento vi el reloj en el cuarto de Alice y era tardísimo.

—¿Quieres apurarte Alice? —le dije. Llevaba mucho rato desde que había terminado de arreglarme y Alice estaba casi igual, era notorio que no quería ir a la cena.

Yo tenía puesto un vestido color rojo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba el pelo suelto con rulos. Como accesorios tenia unos aretes largos de oro al igual que una pequeña cadena con un dije de corazón que tenia gravado las letras E. R. Para terminar llevaba unos tacones un poco alto de color dorado

—No me cambies el tema —dijo ignorándome.

—Es tardísimo Alice, por favor apúrate —le pedí, además no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo.

—Esto es traición —dijo y empezó a maquillarse.

—No seas exagerada —dije. La verdad era que yo tampoco quería ir, pero si le decía eso Alice al final nos quedaríamos sin armas.

—Debo pensar en las armas, en las bellas y hermosas armas que sirven para matar —dijo como meditando —. Omm quiero matar a Dylan.

—Ya deja la bobería y arréglate —le dije cortante.

—Sakura ¿si te dejo torturar al Uchiha, me dejarías matar a Dylan? —pregunto con cara de cachorrito.

—No te voy a dar permiso de tocar a mi hermano —le dije.

—Omm Sakura no me quiere —la mire con ganas de matarla —. Esta bien —dijo de mala gana. La ayude a peinarse, mientras ella terminaba de maquillarse. Al final me gusto el resultado de Alice, ella llevaba un vestido corto blanco hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con el pelo recogido de lado con un guardapelo. Como accesorios tenia unos pequeños zarcillos de plata al igual que el brazalete. Para terminar tenia unos tacones color plateado un poco mas altos que los míos.

Luego de unos treinta minutos bajamos donde nos estaba esperando Dylan.

—Espera mi venganza —le dijo Alice a Dylan.

—Con la mía también —le susurre.

—Es solo una cena —dijo divertido —. O eso espero.

—No ayudas —le dije.

—Bueno ya vámonos —dijo Alice. Después de dirigirnos a la entrada y subirnos al auto de Dylan. Yo me subí al asiento del copiloto mientras Alice al de pasajera.

La noche comenzaba y también lo que seria mi pronta tortura en la casa de unos desconocidos. Me parecía que el auto se movía a una velocidad increíble, aunque se movía a una velocidad normal. No podía tranquilizarme, me era sencillamente imposible.

—Dylan —dije llamando la atención de las dos personas en el auto —. ¿Quién esta persona tan importante para que no puedas negarte a una simple cena?

—Pues el dueño de una de las mejores fabricadoras de armas a nivel mundial —dijo Dylan —. Se nombre Fugaku Uchiha.

—¡¿Cómo? —gritamos al unísono Alice y yo.

—_O no, no puede ser —_pensé _—. ¿El es el padre del Uchiha? —_mire Alice con temor.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Dylan sin entender —. No me digan que es un criminal buscado —Alice y yo negamos con la cabeza —. ¿Entonces? —pregunto.

—Lo que pasa es que es una muy importante esa empresa —dijo Alice —. Es la sorpresa.

—Si eso —la apoye. Dylan asistió no muy convencido.

—_Eso también significa que en la cena va estar el —_pensé —_. Estoy frita —_y sin saber porque, me había puesto muchos más nerviosa —. _¿Será que Kami-sama me odia?_

—"_Yo creo que kami-sama nos ama, mira que tener a ese ángel tan cerca y ahora una cena con sus padres. Kiaaaaa que fabulosos —_dijo la vos en mi mente con clara felicidad

—_Pues yo no pienso lo mismo —_le dije.

—"_Eso es porque eres una aburrida" —_me dijo la vocecilla_._

* * *

—Tks —musite —. ¿Por qué no me logro sacar ese maldito beso de la mente?

—"_¿Será por que te gusto?" —_dijo una vos en mi cabeza.

—Me han dado mejores —le respondí.

—"_¿A si?" —_dijo la vos _—. "Pues no parece, porque no puedes dejar de pensar en el"_

—Claro que puedo. Solo estoy meditándolo —dije cortante —. Además eso fue una estupidez.

—"_Pero fue TU estupidez, no olvides que fuiste TU el que la beso"_ —respondió esta.

—Me deje llevar por ella —dije cortante.

—"_¿A sí?, pues ella no provoco nada, yo diría que estaba asustada" —_pronuncio _—. "Asustada de ti"_

—Te equivocas. Ella me tentó —le dije.

—"_Claro, y tu pobre que no podías hacer otra cosa, solo te dejaste llevar por esa mala mujer" _—dijo —_. "Por favor y tú dices que las excusas de Kakashi son estúpidas. Las tuyas son patéticas"._

—Púdrete —le dije a la molesta vos en mi mente.

— ¿Hablando solo hermanito?

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —le reclame.

—Ya llegaron los invitados —dijo —. Mama dice que bajes. Y por favor no vayas hablar solo a ya abajo.

—Hmph —pronuncie.

Itachi bajo al instante y yo espere algunos segundos para también bajar. Lo que vieron mis ojos me dejo en chock, claro que no lo demostré. La chica que había besado en la casa de Neji se encontraba allí, se encontraba hermosa con un vestido rojo corto, se veía tan provocativa que no lograba quitarles los ojos de encima.

—_¿Qué hace ella aquí? —_pensé.

—Alexander. Te presento a mi familia —dijo mi padre orgulloso —; Mi esposa Mikoto y mis dos hijos, Itachi y Sasuke —dijo —. Familia. El es Attenbought Alexander—nos presento mi padre. El susodicho le beso la mano a mi mama y estrecho la de Itachi y la mía.

—Pues creo que es mi turno de presentar a mi familia —menciono el Attenbought —. Pues ella es mi prima Hattori Sakura —dijo y ella hizo una leve reverencia con una sonrisa amable —. Y mi hermana Alice —dijo y otra chica hizo una leve reverencia. Esta tenía el cabello violeta y lo llevaba hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran de color ámbar. Su Tez era un poco bronceada que el de la Hattori y era más alta que la misma, al igual que la pelirosa está también se encontraba en buena forma física.

—_¿Son familia? _—pensé. La verdad es que no se parecían. Mientras los rasgos de la pelirosa eran asiáticos, los de los otros dos eran más europeos, y así muchos detalles más —_. Que extraño._

* * *

—¿Que les parece si nos hablan de ustedes mientras esperamos a que la cena este lista? —pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa calida. Las dos chicas alzaron las cejas sorprendidas pero seguían con la misma sonrisa.

—Claro —respondió la peli violeta —. ¿Que quisieran saber?

* * *

—¿Como les ha ido en Japón? —Pregunto la señora Mikoto.

—_Nos ha ido genial; casi nos matan, tenemos competencia, nos levantamos temprano, tenemos que ir al colegio, nos invadieron el cuartel, no sabemos nada de Orochimaru ni de Kabuto. En conclusión —_Pensé —. Bien, han sido muy amables con nosotras —respondí.

—Si, la hemos pasado increíble —Dijo Alice.

—Nos alegra oír eso —dijo el hermano mayor del Uchiha. Realmente el se veia muy simpático, había hablado un par de veces y siempre nos regalaba son sonrisas amables en cambio su hermano…

—¿Y en que instituto estudian? —pregunto la mujer.

—En Konoha High School —dijo Alice con un poco de orgullo —. Mejor conocido como Konoha Academy.

—Allí estudia Sasuke —comento la mujer —. ¿Nunca se habían visto?

—Haa yo no —Respondió Alice —. ¿Y tu Saku-chan lo habías visto?

—No, no lo había visto antes —Respondió —. Quizás porque llevábamos una semana.

—Si quizás es por eso —dijo un poco desilusionada la mujer —. ¿y tu hijo las habías visto antes?

—No —dijo cortante el menor. Por algún motivo me molesto que fingiera de esa forma aunque yo comencé.

* * *

—Kiaaaa —dije quitándome los tacones —. Estoy tan cansada —dije suspirando.

Estaba tan cansada que ya me quería ir a dormir y en realidad ya me había dirigido a mi habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Apenas llegue a mi habitación tome el pijama me fui al baño a bañarme, después de darme un relajante baño me vestí y me fue a dormir.

—_Mi cama se siente tan bien _—pensé. Con lo segundos mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

—¡Sakura! —dijo la voz de Ino —. Sakura despierta, por favor —dijo suplicante lo cual me preocupo.

—¿Qué paso Ino? —dije de inmediato.

—Otra vez… —dijo ella incomoda.

—¿Otra vez que Ino? —pregunte preocupada.

—Las pesadillas de Alice —dijo y tan solo eso basto me levante y Salí corriendo a la habitación de la mencionada. Los gritos se escuchaban fuertes en el pasillo, acelere mi paso. Cuando llegue ya todos se encontraban en la entrada de la habitación mirando con terror la puerta, era como si pensaran que si habría la puerta se encontraría con el causante de las pesadillas. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y corrí hasta la cama de Alice.

— ¡ALICE DESPIERTA! —Grite al instante — ¡DESPIERTA! —la moví bruscamente.

— ¡Haaa! —dijo llorando —. Fue una pesadilla.

—¿Estas bien? —le dije —. ¿Me quieres contar?

—Si Sakura estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla —dijo y se levanto y empezó a caminar, yo la seguí desconfiada. Al salir miro apenada a las chicas —. Lo siento —dijo y siguió caminando.

Horas después…

—Chicas ¿están listas? —pregunto Dylan.

—Si Dylan ya nos podemos ir a la fiesta —dice Alice —. Las chicas nos van a estar esperando allá.

* * *

**No estaba muerta, ni estaba de parranda. En realidad estaba súper enferma (estoy)**

**¿Como han estado?**

**¿Que me cuentan?**

**¿Cómo pasaron el día del amor y la amista?**

**¿Bien, mal?**

**Les cuento algo me paso hace unos días:**

**Resulta que hace unos meses en la clase de mate me inspire para una escena de mi otro fic y me puse a escribir, pero nadie se entero. Entonces hae unos días me paso lo mismo y también me puse a escribir, pero esta vez el profe se dio cuenta y me quito el cuaderno y se puso a leer delante de todos en la clase (creía que era una carta o algo así). Menos mal y no era nada de lemmon (se imaginan u.u). Pero lo que me dio risa es que como en la clase están muchos de mis amigos que han leído este fic y cuando el profe termino de leer uno de ellos dijo "profesor siga leyendo que esto es primicia" y me dio un ataque de risa la cara que puso el profe xD**

**Bueno ya dejo de aburrirlos con mi vida y hablemos de lo que quieren escuchar, el fic.**

**¿Les gusto el cap?**

**Aquí estan los link si quieren ver los vestidos de la cena que usaron las chicas.**

**sakura: (quiten los espacios)**

http :/ / ./_jfQtmWpN28o/S9uCK6Bj1mI/AAAAAAAAA9s/1SaEQsPS-BY/s1600/vestidos+rojos+cortos+

**alice: (quiten los espacios)**

http : / / ./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/2008/06/26/vestidos-de-novia-pepe-botella-2009/&usg=_39A84ZZnscJ5nRJVGXGAgVAVEJk=&h=480&w=320&sz=22&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=a8NCEk4IB5VhTM:&tbnh=168&tbnw=113&ei=pending&prev=/images%3Fq%3DPepe%2BBotella%2B2009%2B-%2BVestido%2Bcorto%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D649%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=352&oei=dBxXTZ-yEtCXtwfj-8G6DQ&page=1&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0&tx=97&ty=126

**Ya en el próximo es la fiesta que estamos esperando todos.**

**Gracias a todos por sus alertas, favoritos. De verdad esos detalles me alegran y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Un saludo a todas las chicas de face que siguen el fic, a mis senpais que me quieren tanto que planeaban mi muerte si no actualizaba (es un amor tan grande que duele. Especialmente a mi)**

**Si quieren pueden agregarme al Facebook y conocer a esta loca escritora (esta en mi perfil)**

**Espero sus hermoso Reviews.**

**Sin mas…**

**Bye, bye**


	7. Día de presentaciones

**Disclaimers:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

**Sumary:** Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. SasuSaku.

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

**Cuando este toda la narración en **_**cursiva**_** es un recuerdo.**

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Mi vida como estudiante**

**Capitulo 7: Día de presentaciones.**

Dos de la madrugada en la mansión Uchiha.

Todo reposaba en silencio; se suponía que a esta hora todos estarían descansando en sus camas, pero esto no era verdad -Yo no lograba conciliar el sueño-.

En algunas horas tendríamos una importante reunión en Akatsuki con relación a los últimos asesinatos ocurridos en Japón. Ya llevábamos algo de tiempo en este peculiar caso –demasiado tiempo diría yo-. Nunca habíamos durado tanto para atrapar a un asesino –lo atrapábamos a los pocos días de haber hecho su primera jugada-, lo raro era que estábamos trabajando en él todos los miembros, no solo en parejas como siempre hacíamos, y aun así no había conseguido atraparlo, ni encontrado nada que nos ayudara a revelar su identidad –algo que me estaba poniendo de mal humor-.

Me levante resignado a no poder dormir y me dirigí al baño. En el espejo de se reflejaba un hombre de unos veinte años. Itachi Uchiha: el futuro heredero de las empresas Uchiha, quien se habría ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos administración de empresas para dentro de poco sustituir a su padre -Nada más alejado de la realidad-, si, todo era una vil farsa creada por mí mismo. No sería el futuro heredero de las compañías de mi padre -de eso ya me estaba encargando-, no había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar, mejor dicho no había salido en los últimos años de Japón. Siempre allí, siempre cerca de mi familia, -una familia que pronto me odiaría-.

Después de una hora ya me encontraba en el cuartel; me dirigí hasta la sala de reuniones donde esperaba encontrarme con el alboroto de siempre -algo que nunca paso-, en su lugar me encontré con un tenso silencio. Todos parecían estar sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos como para prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera mi lugar en la mesa y me dispuse a esperar a que llegara Pein, o tal vez ¿Madara? No, no creía que esto fuera a suceder. Si, Madara nos dio la misión, ¿pero cuantas posibilidades hay de que se aparezca? La verdad ninguna. Aun así, solo esperaba buenas noticias, mire a todos los demás. _—Tal vez no soy el único que espera buenas noticias. —_pensé.

Volví a ver las fotos de las jóvenes promesas del mundo; chicas y chicos del cual dependía el desarrollo del mismo, jóvenes inteligentes, valiosos, importantes, muchos de ellos herederos de grandes fortunas y de puestos de las grandes industrias.

Muchas personas había en este mundo, pero realmente pocas valía la pena de mencionar; esas personas especiales brillaban en su entorno como diamantes, llamando la atención del que se topara en su camino. ¿Y por qué no? Llamando la atención de personas de cuidado. –Así como yo-. Y es que, es fácil de imaginar que un coleccionador como yo, quería obtener esos espectaculares diamantes para mi colección.

¿Dónde estaban? Eso es muy fácil de responder; en todo el mundo, pero últimamente los padres de estas jóvenes promesas habían decidido que estudiaran en uno de los mejores institutos del mundo –¿obvio no?-.

Revisando las fotos hubo una muy especial que llamo mi atención.

—¿Así que mis niñas ya llegaron a Japón? —dije mirando la foto donde salían seis chicas sentadas al lado de un árbol con el uniforme de Konoha Academy —. Cada vez me sorprenden más —estas chicas eran de mis diamantes preferidos. Conocía a cada una de ellas y me había encargado de jugar con cada una de estas, con sus mentes y sentimientos, no eran tan fáciles de manejar, por eso me gustaban tanto. —. Esto significa que empieza nuevamente el juego. Pero esta vez no están solas chicas, esta vez hay otro grupo de piezas —dije sacando otra de las fotos donde se podía observar un grupo de chicos con el uniforme del mismo instituto —. Pero no se sientan celosas, siguen siendo mis preferidas.

—_**Debo correr, no puedo dejar que les pase nada**__—pensé. Corriendo por ese pasillo oscuro, tenía que llegar antes de que les pasara algo. No, no podía dejarlas solas. Tenía el presentimiento que iba a pasar algo y no era nada bueno._

Hace dos horas nos encontrábamos en la guarida de Orochimaru. Después de casi dos años de perseguirlo, viendo sus víctimas, cayendo en sus trampas. Por fin habíamos dado con la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraba el muy maldito. Estábamos extasiadas, felices, con la adrenalina al máximo, solo pensábamos en ir y matarlo. Que se convirtiera en otro de nuestra larga lista de criminales caídos ante nuestras manos, sonreír como siempre ante una victoria, sonreír al verlo caer. Si, era muy macabro, pero con eso éramos orgullosas, así nos entrenamos y así éramos felices.

Cuando llegamos empecé a sentir que algo estaba mal, con sus trampas, todo me hacía sentir más preocupada, y era raro porque uno se preocupa cuando esta todo en silencio, cuando no pasa nada, allí es cuando uno dice "todo es muy fácil, nos estaba esperando". Pero todo lo que vivíamos en ese momento era lo contrario y aun así sentía que todo estaba malditamente mal. ¿Pero qué les diría a las chicas?—

_**Oigan, creo que nos estaban esperando porque las trampas estaban puestas **__—ensaye en mi mente. Nunca diría eso, seria entupido._

Pasaba el tiempo y ya habíamos encontrado varios cadáveres en estado de descomposición. Pruebas que incriminaban a Orochimaru y a Kabuto en muchos asesinatos, escondidas en lugares muy alejados de la vista.

Decidimos separarnos para cubrir mejor el lugar y yo estuve a punto de gritarles que no se fueran, cosa que no hice. Quería llorar como niña pequeña y rogarles que saliéramos de ese tétrico sitio, pero tampoco lo hice. Por lo menos manteníamos cierto contacto con las chicas, quienes nos daban informes de lo que encontraban y yo no podía evitar suspirar de alivio al escuchar que todas estaban bien.

Cuando empecé a sentirme con una cobarde y pensar que todo iba a salir como lo habíamos planeado, suspire y recobre mi confianza, esa confianza que se hizo añicos al instante al oír la voz de Alice.

—Perdí contacto con el equipo azul —nos informo con algo de preocupación.

—¿Qué? —dije con la voz entrecortada.

—Ya Sakura, quizás es un problema de conexión —dijo Aiko despreocupada. La mire suplicante. De verdad quería creer esas palabras.

—Si…Debe ser eso —dijo Alice sin creérselo del todo —. A ver Sakura inténtalo tú.

—Si —dije. Respire varias veces para calmar mi respiración, cuando creí lograrlo pronuncie —. Equipo rojo a equipo azul, respondan —pasaron unos minutos y no se escucho ninguna respuesta.

—Eso es raro —dijo Aiko con algo de preocupación.

—Mmm... Si —dijo Alice pensativa.

—¿Y si les paso algo? —hice la pregunta que me estaba quemando el cerebro.

—¡No! —dijo alterada Aiko.

—Tres —me llamo Alice con un tono frío.

—Si… —dije.

—Tendrás que averiguar que les paso al equipo azul —dijo sin ninguna emoción, una orden que no se puede rechazar. —. Cuando localices su ubicación, nos informas. Serás la guía para el equipo, seguirás las órdenes de dos y no te separas de ellas por ningún motivo, las llevaras hasta el lugar indicado y si pasa algo debes decírmelo de inmediato.

La mire por un momento preocupada.

—Vamos Sakura es solo una medida de protocolo no les paso nada, te lo puedo asegurar —dijo Aiko con entusiasmo. Mire Alice quien asistió y sin más me volví después de echarles una última mirada a mis compañeras.

Después de una hora ya me encontraba con las chicas, se habían detenido en una de las habitaciones porque había descubiertos a unos civiles encerrados, mejor dicho futuros y futuras víctimas del bisturí de sus secuestradores.

_Estábamos siguiendo el plan según lo ordenado, nos encontrábamos muy cerca de donde habíamos acordado encontrarnos. Por suerte no tuvimos más problemas para llegar allí._

—Tres comunícate con uno, quiero saber ¿Por qué demonios no están aquí? —dijo Temari enojada.

—Ok —le dije. —. Tres a uno cambio —llame.

—Aquí uno, ¿Qué pasa tres? —dijo Alice.

—Ya nos encontramos en el lugar asignado, ¿Dónde están ustedes? —le pregunte.

—Estamos revisando una habitación. Escuchamos algo extrañó y salimos a ver —me informo Alice. De pronto la comunicación se corto y a pesar de mis varios intentos por restablecerla no pude. Mire hacia atrás, quizás las chicas necesitaran ayuda.

—Perdí la comunicación… —dije mas para mi, que para Temari que estaba esperando el reporte.

—¿Otra falla en la señal? —pregunto Temari pensando.

—Son demasiadas fallas en un día —soltó Tenten con preocupación en su voz. Con esa posibilidad mi miedo crecía, esa era la opción que no quería escuchar y me molestaba ponerme así, era la primera vez que realmente me sentí como una cobarde, era la primera vez que en una misión quería salir huyendo.

— _**¿Por qué demonios me comporto así? —**__._

—¿Quieres decir que nos están saboteando? —Cuestiono Ino.

—Es probable —respondió Tenten.

—Lo siento —dije.

—¿Qué? —dijeron todas.

—Lo siento —dije más alto.

—¿De qué te disculpas? —Pregunto Ino.

—Me necesitan en otro lugar —les informe a las chicas y sin mas salí corriendo. A encontrar a mí equipo. Y sabía que cuando viera a Alice me mataría por desobedecer sus órdenes. Pero éramos un equipo, el equipo rojo, el gran E. R. Si algo pasaba estaría con ellas hasta el final.

En el pasillo solo se oía el ruido que hacían mis pies al correr, vi al final de este pasillo donde las había dejado. Abrí la puerta donde se suponían estarían mis compañeras. Me dolió el corazón al encontrarla vacía.

—_**Aiko, Alice ¿Dónde están? —**__¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no están aquí?_

_Volví a correr. Tenía que encontrarlas. Ya no me importaba capturar a Orochimaru, había algo que no me gustaba desde que había pisado ese lugar –hasta el aire es raro-. Algo me decía que todas debíamos salir de allí lo antes posible._

_**-¿Chicas no me hagan esto?**__ —dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. __**— ¿Por qué siento que el nos estaba esperando?**_

—_Tres a Uno cambio —llame Alice llame por el micrófono —. Uno responde por favor —abrí otra puerta, la habitación estaba vacía. Volví a correr por el pasillo. —. Tres a seis cambio —llame Aiko. —. ¡Por favor una de las dos responda!_

—Frentona.

—Frentona… —escuche la voz más fuerte. —. ¡Sakura despierta!

Me levante de golpe ahogada, como quien se queda sin aire y respirar con necesidad, mire todo a mí alrededor. Ya no me encontraba en ese pasillo oscuro, en cambio estaba en mi habitación. ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Mire a la persona que me despertó: Ino se veía preocupada; ella esperaba que dijera algo, pero nada salía de mi boca, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta. Tape mis ojos con mis manos. Mis mejillas se encontraban… ¿mojadas? ¿Acaso había llorado?

Había dos fuertes sentimientos dentro de mí; dolor y vacío. No me sintiera así, si solo hubiera sido un sueño. No, no era un sueño, lo que tuve fue un recuerdo –uno el cual no me gustaba-.

—_Aiko... –mi amiga, mi compañera, mi hermana-. ¿Por qué ella?_

—Sakura… —me llamo Ino, su voz sonaba angustiada. —. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué? —pregunte. —. ¿Por qué ella? —dije histérica. —. ¿Por qué Aiko? —. Mi voz sonaba quebrada, pero es que no lo soportaba más, tenía que llorar. ¡Me dolía! Por más que pasaba el tiempo, esa herida seguía abierta, seguía quemándome el corazón. No soporte más y estalle en llanto.

—…—Ino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Podía comprenderla ¿Qué podía decir para hacerme sentir mejor? La respuesta llego por si sola; nada. Su rostro mostraba lo frustrada que estaba, le dolía verme así, pero era algo inevitable y ella lo sabía.

—Por favor Ino, déjame sola —le pedí.

—Pero… —dijo pero se vio interrumpida.

—Por favor, solo necesito estar sola un rato —le suplique. Ella me vio con preocupación y baje la mirada.

Después de unos instantes Ino se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Cuando quieras hablar con alguien búscame —me pidió algo triste. Pero veía difícil que yo fuera a romper el de silencio que involucraba Aiko.

Unas horas después ya me encontraba de mejor humor –aunque no del todo-. Las chicas habían hecho hasta lo imposible para subir los ánimos –desde helados, hasta payasadas-. A todas nos afectaba el tema y ninguna quería tocarlo, pero siempre cuando salía a flote todas trataban de mejorar el ambiente –porque después de todo así lo habría querido ella-.

En la tarde todas las chicas se fueron a sus lugares correspondientes para prepararse para la fiesta, y es que cada una de ellas debía llegar con su supuesta familia para no romper la cuartada que habíamos montado.

Cuando se hizo la hora de bajar ya estábamos listas. Alice y yo bajamos y esperamos a Dylan.

—¿Están listas? —pregunto Dylan. Lo detalle; iba con un taje color negro, una camisa blanca, sin corbata. Debía admitir que el traje le sentaba muy bien a su estilo despreocupado.

—Si Dylan ya nos podemos ir a la fiesta —dijo Alice —. Las chicas nos van a estar esperando allá.

—Vámonos —dije. Las chicas no eran de tener mucha paciencia y no era bueno tentar a la suerte.

—_Nada —_pensé. _—. No hemos encontrado nada sobre el._

¿Cómo es posible que no dejara ni una pista?

No había crimen perfecto; siempre algo sale mal. Entonces, ¿cómo es que llevábamos un año y medio –seis asesinatos- y ninguna pista? Nada que nos guiara hasta el asesino, nada que nos dijera del; ¿Por qué actuaba? Ni huellas, ni pisadas, ni cabellos. ¡Ni nada!

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cuidadoso? ¿Cómo podía evadir a Akatsukis? ¿Cómo podía evadirme a mí?

—Cariño —tocaron a la puerta, reconocí la voz de mi madre —. ¿Puedo?

—Si, pasa está abierta. —le dije. Al instante pude observar desde el espejo que mi madre entraba y se acercaba hasta donde estaba.

—Mírate hijo; estas muy guapo —dijo con orgullo —. Se nota que haz crecido mucho —menciono con algo de… ¿melancolía?

—Madre…—

—No, no hay tiempo para esto —dijo como para si misma —. Los invitados están por llegar —se dirigió hacia la puerta. —. Quizás hoy veas a tu futura esposa —dijo con aire soñador y salio de la habitación.

Media hora después ya me encontraba recibiendo invitados de la "fiesta". Ya me había imaginado como seria esta fiesta y al ver el resultado supe que había acertado en todo lo que había predicho.

— ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? —pregunte claramente enojada. Nos encontrábamos en el único lugar al que no quería ir. –La mansión Uchiha-.

Parecía que el mugroso destino se empeñara en ponerme al Uchiha menor en cada paso que daba –y eso me hartaba-.

—Sakura, aquí es la fiesta. —dijo con suavidad Dylan.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte.

—Porque aquí la familia Uchiha decidió hacer la fiesta —respondió Dylan sin entender mi pregunta.

— ¿Por qué? —repetí.

—Oigan, ya paren —dijo con fastidio Alice. —. Vamos —dijo y fue la primera en salir, cosa que agradeció el chofer que llevaba como media hora con la puerta de la limosina abierta. Dylan me miro por un instante, también salio y me extendió su mano. Suspire derrotada; esta sería una larga noche.

—Sakura… —me llamo Dylan todavía con su mano extendida, la tome y salí de la limo.

—¿Que pasa Sakura? —me pregunto Alice mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada. —. ¿Por qué la apatía?

— ¿Es que acaso me lo tengo que encontrar en todas partes? —le pregunte con un tono de suplica.

—¿Quién? —pregunto Dylan preocupado. Lo mire y negué con la cabeza.

—Nadie —dije.

—Mmm... Te prometo que después de la fiesta hablaremos de este problema. ¿Bien? — menciono Alice con un tono calmado.

—Bien… —pronuncie con un poco más de ánimos. Quizás la fiesta no fuera tan mala después de todo.

—Ya se les hacia tarde —dijo una voz familiar, cuando entramos al gran salón.

—¿Así nos recibes Puerca? —le dije a Ino. Estaba hermosa con un vestido color vino largo, con una abertura en la pierna izquierda y un escote que le quedaba bastante bien. Llevaba su cabellera rubia suelta con algunos rulos, unos zarcillos largos de diamantes.

—¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? —dijo con molestia Temari. Ella llevaba un vestido negro muy sencillo sin mangas largo, con el pelo recogido en un moño muy elegante. Unos zarcillos que hacían juego con un collar y una pulsera de oro blanco.

—Por cosas del destino —dijo Alice y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Ino y Temari.

—Ya chicas, cálmense —intervino una nerviosa Tenten.. Llevaba un vestido corto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas color crema, llevaba el pelo suelto con rulos al final y un collar de perlas.

—Chicas ya vengo —les aviso Dylan y sin más se alejo de ellas.

—¿Y Hinata? —Pregunte.

—No la hemos visto —respondió Tenten.

—Creo que no la buscaron bien —les dije.

—¡Claro que sii! —chillo Ino.

—No creo —me apoyo Alice.

—¿Por qué lo dicen? —pregunto Temari.

—Porque allá esta —dije señalándola con la mirada.

—Y tiene muy buena compañía —dijo Alice con un tono coqueto. Era cierto estaba acompañada de quien suponía era su primo y con el chico se encontraba otro grupo de chicos.

Alice se dirigió hacia allá y acto después ya todas la seguíamos. La chica parecía algo alejada del grupo de chicos que tenia al frente, aunque lo más seguro es que los conociera a todos.

—Hola Hina-chan —saludo con una sonrisa amable Alice. Todos los chicos se giraron como si el saludo hubiera sido con ellos. —. Neji-san —saludo cortes al primo de Hinata. Este era un chico muy guapo, de estatura un poco alta, de una confección atlética, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su prima, su cabello de color castaño oscuro lo llevaban en una coleta baja, iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir color gris claro y una camisa color blanco.

—Alice-sama —respondió igual de cortes Neji.

—Hola chicas —saludo Hinata con algo de alivio. Todas sonreíamos con amabilidad —. Etto… ellas son: Tarumi Ino, Hattori Sakura, Attenbought Alice, Black Temari y Fang Tenten —nos presento Hinata a todos los presentes. —. Chicas ellos son: mi primo Hyuga Neji, Namikase Naruto —este chico era de tez bronceada, rubio, de ojos azul celeste, alto, de cuerpo atlético. Lo recordaba era el chico que se sentaba del lado derecho del Uchiha menor. —, Inuzuka kiba —a este chico también lo recordaba, era el maleducado con quien había tropezado y se había ido sin disculparse —, Sabaku no Gaara —_¿ Sabaku no? Ohhhh el hermano de Temari_-. Lo mire con mucha curiosidad, no todos los días veías el hermano de una Kunoichi, y solo puedo decir algo –_dios mío que hermano más sexi -. _El chico era de cabello rojo fuego, de estatura media, ojos verdes aceituna –con una mirada algo triste y con oscuridad ella- con la misma condición física que los demás.

—Un gusto ttebayo —dijo el Namikase.

—Veo que ya se conocen —dijo un voz. Al voltear pude observar a Itachi Uchiha, quien sonreía amablemente.

—Hola Itachi-kun —le dije respondiendo con la misma sonrisa. Desde la noche anterior el nos había pedido dejar las formalidades y llamarlo solo por su nombre y cabe decir que yo acepte gustosa. A parte de Mikoto era el que me había caído bien de la familia, era todo lo opuesto a su hermano menor, aunque había algo en Itachi que de verdad me inquietaba.

—Hola Itachi —Saludo Alice.

—Uchiha-san —hizo una leve reverencia Hinata.

—Hola Sakura, Alice, Hinata-san, Neji, Gaara y enanos —dijo al final dirigiendo su vista hasta Naruto y Kiba. —. Todavía no tengo el gusto, Itachi Uchiha —se presento a Ino, Tenten y Temari, quienes también se presentaron.

—Tu Itachi —llamo la atención el rubio. —. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme enano? ¿Acaso quieres que te golpee?

—Naruto… —dijo Itachi con calma —. Estamos en una fiesta. ¿Acaso quieres que te deje en vergüenza delante de estas hermosas chicas?. —respondió con diversión —. Bueno chicas, dejemos de lado al infantil amigo de mi hermano y acompáñenme.

—Mírate Itachi y yo que decías que eras gay, rodeado de chicas lindas —dijo un chico de cabello rubio largo, alto, muy atractivo, de ojos celeste, aunque un mechón de pelo le cubría uno de sus ojos, tenía una pose divertida.

El rubio no estaba solo lo acompañaban un chico pelirrojo, ojos color chocolate, de estatura media, de buena condición física. Una chica muy linda de cabello azul, de ojos del mismo color, era de estatura media, estaba en buena forma, llevaba un vestido negro corto y con una rosa de papel en el pelo. Al lado de la chica se encontraba un chico de cabello anaranjado despeinado, con muchos piercing, sus ojos eran de color gris claro, era de buena condición y miraba la escena con seriedad.

—Venimos hablan contigo —dijo el de los piercing. Itachi que ya se había puesto serio asistió.

—Disculpen chicas, me tengo que retirar disfruten la fiesta —todas sonreímos sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿No, nos vas a presentar? —se quejo el rubio.

—Hmph… no —respondió Itachi.

—Bueno ya que el maleducado no presenta; soy Deidara, a sus órdenes —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. —. El es Sasori —señalo al pelirrojo —. El raro de allá es Pein y la pelo azul es Konan —dijo señalando alos otros dos —. Ahora mi número es… —

—Ya cállate idiota —le ordeno Itachi.

—Si es obvio que a ninguna le interesa tu número —dijo Sasori. Y sin más se como Konan se lleva a un chibi Deidara arrastrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

**Yaaaaaaaa aquí estoy, no estaba ni muerta ni de parranda.**

**Disculpen mi súper atraso, no tengo escusa.**

**Bueno aquí hay un nuevo un cap, espero que les haya gustado.**

**aquí están algunos link para que vean algunos de los vestidos de las chicas, quiten los espacios y listo.**

**el de sakura:**

**http : / .com/es/magazine/p/vestidos-fiesta-ligeros-y-vaporosos-pronovias-2010**

**el de alice:  
****http : / .com/articulos/moda-bodas/fotos/7263**

**Temari:**

**http : / /**

**Tenten:**

**http : / / /vestidos-asimetricos-cortos/vestidos-asimetricos-cortos-2/**

**Bueno esta vez no hay nada gracioso que puede contar puede que si pero no me acuerdo de ninguna. Jejejejejejeje**

**bueno el cap es para mi carnívora, quien estuvo siempre al pendiente que lo terminara, a veces era ella quien me acordaba que tenia un fic y resulta que tengo dos xD y para mi amiga Arami.**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, alertas y favoritos, lo aprecio muchooooo 3**

**bueno y si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic, pueden hacerla en Reviews, en mp o incluso pueden agregarme en al Factbook (esta en mi perfil)**

**sin mas me despido….**

**Bye, bye.**


	8. Grandes decisiones, el comienzo de todo

**Disclaimers:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

**Sumary:** Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. SasuSaku.

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—**_Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—_**

**Cuando este toda la narración en _cursiva_ es un recuerdo.**

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Mi vida como estudiante**

**Capitulo 8: Grandes decisiones, el comienzo de todo.  
**  
—Es una noche muy hermosa ¿no te parece? —Dijo un hombre de aspecto sombrío y sonrisa aterradora, lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue como un gruñido asustado de su acompañante –esta era una chica que se encontraba atada a una gran mesa de metal y completamente desnuda. Era de unos aproximados once años, lucia unas pupilas muy dilatadas y en su rostro se mostraba el pánico que sentía -.

En el lugar donde se encontraban estas personas, estaba muy alejado del caos de la ciudad, era una habitación muy fría y con muy poca luz -a excepción de una lámpara de techo que estaba encendida-.

Orochimaru se dispuso a corta la piel de la chica sin ninguna señal de piedad, jugaba con el cuerpo de esta como si estuviese muerta, cortaba la piel de la chica y la jalaba con su mano separando así la piel de los musculos. Su víctima se retorcía del dolor ya sin esperanzas de salir de esta, hacia sonidos irreconocibles para cualquiera y es que minutos antes le habían cortado la lengua. Empezó arrancando sus uñas con una pinza, clavándole pequeñas estacas de madera en los dedos para después irlos cortando.

Esta niña llevaba días encerrada siendo torturada de todas las maneras posible -había pasado de ser violada en repetidas ocasiones, quemada, ahogada-. Vivía de beber su propio orine y de comer lo que encontraba –desde trozos de algún cadáver, cucarachas o cualquier animal rastrero-.

Orochimaru continuo cortando sus piernas, arrancando le los huesos…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de gafas que se acerco a Orochimaru.

—¿Ya la es la hora? —le dijo a Kabuto, el cual asistió. —. Da la orden para que comience la sorpresa —. Dijo agrandando su sonrisa. Orochimaru tomo una especie de aguja para explotar uno de los globos oculares de la chica.

* * *

Fije mí vista en Alice –quien veía con el seño fruncido a unos meseros-.

—Qué extraño… —dijo Alice con la ceja alzada.

— ¿ehh? —dije con cierta antipatía por mi alrededor.

—Mmm nada…

—Alice a mi no me engañas… —le dije con seguridad —. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Viste a esos meseros? —pregunto. Examine curiosa a los dos meseros, la verdad no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal.

—Si, ¿Por qué? —dirigí ahora mi mirada en Alice y la vi curiosa, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar.

—Según los planes de construcción de esta casa el baño esta por allá… —dice señalándolo con la vista, fije mi atención a ese punto y alce las cejas sin entender todavía a donde quería llegar —. Hace unos minutos esos mismos meseros fueron al baño con un carrito de comida…

— ¿Con un carrito de comida? —pregunte realmente confundida.

—Si…

—¿Para qué unos meseros irían con un carrito de comida al baño? —la mire sin entender… debía de estarme jodiendo.

—Esa es la pregunta del millón, podría ser… —se cayó de inmediato y sonrió. Mire a donde veía Alice y comprendí porque guardo silencio.

—Buenas noches chicas ¿disfrutan la fiesta? —pregunto la señora Uchiha, ella vestía un hermoso vestido largo color vino con una abertura en la pierna derecha -su largo pelo lo llevaba suelto-. Realmente se veía muy hermosa.

—Si y por cierto… se ve muy hermosa señora Uchiha —dijo Alice tan impactada como yo, a lo que ella solo rio.

—Es cierto, le queda hermoso ese vestido —dije con cierta timidez.

—Ohh gracias chicas, pero pueden llamarme Mikoto —nos dijo con una sonrisa —. ¿Y no han visto a Itachi? Tengo algo de tiempo buscándolo…—pregunto.

—Estuvimos hablando con él hace un buen rato, pero ni idea de donde este —le dije con amabilidad.

—Bueno las dejo sigan disfrutan de la fiesta, tengo que seguir recibiendo los invitados y seguir buscando a mi hijo. Con su permiso, están en su casa—nos dijo sonriendo. Alice y yo nos fuimos a buscar a las demás chicas, después nos pusimos a platicar de cosas sin importancia sobre la fiesta.

Después un rato fije mi mirada por un largo tiempo en un gran reloj que había en el gran salón. Tres horas… ¡Tres largas horas!

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que llegamos a la fiesta y debo decir que me parecieron el milenio completo, había cumplido con mi nivel de tortura de un siglo– ¡ya, quería, irme!-. Las chicas y yo habíamos pasado la noche riendo, bailando e incluso me había burlado de una chica pelirroja –juro que en ese momento sentí compasión por el Uchiha menor, pero solo un poco-.

_Me encontraba buscando con la mirada a Alice que de un momento a otro había desaparecido, les pregunte a las chicas pero ninguna me estaba prestando atención; ¡ni siquiera Ino!. Me dispuse a buscarla yo misma y dejar ser ignorada por las demás, en ese lugar me sentía como un bicho raro, pero claro mi semblante y mi sonrisa decía otra cosa –pura apariencia señores-_

_—¿A quién buscas? —me dijo una voz femenina muy familiar. Me volví y vi a Alice con una sonrisa._

—A ti… ¿a quién más buscaría? —dije con algo de curiosidad y cuando pensé ¿a quién más podría buscar yo?: la respuesta no me gusto.

—Mmm… no se ¿a Dylan? —dijo con un tono muy sarcástico para mi gusto…

—**Si claro, a Dylan…** —pensé. —, **Por cierto... ¿y Dylan?**

De un momento a otro se escucho una cantidad de suspiros femeninos increíbles, pero no preste atención a que lo causaba y busque con la mirada a nuestro "Tutor".

—Hey Saku… mira a quien tú "nunca" buscarías —dijo de nuevo con el tono anterior. No pude evitar voltear a verlo y allí estaba Sasuke, vestía con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de vestir gris. Debía admitir que se veía muy bien –demasiado violable- y sobre todo muy sexi.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha, para ahora mismo! —Dijo una chica muy linda pelirroja y de lentes, usaba un vestido largo de color negro y el cabello lo usaba semi-recogido. La reconocí de inmediato era de Konoha Academy, su nombre era Karin Uzumaki. -Recordaba haberla visto en los expedientes de los estudiantes-.

Sasuke la ignoro olímpicamente provocando que la chica adelantara su paso y se colocara justo al frente de él.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! —exigió con voz fuerte. Al parecer vio que con ese tono no iba a conseguir nada porque inmediatamente cambio su expresión por una más infantil –por así decirlo-. —, Por favor Sasukito, solo un momento —dijo en todo suplicante.

**—Un momento… —**pensé** —. ¿Qué hago yo al pendiente de lo que le dicen al Uchiha? —**Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me concentre en lo importante….

* * *

_Cuando baje de mi habitación me percate de esas personas completamente extrañas que habían llegado, nunca las había visto en mi vida y estaba seguro que no formaban parte del círculo social que invitaría a mi madre y por lo que sabía Itachi no tenía amigos en Japón, me quede completamente extrañado al verlo salir con ellos. Los seguí buscando información sobre estas personas._

—¿Qué quieren? —pregunto Itachi con algo de enojo.

—Madara nos mando a buscarte. — dijo el rubio del grupo.

_— **¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso habían mencionado el nombre de Madara?. —**pensé._

_—¿Quieres bajar la voz Deidara? —menciono Itachi con molestia —. Alguien podría escucharte._

—Uchiha Sasuke tenemos que hablar… —dijo una voz chillona detrás de mí. Maldita hora de encontrarme con Karin.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar… —le dije y voltee de nuevo a buscar a Itachi y al grupo de extraños pero esto ya no estaban.

— ¿Madara? —recordé el nombre que había mencionado el supuesto Deidara. Por lo que sabia así se llamaba su tío, pero su tío estaba muerto. ¿Verdad? Definitivamente averiguaría que tramaba Itachi y quien era el supuesto Madara. Todo esto le daba mala espina.

Llevaba algo de tiempo sospechando que el "gran" Itachi Uchiha les estaba mintiendo y desde hace un año me había propuesto saber que era. ¿Quién podría imaginar que el hijo predilecto de su padre andaba en malos pasos?

_—Avísele a Uchiha Itachi que Sasuke está aquí —ordene al vigilante. Mi madre me había mandado a Estados Unidos a buscarlo y aunque no era de mi agrado decidí venir._

—Disculpe joven el señor Uchiha no se encuentra actualmente… —menciono el viejo.

—¿A qué hora regresa? —le pregunte directamente.

—La verdad joven, yo no lo esperaría. El señor Uchiha tiene meses sin aparecer por aquí…

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunte realmente interesado.

—Aproximadamente seis meses…

—Uhmp. —Itachi llevaba cinco meses desde que se había mudado a Estados Unidos, ¿como es que no se había aparecido por allá desde ese tiempo? Examine al hombre, no parecía mentirme. —. Si llega aparecer por acá, no le diga que estuve aquí.

_—Con gusto joven…_

Me dirigí a la universidad donde se suponía estudiaba mi hermano, una de la mejores universidades a nivel internacional sin duda. Después de mover mis influencias logre dar con el grupo donde estudiaba Itachi, lo más extraño es que ninguno de sus compañeros ni compañeras recordaban a verlo visto.

* * *

Una vibración en mi pequeño bolso me llamo la atención, de inmediato saque mi celular. Era Leam –. Leam era uno de los seguidores de nuestra organización, un informante bastante talentoso-.

—¿Hola? —pregunte.

—Hola Haruno-sama, siento interrumpir pero tengo noticias… —dijo un poco nervioso.

—Ok, espera te comunico con Alice —dije y le pase el celular a Alice, quien lo tomo de inmediato. Las chicas y yo vimos a Alice preocupadas hasta que colgó el celular y me lo entrego…

—Nos espera un nuevo amigo… —susurro.

—¿Uno nuevo? —pregunto Temari seria y poniendo su mano en la cintura –eso era algo que hacia cuando se sentía incomoda-.

—Voy por Dylan… —dije por completo seria. —. _Una nueva víctima… —_pensé, era otra persona a la que le habían quitado su vida, sus metas, sueños. Esos malditos seguían divirtiéndose a costa de personas…

En mi camino me di cuenta que no se encontraban ya la misma cantidad de personas que hace unos minutos -había muchísima menos. A decir verdad solo había unas pocas personas-, ¿tan inversa en nuestro mundo estaba?, busque a Dylan y lo encontré con el señor Uchiha platicando amenamente de algo a lo que no le preste atención.

—Oh Sakura, que bien que te veo —dijo sonriendo como siempre —. Ya tenemos que irnos… ¿Dónde está mi hermanita linda? —dijo en tono de broma, no pude evitar sonreír.

—Está hablando con las chicas… —le dije.

—¿Podrías buscarla? —me pidió —, mientras yo termino de hablar con Fugaku-sama…

—Ok…—le dije —. Con permiso —y sin más me retire. Un sonoro grito proveniente de otro pasillo llamo la atención de todos, el señor Uchiha acompañados por Dylan fueron a paso rápido a ver que sucedía. El ambiente de pronto se puso muy pesado, se hizo en el sitio un profundo silencio que nadie quería romper.

—. Esto se puso interesante ¿no crees? —me dijo una voz femenina muy familiar…

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado Ino? —le dije sin voltear.

—No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no es muy normal que pase esto —dijo algo divertida.

Del mismo pasillo se volvieron a escuchar gritos esta vez no tan fuertes. A los minutos se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de la policía y como el timbre sonaba, una muy alterada y nerviosa Mikoto salió a abrir la puerta y les indico que pasaran…

— ¿Policias? —dijo Tenten.

— ¿Deberíamos ir? —pregunto Temari. Dylan camino hacia nosotras despeinándose el cabello –lo que significaba una cosa: Algo lo preocupaba…-.

— ¿Qué paso allá? —pregunte de inmediato cuando él se acerco a nosotros.

—Hay un cadáver…—fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

Me despeine un poco el cabello y me moví en el asiento, me sentía realmente incomoda en el avión, no me gustaba viajar aunque con frecuencia lo hacía. Nos Dirigíamos a Estados Unidos para abrir los documentos sobre Akatsuki. Con los últimos acontecimientos habíamos decidido movernos velozmente.

Habíamos pasado gran parte de la noche en la delegación rindiendo nuestra declaración de lo que habíamos hecho en la fiesta, ¡fue lo más divertido de la noche!, me la pase confundiendo a los policías que me interrogaban, -hasta lastima me dieron los pobres-.

Por otra parte Orochimaru nos había dejado dos cadáveres dando a entender que de nuevo su "juego" (con él lo llamaba) había comenzado, -literalmente nos dejo una nota que decía "comienza el juego"-. El había utilizado sus influencias para introducir un cadáver a la fiesta de los Uchihas sin que nadie se diera cuenta y con la misma agilidad lo había introducido en el baño…

En una hora nos entregarían el cadáver que faltaba para analizarlo por nuestros propios medios.

Me moría por terminar con todo de una vez, matar a Orochimaru, eliminar a Akatsuki, regresar vivir a Estados Unidos. Quería volver a la normalidad, en la que solo nos preocupábamos por los finales en los animes, por quien ganaba las batallas en los videos juegos, de a quien le tocaba el ultimo pedazo de pizza. Todo lo importante en mi mundo. Todo eso se veía bastante distante en este momento y realmente me sentía culpable por no contarle a las demás la gravedad de la situación –que no todas supieran de Akatsuki me hacía sentir realmente mal-.

En el trascurso del vuelo pude pensar con claridad todo lo que haría en las próximas horas…

Al llegar nos dirigimos al cuartel de inmediato y sin decir nada nos fuimos a la computadora maestra, pasamos varias horas desbloqueando códigos de protección y luego de la dura jornada conseguimos ver la información que buscábamos...comencé a leer con gran interés.

—Lo que acabaron de ver fue la información de cada miembro de Akatsuki —menciono Alice con molestia. —. Como ya se darán cuenta de que falta todo lo relacionado a Madara Uchiha, debemos averiguar cuál es su historia…

—Debemos destruir a esos malditos. —soltó Temaria muy enojada.

—Debemos conseguir más información sobre ellos —menciono Tenten.

—No sé cómo precisamente. Pero debemos acercarnos a esos chicos, hacer que ellos mismos nos den la información —dedujo Ino.

Yo no podía articular palabra alguna en mi había una sed de venganza inhumana, desde que habíamos descubierto quienes eran los miembros de Akatsuki una gran molestia se había apoderado de mi… Sin saber porque yo me había puesto un objetivo propio: Itachi Uchiha, el sería el primer objetivo de nuestra operación. Pero todo tendría un solo final; la destrucción de Akatsuki.

* * *

—Bueno debo comunicarles que para la evaluación final de este semestre deberán realizar un proyecto, el mismo será realizados en parejas y las misma ya han sido establecidas. No está sujeto a cambio. —hizo una pausa—. El proyecto tendrá un valor del cincuenta por ciento de su calificación final, el tema del mismo pueden escogerlo ustedes mismo… —dijo Kurenai. Al escuchar sus palabras sonreí divertida, me agradaba cuando las cosas salían tal como esperaba. —. En las hojas que les entregue esta el nombre de su compañero y la fecha de entrega, así como también los aspectos que se evaluaran…sin más: ¡NO REPRUEBEN!

Mire mi hoja como mero formalismo ya sabía con quien me tocaba: Sasuke Uchiha, mi pase directo a su hermano…Si, realmente todo salía como lo habíamos planeado.

* * *

—guardias dormidos… —me comunico Tente por el auricular.

—Sistema de seguridad desactivado —informo Alice.

—Cámaras de vigilancia muertas —nos dijo Hinata.

— ¿Todas en posición? —pregunte.

Después de tener una afirmación de las chicas nos dispusimos a entrar al gran cartel de Akatsuki, entramos en cada habitación a pesar del gran nivel de seguridad de la misma, -pero si ellos podían hacer algo, nosotras lo hacíamos mejor-. Al cabo de treinta minutos cada habitación había logrado ser destruida con pequeñas explosiones, destruyendo así cualquier pertenencia de las mismas. Al final de nuestra gran travesía le dejamos como regalo una nota que decía "gracias por su bienvenida, reciban esto en señal de nuestro aprecio"

* * *

—Hola Itachi-kun —

—¿Sakura-chan? —mencione —. ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Je,je,je,je —rio nerviosa y poco sonrojada —. Me perdí…

—Ya veo, eso suele pasar —dije con amabilidad —. Vamos te llevo a tu casa. No queremos que te pierdas de nuevo…

Caminamos hasta mi auto hablando de cosas en común, la verdad es que la pelirosa era muy agradable pero aun así sabia que la chica ocultaba algo… el sonido de mi celular desvió mi atención de la chica conteste sin dudar al ver de quien era la llamada.

—Ven ya al cuartel… —fue lo único que dijo Sasori y supuse que había pasado algo realmente malo.

* * *

ohhhhhhhhhh dios mio perdóneme y tengan compasión de mi L

espero les haya gustado el cap ya todo empezara avanzar con mayor velocidad  
¿preguntas? ¿mi dirección? ¿de qué forma es más genial matarme?

si me quieren preguntar algo sobre el fic pueden contactarme por mp, twitter, facebook o ask, todo esta en mi perfil :)

gracias por leer ¿merece un reviews?


	9. Recuerdos

Disclaimers:Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

Sumary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. ¿SasuSaku?

—Dialogo —

_—Pensamientos—_

**_—Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—_**

**_Cuando este toda la narración en cursiva es un recuerdo._**

PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.

Mi vida como estudiante

**Capítulo 9: Recuerdos**

_Mire al cielo nuevamente; plenamente oscuro, tan oscuro como visualizar nuestro futuro._

Encendí otro cigarrillo. Era maravilloso como podía mantenerme calmada, cualquier otra persona en estas mismas circunstancias quizás estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso. Volví a ver el reloj de mi muñeca; dos horas habían pasado desde que había llegado a ese lugar –el lugar_donde yacía mi tumba, una tumba con otro cuerpo-._

**HARUNO SAKURA.  
La mejor hija que pudiera existir.  
1994-1999.**

_Mi tumba se encontraba muy bien cuidada, -en ella reposaban flores frescas. Su flor favorita por su puesto-._

**—Mis padres deben de venir muy seguido —**Pensé.

—Podría apostar que tus padres pasan mucho tiempo aquí. — La voz de Ino rompió el silencio tan deprimente que reinaba en el lugar. Me reí internamente, ella siempre lograba adivinar mis pensamientos –por extraños que fueran en ocasiones-. Quizás por eso peleábamos tanto –demasiado similares diría yo-.

_—Dime que ya llego de Danzō. —solté con suplica. A mí en particular no me gustaba encontrarme con nuestro jefe, pero en esta ocasión se nos hacía necesario. Desde la desaparición de Aiko las cosas habían estado muy difíciles en nuestra organización._

—Todavía no Sakura. —pronuncio algo distante Temari, era extraña su cara; mejor dicho su expresión, se veía muy afectada. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y con unas muy marcadas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, se notaba que últimamente no cuidaba su físico como hace semanas –se veía tan distante aquellos días-, se encontraba más delgada y su piel lucia reseca. Pero lo que mas preocupaba era su miranda; estaba tan llena de dolor…

_Sin duda Kunoichi pasaba por momentos de crisis._

Un sonido alerto a todas las chicas alrededor de mi tumba, no era que tuviéramos un ataque o algo por el estilo, solo que en los últimos días estábamos demasiado alteradas para tomar el simple sonido del celular de Temari con la normalidad que nos caracterizaba.

—Ya llegaron por nosotras. —pronuncio cortante.

—Me parece estúpido que nos cite aquí para ir a su mansión —solté con reproche —. Como si no sabemos de memoria su dirección.

—Quiere hacernos saber que… manda el. —Ino parecía de pronto muy aterrada para ir con de Danzō.

—Esto siempre ha sido así Ino —Temari pronuncio sin alguna muestra de sentimiento.

Tardamos aproximadamente una hora en llegar a la "fantástica" mansión. Aquí fueron los inicios de Kunoichi y aquí se escondían secretos que aun para nosotras eran imaginables.

—¿El techo esta más interesante de lo normal?

Pegue un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de Alice que me miraba desde la puerta. -¿Cuándo llego?- La mire con sorpresa.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? —Pregunte con falso enfado.

—No lo creo, era más importante enseñarme a matar a ciegas.

—Y ni eso haces bien… —fingí vergüenza.

—Ohh…— pronuncio "triste". —. Pero hay por lo menos cien personas que dirían que estas equivocada.

— ¿A si? —pregunte sorprendida —. ¿Dónde están esas personas?

—Muertas. —dijo sonriente.

—Entonces dudo que puedan decir algo.

—Cambiando de tema —hizo una pausa —; ¿estas bien?

—Si, solo pensaba. Nada importante —Sonreí.

—Entonces no vale la pena pensarlo mucho. —dijo saliendo de la habitación más… ¿tranquila? ¿Acaso la preocupe?

_—¿Cómo coño nos da otra misión? —Grite. No es que esperara otra cosa de Danzō, pero solo llegar y darnos otra misión así tan fácil, tan limpiamente; era repugnante hasta para el. ¿Es que acaso no se entero de la muerte de Aiko? ¿No sabe que no hemos encontrado su cuerpo todavía? ¿Ignora que Alice esta en coma?_

—Cálmate Sakura. —me dijo triste Temari.

—¿Qué me calme? —pronuncie sin entender muy bien las palabras, pero era tarde algo ardía dentro de mi y por primera vez me permití sacarlo. —. ¡COMO CARAJOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME! —le grite furiosa a Temari —. Sabes podría entender que no le duela la muerte de Aiko… pero que no pregunte por Alice me enfurece —dije —. Danzō las crio, a ti y Alice. Dime ¿acaso te pregunto como estabas? Saliste herida en la misión ¿te pregunto si estabas mejor de tu herida de bala?

—No. —se limito a responder.

—¡EXACTO! —solté —. Para el solo somos objetos, simples armas —tome una larga pausa tratando en vano de tranquilizarme. —. Estamos apunto de perder a dos de nuestro grupo, a dos hermanas y tu aceptas hacer otra puta misión. ¿Te crees lo suficiente buena para tomar el puesto de Alice y hacernos creer que tanto ella como Aiko no existieron?

—¿Y CREES QUE PARA MI ES FACIL? —grito Temari de pronto. —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que a mi no me afecta esto?

—Pues…

—Mi mejor amiga esta en esa habitación conectada a no se cuantos aparatos. ¡Y NADIE ME ASEGURA QUE VIVA! Dime Sakura que te hace pensar que a mi no me afecta esto —soltó con una expresión de horror —. Pase años conviviendo y entrenando a una chica, que hoy esta muerta ¿y crees que no me duele saber que ni siquiera he encontrado su cuerpo?

—Temari…

—¡Yo se que quería ser la líder después de Tsunade! ¡QUERIA! y ten por seguro que no quería esto —hizo una pausa —. Las amo tanto como tú, ¡incluso más!–su rostro era de total desconsuelo ahora. Sus palabras cada vez sonaban más bajas—. Puedes estar segura que detesto a Danzō mas que tu… Sakura,¿ dime dónde estabas cuando…?

—¿Sakura dónde está el disco que te preste?

Voltee y vi la cara de Tenten mirándome con curiosidad. Recorde con rapidez de que hablaba Tenten. Me levante tome su CD y se lo entregue.

—Me sirvió de mucho, te lo agradezco.

—No hay de que pequeña —dijo con una característica sonrisa.

—¡Solo soy un año menor que tú! —Ella tenía esa gran fascinación de hacerme sentir la "niña" del grupo.

—¡Por dios estás haciendo puchero! —dijo muerta de risa —, ¿y a si quieres que no te diga pequeña?

Fingí enojo y la saque de mi habitación cerrándole la puerta a su espalda. Logre escuchar un "¡eso no fue para nada maduro!", ahora era yo quien reia.

Saque mi lapto y entre al Facebook, no era que estuviera muy apegada a esa vida social pero era parte de nuestro creativo plan de venganza contra Akatsuki. Por primera vez sentí pena o quizás lastima por los ya conocidos miembros de esta organización… —Naaaah. —me reí de mi broma persona; las chicas de kunoichi eran demasiado vengativas o quizás muy orgullosas…

_—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Reclamo Tsunade con la carpeta que le acababa de entregar. -Puse los ojos en blanco- Esto era la parte tediosa de nuestro plan; sabíamos de antemano que Tsunade no nos dejaría interferir en la planificación escolar de su "brillante instituto"._

—Es un proyecto de investigación —respondió Alice por quinta vez. La mire por sexta vez, seguía calmada con un rostro relajado -¡A sido bendecida por los dioses con esa paciencia!- pensé.

—¿Y que lograrán con esto? ¡Pensé que estaban lo suficiente ocupadas con Orochi… con el!

—Lo estamos —respondió Temari que parecía ya demasiado fastidiada con la situación.

—Tsunade —llamo su atención Alice —. Tenemos que infiltrarnos en la vida de ciertas personas para esta misión, no es nada nuevo en realidad — ¿no era por la venganza? Después preguntaría eso —. Sus nombres están anotados allí e incluso hemos escogido a la mejor agente para cada una de esas personas… si no es con ese proyecto será con otra cosa, sabes muy bien que somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para cumplir nuestros objetivos…

—En eso tienes razón, yo misma las entrene para eso y aunque no me convence del todo esto—señalo la carpeta —lo hare.

Todas sonreímos orgullosas ¡incluso Tsunade! Ella sí que era un hueso duro de roer…

Mientras nos dirigíamos nuestros respectivos salones de clase repase mentalmente esta fase de plan: Infiltrarme en la mansión Uchiha, bueno ese era mi objetivo… Todas teníamos un diferente encargo que nos llevaría al mismo fin, pero Alice no era de compartir las otras "tareas" –las que incluían a las demás-, decía que era una distracción para nosotras; así que nos decía la parte que teníamos que cumplir cada una y eso nos bastaba… bueno a mí no me bastaba eso, siempre quería saber más de la cuenta. Hyuga Neji estaría con Tenten, de Namikase Naruto –que por cierto era el ahijado de Tsunade- se encargaría Hinata, Temari torturaría a un chico llamado Nara Shikamaru. Eso era lo único que pude averiguar y realmente me preguntaba que harían Alice e Ino.

Tsunade había tardado un día procesando la información y trasmitiéndola a sus profesores.

—Bueno debo comunicarles que para la evaluación final de este semestre deberán realizar un proyecto, el mismo será realizados en parejas y las mismas ya han sido establecidas. No está sujeto a cambio. —Hizo una pausa—. El proyecto tendrá un valor del cincuenta por ciento de su calificación final, el tema del mismo pueden escogerlo ustedes mismo… —dijo Kurenai. Hablaba muy rápido como si quisiera que nadie entendiera o quizás era ella la que aún no lo terminara de entender—. En las hojas que les entregue está el nombre de su compañero y la fecha de entrega, así como también los aspectos que se evaluaran…sin más: ¡NO REPRUEBEN!

—¡Súbele Dylan! —chillo Alice con suplica.

—Van a quedar sorda niña, estoy seguro que la tv se escucha en toda la casa —dijo la voz de mi hermano. Voltee a ver la hora: las diez de la noche y pude comprender porque el chillido desesperado de Alice, me levante de la cama y fui hasta donde estaba el alborotó. Me encontré con todos reunidos viendo The Walking Dead en una tv gigante.

—Ohh Sakura dime que me harás un virus así —me dijo con suplica Alice.

—Creo que esa clase de virus es la que tratamos de controlar Ali —soltó contenta Temari.

—No la escuches frentona haz el virus, será divertido ir disparando sin mirar a quien. —dijo Ino.

—Eso lo haces todos los días Ino —dijo Tenten.

Sonreí, era difícil de imaginar a estas chicas bastante infantiles en alguna situación seria actuando como adultas, si no las conociera y no hubiera vivido momentos horribles con ellas habría dicho que es eso imposible.

—Ella se va a morir —les dije bromista, no tenía ni idea si tenía razón o no, pero quería enojarlos. De inmediato Ino me lanzo un cojín.

—¡Callate Frentona! — grito.

—Saku no lo arruines por favor —dijo Dylan.

—¡Que se muera por puta! — les dije volviendo a mi cuarto.

—Amen hermana —le escuche decirme a Alice —. Que así sea.

_Después de atacar el cuartel akatsuki nos pusimos en marcha, habíamos hecho nuestra tarea. Había investigado las rutas que solía tomar Itachi para ir al cuartel, a uno de sus departamentos, el del café que solía visitar, en fin… yo Haruno Sakura me sabía el horario natural de cada uno de los Uchiha, más en particular el de Uchiha Itachi. –sabia a donde iba, como iba y que hacia-_

No es de extrañar que sabía que "Itachi-kun" -como lo llegue a llamar hace poco- pasaría por esta calle. Aunque también se debía a la manipulación de Alice en la vía pública, creando así que la única opción fuera pasar por aquí. Sabía que iría a tomar un café y donde estacionaria su auto.

—¿Estas lista Saku? —me pregunto Alice.

—Si ¿todo listo? — le pregunté mientras arreglaba mi cabello.

_—Sí, recuerda que cuando llames de su celular…_

—Que llamada debe durar como cinco minutos —la imite —. Lo sé, Alice no es la primera vez que hago esto—

—Bueno, está bien… el llegara en dos minutos —dijo distante —. Adiós y suerte. —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar, guarde el teléfono cuando lo tuve cerca.

—Hola Itachi-kun —

—¿Sakura-chan? —menciono sorprendido —. ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Je,je,je,je —reí —. Me perdí…

—Ya veo, eso suele pasar —dijo con amabilidad —. Vamos te llevo a tu casa. No queremos que te pierdas de nuevo…

Caminamos hasta su auto hablando de ciertas estupideces. Cuando lo llamaron al celular recordé lo que debía hacer y por el la expresión que puso –aunque fuera solo por unos segundos- sabía que lo habían alertado de algo.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunte.

—Nada importante, cosas del trabajo —dijo y sonrió.

—¿Itachi-kun me prestarías tu celular? —dije con falsa vergüenza —. El mío se descargó y Dylan debe de estar preocupado.

—Mmm… claro —dijo y me paso el celular. Marque con rapidez el número de Alice 

_—Hola Dylan. Si, si estoy bien. No te preocupes —dije mantenido un falso dialogo con Dylan —. Claro te escucho…. Aja… aja…claro entiendo —dije —. Estoy con Itachi-kun el me llevara a casa —hice pausa para preguntarle a Itachi — ¿falta mucho? —escuche un leve no —. No, estamos cerca aunque no sé dónde exactamente –cuando pasaron los cinco minutos me despedí y colgué—. Muchas gracias Itachi-kun el realmente se preocupa mucho…_

—No te preocupes —dijo tomando el celular y guardándolo en su bolsillo. Después de unos cuantos minutos me dejo en la entrada de la mansión, agradecí de nuevo entre no sin antes ver como salía a toda velocidad.

—¿Y…? —le pregunte a Alice apenas entre en un salón "secreto".

—Listo Sakura, su celular es mío y con él sus registros, contactos, contraseñas. Itachi Uchiha no volverá a tener una llamada sin que yo sepa y escuche. Lo mejor de todo es que es imposible que me detecte.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, hoy tendría que hablar con el Uchiha menor y la verdad no estaba muy contenta por hacerlo. Me arregle y maquille para cubrir unas muy marcadas ojeras –las frecuentes pesadillas y todo lo que estaba pasado estaban haciendo estragos- .

—Frentona ¡por fin bajas! —Grito Ino.

—Usss ¡baja la voz! —reclamo Alice. Era obvio lo que pasaba; Ino ya había tomado su café mientras que Aly…

—Sakura estoy segura que conozco a ese chico… —dijo Alice pensativa mientras el servicio nos traía el desayuno y Alice su preciado café.

—¿A quién se refieren? —Pregunto curiosa Ino.

—A el…—dijo abriendo su lapto y mostrándole a Ino la foto de Ayusawa Sai…__

Alice y Hinata investigaban a cada persona del instituto, aprendiendo de memoria cada dato –por insignificante que sea-. Eso llevaba bastante tiempo por la gran cantidad de alumnos y personal.

—Alice ¿pasa algo? —pregunté. No era normal que el perfil de un estudiante permaneciera tanto tiempo en revisión.

—No lo sé. —dijo algo confundida. Me acerque y vi al chico.

—No encuentro nada raro — le dije después de ver el perfil y expediente.

—Lo conozco… — dijo.

—¿De dónde? —solté confundida. No era que no confiara en ella o en su memoria –en realidad sabía muy bien que todas las chicas en Kunoichi poseían memoria idética. Si ella decía conocerlo era demasiado probable que fuera así-, pero aun así algo no cuadraba…

—No lo sé —repitió. Se veía realmente confundida —. Sé que lo conozco de algún lado y que es importante que lo recuerde, pero no lo hayo en ningún lado.

—Mmmm… —volvía analizar el perfil y no, no hay posibilidad alguna que tuviera alguna relación con nosotras. Así que… —. Es imposible —sentencie —. No hay nada que lo vincule a nuestros archivos, ni siquiera una aproximación. Además él nunca ha salido del país —ni siquiera con un nombre falso— y estoy completamente segura que tú no has entrado.

Era cuestión de lógica saber que Alice y Sai nunca se habían visto antes, no lograba comprender porque realmente seguía inquietándola hasta ahora.

—Es el chico que me tropezó ayer —dijo Ino mirando a Alice. —. Seguro no conoce alguna playa —sentencio y no pude evitar reír.

—Debemos irnos… —solté.

—Si… —dijo Alice algo distante.

—Si tanto te inquieta ese chico puedo investigarlo —dijo Ino segura de sí misma. La dos la miramos con la misma expresión.

—¿Qué? —Soltamos Alice y yo. —. Es una locura —le dije. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera hacer eso?

—Lo es. —estuvo de acuerdo Alice.

—Quizás y si —nos dijo Ino —. Pero es mejor estar seguras que no hay problema por ahí.

—Tienes razón… encárgate de el —Concluyo Alice tomando su bolso y se dispuso a irse.

—¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! —argumente.

—Si frentona, pero es mi tiempo y no es tuyo —me dijo con una sonrisa radiante y señalando mi frente con su dedo. Gruñí.

Recordé cuando conocimos a uno de los tantos presidentes que hablaron con alguna de nosotras, después de salvarlo de un golpe de estado nos dijo "—Kunoichi es una organización pacifica, como una gran familia feliz". Familia que en ocasiones quieren matar dolorosamente a alguno de sus miembros –mire a Ino- muy dolorosamente…

Nos dirigimos inmediatamente al instituto sin tener alguna clase de conversación, cosa que realmente agradecí. Después de la segunda clase del día tome valor para acercarme a Uchiha Sasuke, tenía que organizar cuando haríamos el proyecto, cuanto antes mejor –había pensado que fuera en dos o tres días para planificar que haría-. Cuando vi que arreglaba sus libros dispuesto a irse del salón me acerque rápidamente.

—Ettoo… hola —pronuncie nerviosa. Vi que levantaba la vista –sus ojos eran muy fríos y completamente negros-.

—Hmph —pronuncio seco, estaba segura que eso no era ni siquiera una palabra.

—Amm… pues vine a ponernos de acuerdo para el proyecto de investigación… —solté directamente y sin rodeos. El pareció como si no escuchara se mantuvo en completo silencio como analizando si lo decía en serio.

—Mañana en mi casa —Pronuncio cortante —. A las dos.

Después de decir esto se levantó y salió del salón.

_—Menos mal que nos pusimos de acuerdo_ —pensé con sarcasmo. Me enojo como pronuncio las palabras, no era por lo cortante que fueron. Si no, porque sonó como una orden y Haruno Sakura no era de recibir órdenes. Gruñí por segunda vez en el día.

En la clase de historia todo trascurrió con normalidad –ósea moría de aburrimiento-. Kakashi daba la clase de un modo muy natura, pero no importaba como la diera (nada de lo que diría seria desconocido para mí). Voltee a ver a Hinata e Ino –mientras Hinata en serio prestaba atención, Ino luchaba para no dormirse-, suspire con cansancio. Estaba tan aburrida que hice un análisis de la ropa que usaba Kakashi, sus movimientos y hasta logre ver el Icha-Icha en su escritorio, lo único que realmente había cambiado era que ya no usaba la máscara que le vi el primer día; en su lugar tenía una mascarilla de hospital.

_—Quizás la otra estaba muy sucia —_pensé.

—Veamos si prestan realmente atención —reto Kakashi —. El cinco de Mayo de mil setecientos ochenta y nueve, convocadas por Luis XVI se reunieron en Versalles los Estados Generales con la finalidad de… ¿Uchiha? —lo miro. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y se quedó callado una eternidad –o eso creí yo- para después responder.

—Resolver la crisis financiera de Francia. —respondió con fastidio.

—¡Sasu-kun es un genio! —dijo muy alto la voz empalagosa de Karin. Puse los ojos en blanco realmente fastidiada.

Agradecí internamente cuando por fin acabo la clase salí con una rapidez extraordinaria, aunque de igual forma tuve que esperar a que aparecieran las chicas para ir a la mansión.

El sábado en la mañana me levante con pesadez. En el desayuno Alice nos comentó que ya se había comenzado la renovación de nuestro nuevo cuartel, aunque faltaban algunos meses para que realmente estuviera listo. Después fuimos a visitar a Hinata estuvimos largo allí hasta que vi la hora y partí a la mansión Uchiha.

Sin duda alguna yo siempre era la más puntual en Kunoichi, no era lo más conveniente llegar tarde a una misión o dentro de ella a una cita. Siempre era mejor esperar a un asesino a que él te esperara a ti. Pero una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo era la impuntualidad, por eso odie los veinticinco minutos –con diez segundos- que me hizo esperar Sasuke.

—¡Por fin! el genio apareció —solté enojada.

—Hmph… Molesta — Respondió mirándola.

—¿Tuviste problemas al salir de la lámpara? —dije y mire sorprendida como me ignoraba -¿Qué se cree?-. Saco con calma las cosas del instituto

—¿Te quedaras ahí o vendrás conmigo? —me pregunto.__

Ya tres semanas habían pasado desde que empecé a estudiar con el Uchiha menor. Aunque no he logrado el menor avance en investigar a Itachi (por una simple razón). No toleraba a Sasuke; siempre terminábamos peleando y dado que tengo dignidad, terminaba hecha una furia y salía de ese horrible lugar. Aunque no todo había sido un fracaso, con todo el tiempo que pasaba con él había logrado entender sus molestos monosílabos y expresiones, suponía que eso algún día me ayudaría –realmente quería creer eso-.

¡Maldicion! ¡Agwwr!

—_Respira Sakura, solo cálmate. Puedes con esto_** —**Pensé. Tome aire y mire hacia la piscina de la mansión Uchiha, el agua me relajaba pero no del todo _—. Maldito Uchiha… _— Fue entonces cuando vi un reflejo en la piscina. —. ¿Qué rayos…?

Sasuke me miraba con reproche _—¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? —._ Tenía esa mirada de que debía decir algo pero no quería. Me estremecí, su mirada era… -intensa-.

— Hmph entra —ordeno. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

—No. —dije mirando hacia otro lado. Sabía que la discusión había sido totalmente infantil ¿Quién se peleaba con alguien por el diseño de las diapositivas? -¡YO PELEABA POR ESO!-. Sasuke quería que fuera en tonos azules y yo prefería los colores cálidos ¿acaso no entendía que se veía mejor?

—Hace frío… —dijo en susurro. Lo mire confusa –ahora era el quien veía hacia otro lado-. Ahora notaba que tenía razón, debía de hacer unos diez grados o menos. Temblé y me abrace a mí misma. Mi orgullo me dolió. ¿Este era un intento de Sasuke de ser amable? —. Vamos…

Sasuke se volteó y se quedó paralizado viendo hacia un punto, mire hacia mismo lugar. Logre ver un gran perro meneando su cola y moviéndose con rapidez –era un Beauceron sin duda. —. Oh no… —pronuncio Sasuke e hizo un gesto de moverse y correr –muy tarde-. El perro le salto encima con simpatía, Sasuke tambaleo y booomh –cayo a la piscina-. El beauceron ladraba juguetón moviéndose con rapidez para que Sasuke saliera y jugara con el…

Me quede allí viendo escena por unos segundos – en completo shock-. Pero de un momento para otro estalle en completa risa. Sasuke… ¡ohh Sasuke parecía un perro mojado! Y si ponías atención ¡hasta gruñía!

—No es gracioso —dijo Sasuke. No le hice caso y seguí riendo —. No te rías —ordeno para soltar otro gruñido bajo –ohh dios míos reí con más ganas-. Sasuke era un perro mojado muy gruñón. Él le hizo una seña al perro desde la piscina y el pobre beauceron salió regañado.

—Oye que malo eres… —dije entre risas —. Solo quería jugar contigo.

— Hmph molesta —dijo enojado. Lo vi y me puse seria por un momento, pero caí en la tentación de recordar la escena y mirando a Sasuke, no pude evitar reírme de nuevo —. Deja de reír y ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Lo mire comprensiva con el frio que hacia se refriaría el pobre. Me acerque y le tendí mi mano con una sonrisa burlona –hasta que vi una media sonrisa en su cara-.

Tomo mi mano y me jalo a la piscina. El agua esta helada ¡Horriblemente helada!

—Sasuke… —solté enojada. Le chapotee agua con enojo y extrañamente el hizo lo mismo. Si, estaba chapoteando agua helada con Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Hola, hola. Gracias a todos por leer he aquí un nuevo cap n.n  
prometo actualizar más a menudo! Y si lo olvido manden un mp  
gracias por sus comentarios y ante todo gracias a mi geme que me ayudo mucho! Muchísimo y a mi one también n.n

chísimo y a mi one también n.n


	10. Playa, sol y espia

Disclaimers:Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

Sumary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. ¿SasuSaku?

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

_Cuando este toda la narración en cursiva es un recuerdo._

PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.

Mi vida como estudiante

**Capítulo 10: Playa, sol y espía.**

Vacaciones, dulces y maravillosas vacaciones –sin ningún Uchiha-, libre de mocosos escolares y de profesores con extrañas personalidades. Si, serian unas hermosas vacaciones…

Recién había pisado el suelo del jet privado y ya me sentía libre de cargas.

Era la última en ir a Estados Unidos y no porque no deseara irme, si no, porque dado mis nulos informes sobre Uchiha Itachi me había tocado hacer horas extras. Claro, no me molestaba por una simple razón; estaba con Dylan. No lo vería en dos o tres semanas así que pasaba mucho tiempo con mi hermano.

No tarde mucho en dormirme durante el vuelo, despertando justo para aterrizar. Como realmente no tenía ganas de ir directamente al cuartel, me dirigí al centro comercial a gastar mi dinero en zapatos y ropa —_y quizás un helado —. Quizás…_

Dos horas después de mí viaje a "mundo de moda" -que era una tienda donde vendían ropa y zapatos hermosos-, camine a comprar mi helado. Cuando una figura conocida llamo mi atención.

—¿Alice? —aunque la chica andaba "en cubierto" la reconocí de inmediato. Llevaba una chaqueta con la capucha puesta y unos lentes de sol. Me recordaba a estos artistas que quieren pasar desapercibidos pero solo se ven extraños vestidos así.

Camine con rapidez, bueno a decir verdad corrí detrás de Alice; tenía dos semanas sin verla y bueno ahora tenía mucha curiosidad de saber porque vestía así, además no era su estilo. Logre alcanzarla en el estacionamiento.

—¡ALICE! —grite para que me escuchara. Ella se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué dijiste? —soltó rapidez. Ese tono, esa voz. No eran de Alice.

—¿Alice? —pregunte temiendo la respuesta. Ella se quitó los lentes y me miro con unos ojos llenos de dolor. La conocía, sí, pero no era Alice. Ella era la única chica en la organización enemiga. Ella era Konan…

—¿Te conozco cierto? —dijo con un hilo de voz. ¿Acaso estaba triste? No era que me importara realmente pero sonaba así —. Digo, sé que te he visto en algún lado. —esta vez su tono se volvió seco.

—Sí, nos vimos en una fiesta —respondí —. Perdón te confundí con otra persona. Nos vemos luego. —y me aleje de allí sin esperar su respuesta. Era la primera vez que confundía a una persona en mi vida. Decidí que lo mejor era ir a la madriguera y de allí a mi habitación.

Era extraño el nombre del primer cuartel kunoichi. Le habíamos dado el mismo por Harry Potter, -aunque con el nombre te imaginabas algo pequeño, humilde y bastante familiar-, nuestra madriguera era completamente diferente; empezando porque estaba bajo tierra y era una de las construcciones más futuristas e innovadora jamás pensada para el uso civil, y bueno el concepto "familiar" nunca encajo.

Ino se encontraba acostada en uno de mis sillones con una lapto encima de sus piernas, no me extraño la verdad.

—Llegas tarde frentona. —dijo en tono de broma.

—Yo siempre llego a tiempo puerca —le dije con una sonrisa.

Después de tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa fui a donde estaba Ino. Tenía muchas ganas de saber algún nuevo acontecimiento. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, todo ha estado en completa calma.

—¿En completa calma? —repetí. Cualquier persona que conociera a kunoichi sabría que la completa calma en la organización era imposible. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—No ha pasado nada… —dijo con aire pensativo. No me sorprendería que ella pensara lo mismo que yo.

—¿A quién investigas? —le pregunte con rapidez, esa pregunta estuvo rondando por mi cabeza desde hace semanas.

—No debo decirte Sakura —dijo con cierto fastidio.

—¡Ohh vamos! —solté. Yo realmente quería saber cada parte del plan de Alice. —. Tú incluso sabes quién es mi víctima.

—No fue muy difícil saberlo después que se lo exigiste a uno —dijo —. Y por cierto estás haciendo puchero.

—No se lo exigí… se lo pedí de modo cortes. —me defendí.

—"Si no me dejas vengarme del Uchiha. Matare a todos los gobernantes Asiáticos" —me imito —. Eso fue muy cortes…—soltó con tono sarcástico.

Gruñí. Fui buena y bastante considerada, no lograba entender el punto.

—Estaré cerca de Gaara —Se levantó y se tendió en mi cama. —. Es una misión especial…

—Ya veo… —acaba de entender porque tanto misterio. Guardamos minutos durante mucho rato. Las dos estábamos sumergidas en nuestros propios pensamientos.

—¿La extrañas? —tarde un segundo en procesar a quien se dirigía—. Yo la extraño mucho.

—No eres la única… —Si bien era normal que Ino estuviera en mi habitación porque era mi mejor amiga; faltaba Aiko. Ella siempre estaba todas las noches con nosotras, era la única que podía evitar que Ino y yo nos matáramos. Simplemente me faltaba mi aliada en la guerra contra Ino, me faltaba Aiko.

Al día siguiente me levante bastante tarde y con una indudable flojera de hacer cualquier cosa, pero no podría quedarme en cama todo el día, así que ¿Qué más daba? Después de ducharme y cambiarme fui a desayunar o mejor dicho a almorzar, no me sorprendió encontrarme sola, supuse que todas estarían practicando sus habilidades o torturando a alguien -¿quién podría saberlo?-.

Si bien todas las integrantes de Kunoichi habíamos sido entrenadas en diferentes áreas, había cosas que se les daba mejor a unas que a otras, como es natural. Estas eran habilidades que desarrollamos por separado. En mi caso a pesar de ser muy buena en las armas o en combate, tenía una talento nato en el campo medicinal y biológico. Si alguien podría salvarte de morir de Cáncer o Sida esa persona era yo –quien indudablemente había encontrado tiempo atrás la cura. Pero el gobierno no había estado interesado en distribuirla, a decir verdad ni si quiera quisieron darlo a conocer y yo no me iba a matar con eso-, como también podría crear un virus que acabara con la civilización en cuestión de minutos –tenia listo uno en caso de emergencia…-. Claro las otras habilidades no eran malas, pero ya saben… soy orgullosa y no era malo presumir ¿o sí?

En el equipo Azul las habilidades eran más físicas: Temari y Tenten eran genios creando armas o modificándolas; si alguien sabía cómo hacer armas tipo espía de película, eran ellas–siempre lograban sorprenderme con las cosas que hacían-. Ino era buena con las explosiones –ella se describía como la maestra del boom-. Este equipo era bastante dinámico y sabían combinar sus talentos a la perfección, por lo general entrenaban juntas –no podías separarlas-.

El "E.R" –que significaba: equipo rojo.- éramos un poco silenciosas con nuestras habilidades: Aiko era una hacker y no había una chica mejor haciendo trampas tecnológicas… Hinata ahora seguía sus pasos… y estaba haciendo bien el trabajo. Ella tenía esta habilidad de poder crear cualquier aparato con cualquier cosa –no podía realmente explicar cómo, pero era sorprendente para el poco tiempo que llevaba con nosotras-. Y Alice era buena con los químicos. Aunque para mí no era esta su habilidad – o por lo menos no mi favorita- … aunque sonara raro esta poseía una comprensión y deducción del comportamiento humano. No es que leyera tu mente –aunque pensaras que lo hacía-, simplemente no podía entenderlo era como un dios de la psicología.

Suspire con resignación; debería entrenar…debería levantarme de la mesa…debería…

—Ojala tengamos alguna misión pronto… —solté con calma. Algo de adrenalina no me caería nada mal.

* * *

Llevaba seis días en la madriguera y no había pasado nada interesante ¡nada! –Ahora comprendía a Ino-. No habíamos tenido ninguna misión -¡ni siquiera había visto a Alice!-. Había estado entrenando duro porque "en cualquier momento tendríamos una difícil". Todo esto me estaba matando los nervios. Algo no iba bien y tenía que saber qué.

Lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar a la desaparecida, supuse que no sería muy difícil encontrar Alice. Me dirigí a su habitación, cuando nadie contesto; entre. La habitación está intacta como si nadie hubiera dormido allí en días.

—_Cada vez se pone mejor…— _no era necesario hacer mucho análisis para saber que era extraño la situación.

Después me fui a su laboratorio esperando tener mejor suerte —_. Que equivocada estaba_-. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar las luces encendidas, pero me rendí a la segunda revisión del lugar. Suspire, me estaba desesperando y quizás solo eran ideas mías. La cacería de Alice perduro un día más sin resultados -pero decidí acampar en su habitación –. Algún día tendría que aparecer.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? —el tono de voz seco y áspero me sorprendió. Una Alice algo distinta me miro muy a la defensiva –como dispuesta atacar si fuera necesario-.

—Te estoy esperando. —dije todavía sorprendida por su tono.

—¿Por qué? —dijo.

—¿Por qué más? No te he visto en tres semanas —dije —. Y vine a buscarte, discúlpame por preocuparme por ti.

Ella me vio como analizándome y respondió.

—Ok. —esa respuesta trajo una reacción en cadena en mi mente. Pasaba algo y era grave. Alice lo sabía y no lo había contado, ahora era yo quien la analizaba. Tenía unas muy obvias ojeras debajo de sus ojos, lucia más delgada.

—¿Qué está pasando Alice? —pregunte con preocupación. Por mi mente paso Akatsuki, Orochimaru y otras amenazas.

—. ¿Por qué debería pasar algo Sakura?

Fruncí las cejas, su respuesta, sus actitudes acabaron con mi calma.

—Estas desaparecida, me tratas como un enemigo y luces enferma —le respondí con bastante enojo —. No hay que ser un genio para saber que está pasando algo.

Alice no respondió, pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácil. Empecé a seguirla, a preguntarle cada dos minutos por lo que pasaba o pensaba, no la dejaba dormir, ni comer. La acosaba, la molestaba, la irritaba. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y yo sabía que la tormenta se avecinaba.

—¡YA SAKURA DEJAME EN PAZ! —Grito en su estudio. —. ¿QUIERES SABER QUE PASA? ¡TE DIRE QUE PASA!…tenemos un espía ¡UN MALDITO ESPIA ENTRE NOSOTRAS!

La mire como si lo que dijo no lo hubiera entendido –como en otro idioma, uno desconocido-… ¿un espía? ¿Quién? No, eso era imposible, nadie sería capaz.

—El Jueves cuando llegue tuve una reunión con Danzō, el me presumió que sabía muy bien que estábamos tramando, sabíamos dónde "estudiábamos". Me dijo que tenía un espía.

Me senté en el piso del estudio, me sentía herida. Ahora comprendía la actitud de Alice. Ella me miro interrogante y pensativa ¿Acaso pensaba que era yo? Ella no podría pensar eso.

—No es lo peor de todo… —dijo —. Estamos solas Sakura, no tenemos aliados, no tendremos misiones, no tenemos vigilancia.

La mire asustada, eso significaba que estábamos indefensas. Somos una organización peligrosa, sí, pero trabajábamos en conjunto con otros equipos –como médicos, policías, espías, etc. Que nos mantenían en todas partes, dándonos información, con refuerzos listos si eran necesarios, servicios médicos, cualquier cosa que pudiéramos necesitar -. Me sentía expuesta y débil.

Prácticamente Danzō estaba cavando nuestras tumbas…

Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarme, perderme, pensar. Fui a mi habitación y me senté en el sillón.

No era difícil pensar que Danzō nos hubiera hecho eso: dejarnos sin nada, demostrar que era quien el quien mandaba era una de sus especialidades y él ya nos había dejado claro que ya no le importaba si Orochimaru era capturado o no, así que ya no quería que perdiéramos el tiempo con él.

La rabia se fue apoderando de mí ser, ¿Quién podría ser el espía? Temari, Tenten, Ino y Hinata.

De inmediato pensé en Hinata; ella era la nueva del grupo, no habría mucho que la vinculara a nosotras, fácilmente podría darle la información a Danzō… O Tenten ella respetaba a Danzō porque había salvado a su familia de morir de hambre en China, seguro quiso pagarle la deuda pasando información… o Temari, ella debía sentirse amenazada con sus hermanos tan cerca –quizás se enteró de que Alice vigilaba a su hermano…-. Ino, realmente me negaba a creerlo de ella –era mi mejor amiga por dios…- aunque en las películas el traidor siempre era el menos pensado. Y esta era su táctica, claro era mi mejor amiga, nunca sospecharía de ella… ¡era una puerca!

Imágenes de Hinata, Ino, Temari y Tenten pasaron mi mente…

O tal vez era Alice la espía, claro, me decía que alguien pasaba información y se libraba de su cargo de conciencia…

Sentía como si me hubieran clavado un puñal… desconfiar de las personas a las que antes le habías confiado tu vida era agotadora y destructivo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo sola.

* * *

No podía, simplemente no podía desconfiar de ellas y por lo tanto desconfiaba de todas a la vez –era difícil de explicar-.

Ya era el momento de ver a Alice de nuevo, había estado en mi cuarto encerrada por días. No podía dormir, ni comer, ni ver a nadie a la cara, pero ya había decidido que era hora de afrontar la situación.

Cuando vi a una desmejorada Alice lo supe, no podía desconfiar de ella, así como tampoco podía desconfiar de las demás…

—No puedo hacerlo —y por primera vez me sentí libre en días, todo ese tema me estaba carcomiendo, matándome poco a poco.

Alice no dijo nada, pero asistió. Debía comprenderme a la perfección, quizás ella tampoco quería desconfiar -pero alguien debía encontrar a la traidora-. Me senté en su cama y ella apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas. No era necesario que dijera nada, tampoco que llorara para saber cómo se sentía, la consolé hasta que se quedó dormida para después salir de su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con más energía de la que había sentido en todo ese mes y con apetito feroz. Me dirigí con rapidez a la cocina y salude con entusiasmos a las gruñonas adormiladas de Ino, Temari y Tente y le sonreí con alegría a Hinata –quien hizo lo mismo-. Luego entrene seguido hasta las cuatro de la tarde, cuando fui a tomar una ducha y a comer.

El sonido del teléfono llamo mi atención, el tono de llamada que usaba para Dylan sonó en toda la habitación.

—Hermanito… —dijo con un tono meloso y alegre.

—Si hubiese sabido que me contestarías así te hubiese llamado todos los días. —reí.

—¡Y estuvo mal que no lo hayas hecho! —le respondí.

—¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—Ha estado mejor… —

—Ya veo… espero me cuentes luego. —dijo con preocupación.

—Lo hare.

—Bueno para cambiar de tema a uno más agradable ¿Cuándo vendrán?

—¿Perdón? —pronuncie sin comprender… ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "cuando vendrán"?

—Sí, tú y Alice ¿Cuándo vendrán? —Soltó un gruñido—. ¿Alice no te ha dicho nada?

—No… —respondí. Alice no me había dicho nada de ir hacia algún lado.

—Bueno te contare yo —pude captar el tono cómplice y divertido en su voz —¿Recuerdas cómo iba el negocio con los Uchiha?

Si, lo recordaba. En las últimas semanas Dylan había tenido poca comunicación con los Uchiha por el incidente en la mansión, era obvio que no estaba dispuesto a perder un negocio así de grande pero estaba utilizando la situación a su favor. Le había dado por fingir decepción y miedo de que su familia hubiera estado en el mismo lugar donde se había encontrado un cadáver, él se preocupaba por su familia –y bla, bla, blá-. El caso es que Dylan estaba esperando el siguiente paso de los Uchiha…

—Sakura…— llamo Dylan.

—Sí, si lo recuerdo… —le respondí.

—Pues bueno, para compensarnos por tan mal día…—hizo una pausa —-. Han decidido invitarnos a pasar las vacaciones con ellos.

—¿Qué? —solté con sorpresa.

—Como lo escuchaste. —su tono era alegre… y el mío sonaba como "Por piedad alguien que me mate".

—¿Alice acepto? —por favor di que no, por favor di que no, por favor di que…

—Sí.

Mierda.

—. Pues ponte de acuerdo con Alice los Uchiha llegan mañana, se supone que deberíamos llegar en dos días…

Le colgué el teléfono a Dylan, se suponía que estaba de vacaciones libre de Uchiha ¿y ahora tenía que pasarla con ellos? No respondí cuando volvió a llamar, Alice también tenía cosas que explicarme. Era extraño que justo los días en que me encontraba de mejor humor el destino se empeñara en acabar con él, era como si una kunoichi no pudiera ser feliz.

* * *

Suspire con resignación al abordar en el avión… Nunca pensé que necesitaría unas vacaciones –de las vacaciones- y mucho menos pensé que estas vacaciones incluirían a los Uchiha, pero Alice lo veía como una excelente idea (yo pensaba que solo quería evadir ciertas cosas).

Mire a Dylan y su tonta mirada divertida, seguro se iría de parranda en algún momento y podía apostar que le jugaría algunas bromas a Alice. Si no fuera por los Uchiha me divertiría la idea de este viaje, pero aquí estaban y yo había planeado por lo menos avanzar en mi investigación.

Volví a suspirar.

Me atreví a mirar por la ventana del avión, no exagero cuando digo que es uno de los lugares más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida. Parecía un paraíso, no esperaba menos de la Riviera Maya… quizás no fueran tan malas estas vacaciones...

En unas horas veríamos a los Uchiha, ¡y por dios santo estaba de tan mal humor!

Dylan no quería perder tiempo en su elaborado plan, -teniendo en cuenta que solo contaba con tres días para concretar el negocio-, así que había citado a la "fabulosa familia" la misma noche de nuestra llegada. Yo le había lanzado un sillón del hotel como respuesta.

Nadie podía culparme de estar molesta, yo quería tiempo para analizar, quizás alguna misión para liberar el estrés -¿estaba tan mal querer matar algunos bastardos de esos que sobraban en el mundo?-. Pero claro la vida de una kunoichi no se regía por lo que ella quisiera si no por lo que le ordenaran.

Yo nunca me había disgustado por el rumbo que tomo mi vida cuando entre a la organización –bueno no más de lo normal-, pero con tantos giros radicales que estaba tomando nuestra rutina, cualquiera pensaría lo que menos buscábamos era más drama. Pero no, aquí estábamos tan cerca de la familia más dramática de Japón.

Estaba tan cansada de todo -¡y de todos!-, de Akatsuki, de Kunoichi, de Danzō, de Orochimaru, de la supuesta traidora, de los Uchiha. En especial del menor, el realmente me hartaba, lograba sacarme de mis casillas –con su arrogante actitud de ser mejor que los demás, con sus molestos monosílabos, con sus ojos oscuros y misteriosos y sus labios carnosos que provocaban morder… ¡Agrr! Y claro su maldito orgullo siempre estaba presente, si no fuera por su orgullo quizás notarias su cuerpo musculoso que dejaba libre tu imaginación para pensar en… ¡una manera de matarlo dolorosamente!-.

Pero yo me revelaría y comenzaría hoy, me pondría mi ropa más cómoda, no iría a la reunión con los Uchiha y me largaría a un país donde nadie me jodiera la existencia. ¡Demostraría que Haruno Sakura hacia lo que se le viniera en gana!

Entonces vi al espantapájaros que se reflejaba en el espejo…

Suspire, quizás no era tan mala idea arreglarse y ponerse maquillaje después de todo, y eso de ser una "Femme Fatale" no era tan malo –era bastante cool ser una Kunoichi la mayor parte del tiempo-. Mis planes de rebelión se convirtieron rápidamente a solo dormir un par de horas, después de todo solo estaba cansada.

* * *

Nos encontraríamos con los Uchiha en un lujoso restaurant. Hacía cinco minutos que habíamos llegado y debía destacar que me fascinaba la vista que teníamos. Cuando llegaron los Uchiha ya tenía todos mis encantos listos y una sonrisa preparada –que estuviera de mal humor no me impediría hacer mi trabajo bien-. Mikoto llevaba un elegante y muy hermoso vestido tipo coctel de color blanco, Fugaku se veía un poco más casual pero manteniendo la elegancia de siempre con un pantalón y camisa de vestir color negro, Itachi vestía un pantalón de vestir con una camisa roja, pero sin duda el que resaltaba de la familia era Sasuke –y no era porque luciera mal; todo lo contrario- tenía un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra –de esas que son algo trasparentes-. Simplemente se veía demasiado sexi.

—Hmph te ves bien Sakura —musito Sasuke. Lo mire realmente sorprendida. ¿Sasuke acababa de alabarme?

—Mmmm…—logre pronunciar. El me veía con una media sonrisa ¿Qué estaba tramando?

La cena estuvo extrañamente agradable, esto sirvió para agrandar mis sospechas de que algo tramaba Sasuke y ese algo estaba relacionado conmigo... otra cosa que añadir a mi lista de preocupaciones.

—_¿Qué habrá cambiado durante mi ausencia? —_.

A pesar de estar horriblemente cansada no lograría dormir, lo sabía. Así que me dispuse a dar un paseo nocturno, tome mi arma y salí de la habitación. Después de unos minutos caminando note una figura familiar, Sasuke se movía con sumo cuidado en la oscuridad.

_—¿Qué rayos hace a esta hora? —_.

Me oculte y me dispuse a espiarlo. No era que me importara lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer el Uchiha, pero demonios era demasiado curiosa. Al cabo de unos minutos pude saber que hacia Sasuke, él estaba vigilando a Itachi.

Miles de preguntas aparecieron en mi mente, pero las más importantes eran:

¿Por qué Sasuke vigilaba a Itachi?

¿Qué sabia el que yo no?

Y me maldije internamente, esta situación no me alegraba nada. Mientras yo hacía mis rabietas estaba pasando la oportunidad de averiguar los planes de akatsuki mediante a Itachi. Sabía que estaba pasando algo por alto desde la cena, como si me hubiera saltado un capítulo de la historia.

Ahora veía a Sasuke haciendo lo que debería hacer yo; vigilar a Itachi.

Y era lo más ridículo que hubiese pensado, la agente secreto era yo. Sasuke era su hermano ¿Qué necesidad tenía de espiar a su hermano mayor?

Itachi empezó a sospechar que alguien lo miraba y busco con la mirada un posible peligro. Sasuke fue inteligente y cuando se aseguró que Itachi no veía, se fue del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente no desayunamos con los Uchiha. Como ya suponía Dylan había pasado toda la noche bebiendo y ahora tenía una indudable resaca, no quise preguntar sobre su conquista –la cual me había tropezado en el pasillo del hotel-.

Sabía que en dos horas debía encontrarme con Sasuke para "avanzar en nuestro proyecto de investigación" –extrañamente él no había puesto ninguna queja-. Yo tenía una seria preocupación por las extrañas conductas que estaban tomando los dos herederos Uchiha.

La extraña amabilidad de Sasuke debía tener una doble intensión, la cual yo no lograba comprender.

Por lo que una vez Dylan me había contado los hombres cambiaban por tres razones: sufrió mucho, vivió mucho o se puso tacones y se volvió gay. Era broma lo sabía, pero siempre detrás de toda broma había una verdad.

Después de arreglarme me dirigí a la habitación de Sasuke con paso lento. No pude evitar comerme con la mirada a algunos chicos realmente atractivos a mi paso –incluso le sonreí coqueta algunos-, era genial saber que lograba ser deseable para ellos.

Cuando llegue a la habitación del menor de los Uchiha tenía una sonrisa orgullosa -y de esas que a cualquier chico le parecería sexual-. No pude evitar tragar pesado y sonrojarme cuando un Sasuke en bóxer abrió la puerta.

Él sonreía orgulloso al ver mi sorpresa. Lo estudie con la mirada, él sabía que vendría y aun así se encontraba casi desnudo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo con voz… seductora. Reprimí mis impulsos de saltarle en sima y quitarle la única prenda que vestía en su bien formado cuerpo. Tome todo el valor que tenía y entre a la habitación.

—_¿En qué sucio juego acababa de entrar?_

Me senté en su cama cruzando las piernas –de la manera tan sexual como se me había enseñado-.

—¿Qué debería ver Sasuke? —dije con falsa inocencia. Yo podía jugar su juego –y mucho mejor-. El amplio su sonrisa obviamente satisfecho con mi respuesta –o quizás con el hecho de que no le salte en sima-.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer ¿no? —soltó y pude descubrir el doble sentido de la oración.

—¿No deberías vestirte antes? —le pregunte.

—¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Te distraigo?

Me levante de la cama y me puse frente a él, a pesar que era más alto que yo enfrente su oscura mirada. Acerque mi rostro hasta su oído, rosando mi nariz contra él. Pude sentir como el vello de su piel se erizaba por el roce.

Sonreí con sexualidad.

—Si no fuera por ese proyecto… —dije con pausa.

Decidí que lo mejor era salir de la habitación y dejar a Sasuke con las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no fue una decisión rápida –o no lo suficiente-.

Él se acercó a mí y cuando estuvo peligrosamente cerca -como para poder besarme-, tomo una bermuda que estaba justo al lado de mí. Me pregunte por un minuto como no la había notado antes pero mis preguntas cambiaron cuando me di cuenta que no sabía si estaba enojada porque estuvo cerca de besarme o desilusionada porque no lo había hecho.

Después de que Sasuke se "vistió" comenzamos a "estudiar" fue lo más traumático que pudiera haber imaginado. Durante dos horas no sobraron las aproximaciones, toques, roces, sonrisas, miradas. Simplemente no sabía cuándo yo comenzaba a jugar a seducirlo o cuando el terminaba de seducirme a mí.

Cuando el mensaje de Dylan llego a mi celular estaba aliviada y furiosa por la interrupción. Al salir de la habitación del Uchiha supe que había sido lo mejor, ese juego se estaba volviendo muy peligroso hasta para una Kunoichi entrenada en el arte de la seducción.

* * *

_De: Sasuke (alias genio sin chiste)_

Ve a la piscina en una hora.

Llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos pensando en si ir a la piscina o no. Repasando los pro y los contra. Yendo de un lado al otro.

¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué la piscina? ¿Qué rayos planeaba? ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas? No tenía la respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas así como tampoco sabía porque cambiaba tanto de opinión cuando me desidia entre ir o no.

Decidí que lo mejor era consultar una amiga…

_Para: Ino (alias la puerca)_

_Heey! Dime que hacer!  
quiero hacer algo pero no sé si está bien…  
cometeré suicidio con una galleta D:  
_

A los cinco minutos_ Ino respondió._

De: Ino (alias la puerca)

_Si molestas frentona, ¿qué te he dicho de escribirme mientras duermo?_

_Espero que esto sea realmente grave para tus faltas de dramática y lógica o.O_

_Haz lo que tu corazón de diga y bla, bla, bla. Y si es malo/prohibido/ilegal/etc. Se precavida y elimina las pruebas… y si es un chico ¡viólalo! xD_

En realidad debería sorprenderme que Ino le importara poco lo que fuera hacer o no, pero la conocía, sabía que apenas pusiera un pie en Japón reclamaría por los detalles.

Me puse el bikini lo más rápido posible y unos shorts, me peine y salí de la habitación. Cuando llegue a la piscina Sasuke ya estaba allí y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_—Oh cariño eso es karma._

—Llegas tarde.

—Yo siempre llego a tiempo Sa-su-ke — dije con énfasis en su nombre. Él sonrió de lado y mi autoestima creció cuando me comió con la mirada.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Lo imite.

—Vamos —dijo mirando hacia la piscina. Negué con la cabeza, él estaba loco si pensaba que yo me iba a meter allí. Estaba oscuro y la piscina debía estar horriblemente fría. Por si no quedaba claro el bikini era decoración…

—No hare eso.

El me miro y supe que él no estaba dispuesto a discutir. Camino hacia mí y me cargo para después lanzarme a la piscina. El me siguió apenas toque el agua. Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando cruzamos las miradas…

_—Ohh dios mío, él nos va a violar…  
_  
Y mi mente se dividió en dos; una parte incitaba y animaba a Sasuke y la otra pedía clemencia y buscaba formas de escape. Solo hizo falta que Sasuke me besara para apagar las dos divisiones…

El beso era demandante y apasionado sentía que me iba a quemar todo el cuerpo con cada movimiento. Yo no me quede atrás y correspondí al beso, empecé a jugar con mi lengua también. Sentí la sorpresa de Sasuke por mi energía, pero la sorpresa duro poco pues me aprisiono más contra él, estaba intensificando el beso. Gemí cuando me chupo el labio inferior y el tomo el control de nuevo. Pude sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y seguí su ejemplo…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo parábamos unos instantes para tomar aire. Pero nos sepamos al escuchar pisadas.

Itachi nos miraba con enojo.

—Hmph —soltó Sasuke con molestia.

—En una hora tenemos la cena con Dylan. —dijo Itachi antes de salir del lugar.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

—Sera mejor que vaya a cambiarme —dije para después salir de la piscina. Ya que los Uchiha se hospedaban en el mismo hotel que nosotros, no era extraño predecir qué camino de Sasuke y el mío coincidieran. Él iba unos pasos por delante de mí.

—¿Me estas siguiendo? —pronuncio al voltear hacia mi.

—Tal vez el que me sigue eres tú. —le respondí.

—Sería lógico si estuviera detrás de ti, pero tú eres la que sigue mis pasos —dijo.

—Solo voy a mi habitación —dije indiferencia.

—¿Tu habitación esta por aquí? —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—_Quizás no debí decir eso…—_

Después de cambiarme y maquillarme me encontré con Dylan y Alice, aunque ellos se adelantaron porque tuve que volver a buscar mi celular. Cuando me dirigí de nuevo a la cena me encontré con Sasuke.

—No puedes vivir sin mi ¿cierto? —Dijo con diversión y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Se me quedo esto —dije mostrando el teléfono.

—Escusas…—sentenció. Él se acercó lo suficiente a mí y susurro en mi oído—.Te ves bien, Sa-ku-ra —no pude evitar estremecerme bajo su cercanía. Me acerque hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios…

—Hmph. —pronuncio una voz conocida.

Itachi nos interrumpía de nuevo con el ceño fruncido –de nuevo-. Pero pude notar que detrás de él estaba Alice con una ceja alzada.

—L-o siento, Mikoto insistió en buscarlos para la cena. —dijo Alice algo incomoda—. Siento la interrupción… sigan en lo que estaban —Ella se movió pero, Itachi se quedó en el mismo sitio con la misma mirada. Alice tomo su mano y pronuncio un "vamos". Le seguí el paso mecánicamente y supe que Sasuke también se movía en la misma dirección.

Mikoto nos esperaba en la entrada del restaurant, ella nos miró con curiosidad en especial a Itachi y Alice quienes todavía seguían tomados de la mano –estos al darse cuenta se soltaron como si de pronto el toque los quemara-. Mikoto sonrió divertida y no sé porque tuve la impresión de que eso no se iba a quedar allí.

—Los estábamos esperando, pasen —dijo todavía sonriendo.

La cena fue cómoda ya bastante agradable, Dylan hizo unos cuantos chistes y Mikoto nos veía con repentina curiosidad a Alice y a mí.

—Entonces Dylan… ¿Sales a Australia mañana? —pregunto Fugaku.

—Sí, tengo negocios que atender allá. Estaré máximo un mes fuera del país —respondió Dylan.

—Ohh ¿y las niñas irán contigo? —pregunto Mikoto ahora con mucho más interés en la conversación. Y me pregunte que habrá querido decir con "niñas".

—No, tanto Sakura como Alice comienzan sus clases el lunes —respondió Dylan —. No pueden faltar …

—_Como si nos hicieran falta las clases._

—¿Y estarán solas durante ese tiempo? —pregunto con preocupación Mikoto —. Sería un gusto para nosotros que se quedaran en casa ¿verdad cariño?

—Es cierto Dylan, son todavía unas niñas… imagínate por cuantos peligros podrían pasar. Hay mucha delincuencia, el país ha cambiado mucho —dijo Fugaku con seriedad.

—_Sabríamos manejarlo, somos kunoichis_…

Mire a Dylan con temor, él debía decir que no. No podríamos quedarnos con los Uchiha ¡no podíamos!

Le lance una mirada a Alice y supe de inmediato que tampoco le gustaba la idea.

—No lo había visto de esa manera… supongo que tienes razón, seguro que a las chicas les gustaría quedarse en la mansión Uchiha ¿cierto? —Dylan nos miró divertido esperando nuestra respuesta.

—Claro, nos encantaría —dijimos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo con la sonrisa más falsa que pudimos encontrar.

* * *

Los días en la mansión no eran tan malos como habría imaginado. Mikoto nos trababa como a sus hijas y nos pedía que la acompañáramos a ir de compras y ya que Kunoichi no tenía misiones aceptábamos. La misma Mikoto había obligado a Sasuke a llevarnos a ambas al instituto. Esta nueva rutina y la extraña actitud de la misma me estaba poniendo de los nervios; era como si, ¡como si nos estuviera entrenando!

Sabía que Alice sospechaba lo mismo aunque nunca hubiéramos hablado del tema…

Suspire luego de despedirme de la madre de Sasuke y entre en el auto del mismo, siempre salía nerviosa de ese lugar.

En el instituto todo había estado tranquilo, bueno todo a excepción de Karin; la chica se había dedicado en las dos últimas clases a lanzarme indirectas insultantes y no perdía la oportunidad para lanzarme bolas de papel o borradores. Y aunque me moría de las ganas de sacar mi arma y darle un disparo en la cabeza, trataba de tranquilizarme. Cuando fue la hora del receso me apresure a salir por aire fresco –la situación con aquella chica realmente me molestaba-.

Me sorprendí cuando mi espalda se estrelló contra la pared de manera brusca, Karin me veía de manera amenazante.

—No quiero que te vuelvas acercar a Sasuke ¿me entiendes? —dijo.

—¿O si no que? —le respete. Esa chica es estaba metiendo en un lio muy serio.

—No me conoces pelos de chicle —soltó —. Y no me quieres conocer.

—Y tú tampoco me conoces zorra sin gracia —le dije tomando su muñeca y torciéndola —. Si lo hicieras nunca te hubieras acercado a mí.

Le iba a dar una lección a esa chica, estaba a punto de quebrarle la muñeca cuando la voz de Hinata resonó en el pasillo. Me voltee sin soltar a Karin; pude observar a las chicas justo al frente de mi –todas lucían serias- y me di cuenta que el pasillo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes.

—No lo hagas Sakura-chan… —dijo Hinata con preocupación.

—Sí, no le des el gusto frentona —soltó Ino.

—Si vamos por un helado Saku —dijo Temari. Esta camino hacia la salida y casi todas la siguieron; menos Alice y yo. Alice –quien tomaba un refresco- me miro y después observo a Karin, luego volteo de nuevo hacia mí.

Ella camino hacia mí y por instinto solté a Karin quien lloro de dolor en el suelo.

—Tienes algo en la cara —le dijo a Karin.

—¿Dónde? —pregunto esta sin entender.

—Aquí —dijo Alice y le vacío el refresco encima. El pasillo rió con burla y yo hice lo mismo, me recordó un poco a Glee. —. Vamos Sakura —dijo y me tomo de la mano para sacarme de aquel lugar no sin antes escuchar un "me vengare" por parte de Karin.

Sabía que la escena con Karin no pasaría desapercibida por Tsunade, por eso cuando nos mandó a llamar a su oficina estaba completamente preparada. Ella nos recrimino el espectáculo y tomo nuestras armas para evitar cualquier "accidente" que pudiéramos provocarle a la chica.

—_Ella realmente nos conoce— _había soltado Tenten y yo había estado de acuerdo. Sabia de primera mano que meterse con una de nosotras era como meterse con todas. "si una te odia, te odiaran todas" y el odio de una Kunoichi era muy peligroso para cualquier persona –sea quien sea-.

Cuando subí al carro de Sasuke evite su mirada; le dije que Alice se habida ido por su cuenta -a lo que el respondió con un "hmph"- y se puso en marcha.

Era extraño que Sasuke siempre tomara el mismo camino hacia su casa, siempre hacia las mismas paradas y miraba hacia los mismos lugares, para ser un chico tan extrovertido y orgulloso casanova; era extraño. Eso para una Kunoichi era muy peligroso, cualquier enemigo pudiera averiguar su rutina podía poner una trampa y…

Me sorprendí con la rapidez con la que nos aproximábamos a dos camionetas negras, pero supe que algo iba mal cuando me di cuenta que estas nos cerraban el paso.

—¿Qué demonios…? —soltó Sasuke.

Mis peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando otra camioneta se colocó justo atrás de nosotros. Lleve mi mano a mi espalda esperando tomar mi arma, cuando recordé que no la tenía mi alma cayó al suelo.

Varios sujetos armados salieron de todos lados y nos bajaron bruscamente del auto. Yo pelee todo lo que pude, incluso le rompí el cuello a uno de los secuestradores. Cuando tomas las armas apuntaron a mí lo supe; ellos me iban a matar…

Un solo disparo salió de una de sus armas y espere el dolor de la muerte… pero no llego. En vez de eso, esculle el gruñido de dolor proveniente de Sasuke.

No podía creerlo, no, no podía.

—_¿Sasuke Uchiha acababa de dar su vida por mí?_

No entendí lo que paso después, mi visión se volvió oscura.

* * *

_**Holaaaaa! Cómo están? Yo aquí cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar más seguido…**_

que tal como les pareció este cap? Yo he disfrutado mucho haciéndolo

_**Va dedicado a mi geme que esta de cumpleaños jndjandjs feliz cumple geme **_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos de verdad que me animan a seguir este loco fic. y en especial gracias a mi oneee que me dio la idea de Riviera maya *w***_

_**Y ya saben si tienen dudas, ideas, insultos o comentarios pueden decírmelo a través de Facebook o mp…**_

nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	11. Mente en Blanco

Disclaimers:Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

Sumary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. ¿SasuSaku?

—Dialogo

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

_Cuando este toda la narración en cursiva es un recuerdo._

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Mi vida como estudiante**

**Capítulo 11: "Mente en blanco".**

Konan se lo había dicho y lo mas insólito era que me había pedido no hacer nada… su familia estaba en peligro y ella le hacía prometer semejante cosa.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que quería romperles sus delgados cuellos? ¿Era mucho pedir?

Nunca hubiese imagino que las dos pequeñas chicas que adoraba mi madre hubiesen sido Kunoichis. Por favor eran pequeñas, frágiles, dulces y alegres…nada comparado con lo que te imaginas de una asesina serial –frias, calculadoras, con treinta años-. Pero Konan había descubierto que eran ellas y todo coincidía, no podía negarlo.

Lo más extraño era que lo había mantenido en secreto; no se lo había contado a Pein y estaba por completo seguro que tampoco planeaba contármelo a mí –pero la había descubierto-.

Estaba por completo enojado, nadie podía dudar de eso. Que esas dos entraran en su círculo personal y yo ni enterado; me frustraba. Y se lo había advertido a Sasuke apenas se enteró —_"No te acerques a Sakura"—._ Le había dicho, quizás no fui general y hubiese sido mejor decir "no te acerques a ellas", pero no tenía importancia (era lo mismo). Claro… ¿Sasuke me hizo caso? ¿Me escucho? Nooo, lo tomo por otra parte y ahora era el noviecito de Sakura –si ese es que su verdadero nombre-.

Yo no estaba enojado por eso. Yo estoy preocupado por la seguridad de mi hermano, no celoso. Que todo el día la viera volver del colegio era simple y pura preocupación.

Hoy no había vuelto del colegio con Alice y yo sabía que estaba besuqueándose con Sasuke ¿a quién le importaba?

—¡Hey Itachi! —Llamo la voz de Alice y yo levante una ceja en repuesta. No era muy normal que aquella chica invadiera mi espacio, a pesar de todos los intentos que hacia su madre para que pasara —. ¿Has visto a Sakura?

—No —pronuncie cortante. Ella bajo la mirada y pronuncio un —¿No ha llegado? —más para ella que para mí.

—Si la vez ¿podrías avisarle que la busco? —dijo con suplica y en sus ojos se reflejaba verdadera preocupación —. Por favor…

—Claro —mencione incomodo —. No te preocupes por nada, debe de estar con Sasuke —pude sentir el enojo en mis palabras y espere a que ella no lo notara.

—Si debe ser —dijo sin estar muy segura.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa duda de ¿Cómo unas chicas así podrían ser Kunoichi? Era extraño pensar que chicas tan débiles crearan tanto daño.

El sonido de mi celular me distrajo. Mire con atención la pantalla del teléfono, no era muy normal recibir llamadas ahí –ya que era un teléfono que yo había intervenido para evitar que mi padre no recibiera llamadas no deseadas-.

—Diga. —pronuncie con decisión.

—Tenemos a su hijo y a su noviecita secuestrados. Si quiere volver a verlos con vida será mejor que coopere —dijo con amenaza—. Lo llamaremos en unas horas para acordar un pago.

Y sin más colgó…

Tenían a Sasuke…

Ellas tenían a Sasuke ¿Por qué eran ellas? ¡Nadie más se atrevería a secuestrar a su hermano! ¡Ella estaba con el!

Este era su plan desde el principio. Pero sabía cómo resolverlo.

Busque mi arma y la puse en mi espalda, dirigiéndome a la habitación de invitados… Entre y cerré la puerta, no le preste atención a la cara de desconcierto de "Alice". La tome del cuello ahogándola y la pegue contra la pared.

—¿Dónde lo tienen? —

—¿D-de que hablas? —pregunto insegura mientras luchaba por soltarse.

—¡De mi hermano! ¿Dónde lo tienen? —le dije apretando más su cuello y ella tocio en respuesta.

—¡N-no sé de qué hablas! —dijo seria.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! —dije —. Me acaban de llamar avisándome que tenían secuestrado a Sasuke…¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡sé que son ustedes malditas Kunoichis!

De pronto escuche como le quitaba el seguro a mi pistola antes de ponérmela en la frente, en ese momento sentí el vacío tardío en mi espada. Solté un poco su cuello por inercia.

—¿Y Sakura? —pregunto.

—¿Qué con ella? ¡Es mi hermano quien me interesa!

—¡Ella estaba con tu hermano! ¿Qué le hicieron a Sakura? —y de pronto las dudas que tenía sobre esas chicas se borraron. Su teatro había finalizado y estaban mostrando su verdadera cara.

—¡Alice, cariño! —la llamo mi madres —. ¡Tengo que hablarte de algo! —nos quedamos en silencio mientras escuchábamos como se acercaba mi madre. "Alice" guardo el arma y yo la solté –alejándome un poco de ella-. ¡Mi madre sí que era inoportuna!

—Ohh —dijo mirándonos y de pronto ensancho su sonrisa —. ¿Interrumpo? —pregunto curiosa.

—No, solo hablábamos ¿Cierto Itachi? —menciono Alice mirándome a los ojos.

—Sí, solo hablábamos —concorde.

—Bueno después hablaran, ahora necesito a Alice por un rato —dijo mi madre —. Prometo devolvértela más tarde.

Oh no, no iba a dejar a mi madre sola con una asesina armada. Claro que no.

—Vamos Itachi ya hablaremos más tarde —dijo Alice —. Y no me mires así. ¿Ni que pensara hacerle daño a Mikoto!

—Esa platica de ustedes debió estar candente a juzgar por esas miradas —soltó mi madre viéndonos con complicidad —. Pero después la retoman; vamos cariño nos vemos más tarde —dijo haciéndome una señal para que saliera de la habitación.

Sabía que no debía dejar a mi madre sola con esa loca y aunque hubiesen pasado solo treinta minutos estaba realmente preocupado. Por eso había decidido interrumpir la plática de la asesina y su madre, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada fría de Alice.

—Hagamos una Alianza. —susurro.

* * *

A penas los ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de la habitación, o mejor dicho de la celda. Podía sentir el leve dolor en sus muñecas al estar atadas… ¿Qué clase de estúpido solo ata a una Kunoichi?

Me desate sin ningún apuro, mientras se venían mis recuerdos de lo sucedido. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y sabía que debía examinarlo; pero no lo haría hasta salir de ese lugar.

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, estoy en una misión y he sido secuestrada… hemos sido secuestrados. Sasuke estaba con ella ¿Él la había salvado de una bala? ¿Dónde estaba?

Sacudí mi cabeza debía concentrarme. ¿Debía encontrar a Sasuke? –NO- eso no, debía salir de la celda ¿Y encontrar a Sasuke? –NO- después tendría que encontrar la salida… y ahí sí, ¿encontraría a Sasuke? –NO- seguramente encontrar una manera de averiguar quien la había secuestrado…¿Y Sasuke?

¡Al diablo Sasuke! Ella era una Kunoichi y debía prevalecer su seguridad ante que nada. Debía ser egoísta y salir airosa de tan humillante situación. Porque ¿Qué Kunoichi había sido secuestrada alguna vez? Ninguna y que me hubiese pasado a mí era una vergüenza.

Me dirigí a la "cama" que estaba en la celda y si antes pensaba que sus secuestradores eran estúpidos ahora estaba segura. ¿Qué clase de matones le dejaban a una Kunoichi una cama de metal? ¿Acaso no sabía que ellas podían crear un arma con cualquier cosa? Rompió una de las patas de la cama y en el piso afilo la punta, ahora solo hacía falta hacer un poco de ruido –lo suficiente para que viniera alguien. Pero tan silencioso para que solo viniera una sola persona-.

Así paso y el guardia vino rápido. Me coloque justo en el punto ciego de la celda, espero a que el guardia entrara para clavarle su arma improvisada en la yugular. Su muerte fue tan rápida que ni un grito de auxilio llego a dar. Tome su rifle y me dispuse a salir revisando que no hubiese nadie cerca…

Me sorprendí y reprendí a mí misma cuando me di cuenta que buscaba a Sasuke. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba morir? ¿Por qué él la había salvado? ¿Estaría muerto? Sentí un extraño dolor en el pecho al pensar en eso y trate de convencerme a mí misma que era por el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando lo encontré me sentí aliviada, pase rápidamente y lo revise. Alguien había hecho el lamentable intento de detener la hemorragia… no fue difícil detenerla, pero lo que me preocupaba era la sangre que ya había perdido.

Tenía que dejarlo, lo sabía. El simplemente no podría caminar y ella no podía llevarlo y matar a sus captores al mismo tiempo. Esto de ser la heroína de brillante armadura salvando al príncipe de los grandes peligros del mundo; no era tarea fácil. Pero no quería dejarlo, no quería, no podía y realmente se negaba hacerlo.

Antes de decidir algo primero averiguare cuantas personas hay que matar, después de eso decido…

Salí del lugar con todo el cuidado posible, con el rifle preparado para cualquier imprevisto. En veinte minutos había logrado ver un aproximado de quince sujetos armados y sabía que no eran todos… ¿Cómo haría para sacar a Sasuke de este lugar?

El sonido de una granada me hizo alterarme y sin pensar en nada corrí hasta estar en la celda de Sasuke, lo volví a revisar para asegurarme que estuviera bien… ¡Maldito subconsciente!

—No te pasara nada Sasuke-kun; te lo prometo —y me sentí la peor mentirosa del universo. Afuera se escuchaban disparos ¿y cómo podía asegurar que cumpliría su promesa?

Tome a Sasuke del hombro y nos movimos con lentitud –mejor dicho me moví, porque Sasuke estaba inconsciente-. Habían entrado otros sujetos extraños al lugar y se batían a tiros con los secuestradores. Sabía que no eran enviados de las chicas para ayudarme, estaba sola por dos motivos: uno, las chicas no sabían que estaba secuestrada y segundo; Danzōnos había quitado los aliados que pudiéramos tener.

Nos escondimos en un espacio y espere a que se bajara la intensidad en ese pasillo.

—¡JADEEEEE! —el grito de Alice despertó mi sentidos. Y mi corazón latió con esperanza. ¿Estaba aquí? ¿Realmente estaba aquí? Con un pesado Sasuke trate de moverme más rápido; pero pare en seco al ver la figura de un hombre que conocía bien.

Estaba Jo-di-da.

Itachi la miraba con rencor, con el más puro odio que pudiese reflejar esos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de Sasuke. Con su arma apuntándole directo a la cabeza y viendo el estado de Sasuke.

Estaba por completo jodida.

—¡Jade! —grito corriendo hacia ella Alice. El abrazo la sorprendió y me preocupe de que Itachi le fuera a disparar a ella por estar en el medio. Cuando se solto Alice miro a Sasuke y me miro interrogante… sabía que significaba esa mirada; un claro —¿Esta muerto? —yo negué con la cabeza. No lo estaba, no todavía.

Itachi se aproximó y en un movimiento muy rustico cargo a Sasuke. Yo lo mire con preocupación ¿era necesario que fuera tan brusco?

Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué hacía Alice con Itachi?

* * *

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y mire Dylan que me veía preocupado.

—Cerezo… —pronuncio acariciando mi cabello y yo le sonreí dulcemente.

—Dylan… —logre pronunciar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto con cuidado.

—Solo fue un golpecito, no fue nada —se puso serio de inmediato y supe que me iba a dar un sermón.

—¡Fue una contusión delicada Haruno! —me dijo.

—No la atosigues Dylan, ya lo sabe —dijo Ino sentada desde el sillón. Dylan bufo.

Estaba en una clínica desde que salimos del lugar donde me tenían secuestrada. Sabía que Sasuke estaba mucho más recuperado, aunque aún no despertaba. Desde ya me sentía culpable por las mentiras que le contarían de lo sucedido. Sasuke solo sabría que nos habían intentado secuestrar y que en el trayecto había sido herido. Él me había salvado la vida y yo le pagaba la deuda siendo parte de una nueva farsa. Pero la decisión había sido tomada por Itachi y Kunoichi debía respetarla.

Por otro lado no había logrado averiguar nada acerca de la alianza Alice/Itachi. porque estaba segura que eso era –una extraña alianza-.

* * *

_Seque mi húmedo cabello, no me explicaba la estúpida escena de la piscina. No recordaba haberme divertido tanto con una chica –no sin sexo-, pero ahí había estado jugando como un niño con una pelirosa._

—_Que tonta escena acabas de hacer —dijo la voz de Itachi a mis espaldas. En mi familia la frialdad se llevaba casi al nacer y por eso me pareció tan raro verlo enojado –casi echaba chispas-. Me reí internamente._

—_Hmph. —mencione. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie y la venganza contra la pelirosa era cosa mía._

—_No te acerques a Sakura —amenazo. Alce una ceja con curiosidad._

Que Itachi mostrara un leve interés en alguna chica era realmente extraño y de pronto entendí porque estaba cabreado. Le gustaba Sakura, eso era muy interesante…

—_No lo sé; es una chica muy sensual… —mencione y vi como su expresión se tensaba. Sonreí de medio lado —. Además no me mandas._

—No es lo que crees… —menciono él.

—_Hmph, como si me interesara lo que tú pienses._

_Quizás podría divertirme un poco con aquella chica. Después de todo ¿quién podría resistirse a mis encantos?_

_La escena cambio con rapidez. Esta vez estaba en mi habitación del hotel, después del beso con Sakura._

_Me había quedado con ganas de más y el maldito Itachi tenía que interrumpirlo –realmente quería matarlo-._

_Otra vez la escena cambio ahora con más violencia._

_Estaba en mi auto después de regresar del instituto, a mi lado se encontraba Sakura un poco más callada de lo normal. Pensé que me diría que le pasaba –eso se suponía que hacían las chicas ¿no? Aprovechaban cualquier cosa para no dejar de hablar…-; en ese tiempo había notado que Sakura no era una típica chica, solo bastaba que se callara un minuto para que se sumiera en un mundo distante. Un mundo que me daba mucha curiosidad por descubrir._

_Fue como una película después de eso; hombres armados impidiéndonos el paso, bajándonos del carro, apuntándonos con sus armas, Sakura rompiéndole el cuello a uno de ellos ¿Cómo realmente pudo hacer eso?_

_Ni siquiera supe el porqué de que me moví, solo me puse al frente de ella –ahí fue cuando sentí un profundo dolor-. Pero ella estaba bien…  
_

_Dolor, un profundo dolor en el abdomen. Solo eso sabía._

_Estaba tirado en algo duro y frio: quizás el suelo. No lograba saberlo._

_Un abrazo, calidez, un olor a cerezo… ¿Quién era esta persona?_

—_No te pasara nada Sasuke-kun; te lo prometo —¿Sakura?¿Es ella? Quizás solo alucinaba. Abrió los ojos con dificulta; una Sakura con un rifle la sorprendió._

_Sí que estaba alucinando._

_Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro…_

—¿Sasuke? —la voz de mi madre sonó a lo lejos. Abrí los ojos y me sentí algo mareado.

En segundos mi madre estaba conmigo abrazándome y quitándome el aliento.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado.

—¿Que fue lo que paso? —le pregunte sin rodeos.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes pequeña Jade? —pregunto Alice sin verme.

Jade era el nombre que había utilizado en mi primera misión de espionaje. Alice era la única que utilizaba realmente ese apodo –aunque no con mucha frecuencia-.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso cada cinco minutos? —solté con molestia. Estaba realmente cansada que Alice se lo preguntara lo mismo cada minuto; más aún cuando no le prestaba atención a su respuesta.

—Porque me miras como si me fueras a matar cada cinco minutos —me aviso con el ceño fruncido.

¿Realmente hacia eso? Solo pensaba en Sasuke…

—¿Que pasa Sakura? —me interrogo preocupada.

—Realmente no me siento bien con engañar a Sasuke… —me sincere. Era completamente cierto, desde que me habían dicho la versión que se le daría al chco no dejaba de sentirse culpable —. El me salvo la vida y siento como si lo estuviera traicionando.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto decirle la verdad? —dijo con curiosidad.

—Desearía saberlo. Sé que no es la primera vez que tengo que mentirle a alguien en una misión, pero aun así siento que el debería conocer la verdad —respondí —. Es la primera vez que quiero contarle a alguien mi historia y me toca mentirle en la suya.

—No lo entiendo. —

—Yo tampoco lo hago, simplemente lo siento…—Alice asistió.

—Todo tomara su rumbo Sakura.

Dos semanas habían pasado y ya Sasuke estaba mejor había ido en varias oportunidades a visitarlo; pero no me quedaba por mucho tiempo –la culpa todavía seguía ahí-. Justo ahora me encontraba en el nuevo cuartel –que todavía no estaba por completo terminado. Por lo menos no las áreas secretas.-, teníamos una reunión todas las Kunoichi.

Alice ya les había informado a todas las chicas que Danzōhabía decidido quitarles el apoyo y que justo ahora nos encontrábamos en una situación de crisis –cosa que ya se imaginaban-. Había pasado por alto el tema del espía y no pude juzgarla por eso.

—He tomado la decisión de Aliarnos con Akatsuki —de pronto el ambiente en la habitación se puso pesado y a las chicas se encontraban manifestando sus negación. —. No nos queda otra alternativa; ellos tienen muchos contactos aquí y tienen la misma misión que nosotros: que es encontrar a Orochimaru.

Silencio en la sala.

—Lo único es que ellos no saben cómo atraparlo y sinceramente si no tomamos el control los va a matar —dijo sin ponerle mucha importancia —. Por eso estoy segura que podremos utilizar sus contactos y después de terminar la misión eliminar esa organización.

Ahora las chicas estaban más de acuerdo. ¿Eliminar la organización? ¿Matar a todos los integrantes? –Incluido Itachi-. No me sentí bien con la idea.

—¿Cuándo empieza la tregua? —pregunto Temari.

—Ya empezó, mañana tendremos nuestra primera reunión en conjunto y termina después de la muerte de Orochimaru. En ese momento estén atentas porque ellos también querrán eliminarnos. —respondió Alice y todas asistimos de acuerdo. —. Dos cosas más… desde mañana todas deberán entrenar a Hinata, sé que es demasiado pronto; pero no tenemos alternativa.

Todas vienos Hinata y le sonrieron –yo baje la mirada algo incomoda-.

—Por ultimo; debo avisarles que tengo un espía —dijo Alice con la vista en otra parte. ¿Un espía? ¿Acaso se refería al espía de Danzo?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto Tenten.

—Necesitamos un aliado que no sea de Akatsuki, alguien que nos ayude con Orochimaru. —Alice tenía el ceño fruncido como si todavía no estuviera muy segura.

—¿Quién es? —la voz de Hinata hizo que volteara a verla. —_. Si ¿Quién es?_ —pensé.

—Lo mejor para esa persona y para nosotros es mejor que su identidad sea secreta…por el momento. —le respondió Alice.

—¿Cómo sabremos quién es si hay una situación de emergencia? —la cuestione.

—Por esto. —dijo sacando su arma –no era cualquier arma; era la primera que había tenido. Lo sabía por un símbolo que estaba grabada en ella.- —. Mi primera pistola la tendrá esta persona y se la mostrara si la situación lo amerita.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso con rapidez después de las palabras de Alice. Todas pensando en quien podría ser el o la espía. Salí del salón y me dirigí a mi habitación sin hacer comentarios, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y no quería empeorarlo.

—¿Se puede? —Pregunto Alice desde la puerta.

—¿Desde cuándo tocas? —le dije en broma.

—Mmm… no podría saberlo. —respondió con seriedad.

—Pasa —le dije con una sonrisa —. ¿Sucede algo?

—Pues…quería saber si estabas bien con lo de entrenar a Hinata…—susurro con preocupación en su voz.

Cierto, no lo recordaba. Tendría que entrenar a Hinata. Un nudo se apodero de mi garganta y el vacío de mi estómago empezó a dolor con rapidez.

—Sakura sé que piensas que Hinata es un remplazo para Aik…

—Y eso es. —la interrumpí.

—No, no lo es —menciono con dureza —. Sé que nunca te lo aclare y deje que pensaras eso —miro a otro lado para luego suspirar —. Quería que me odiaras Sakura; así sería menos duro cargar con la muerte de Aiko.

—Yo nunca podría culparte por su muerte Al…

—Lo sé —me interrumpió —. Por eso pensé que si pensabas que había traído a alguien para remplazarla me odiarías… nunca pensé que la odiaras a ella.

—No la odio, solo que no logro… adaptarme por completo a la perdida —. Alice asistió comprendiendo mis palabras.

—Hinata iba ingresar desde antes a la organización… Sabía que Aiko no podría hacer dos tareas al mismo tiempo. —hizo una pausa y por un momento pensé que empezaría a llorar —. Ella simplemente era vulnerable; no podía atacar y sacarnos de los apuros tecnológicos al mismo tiempo. Lo converse con ella justo el día del ataque, antes de que me nos dieran la ubicación de Orochimaru. —lagrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos. Bajo la mirada al suelo para después continuar. —. Me dijo q-ue, que podría hacerlo por última vez… debí ser más dura y negarme; pero tenía miedo que se nos escapara…

—Alice… —ella levanto la vista y se limpió las lágrimas.

—El caso Sakura, es que Hinata tiene todas las habilidades de una Kunoichi. Ella iba a ingresar al equipo antes de la muerte de Aiko y sobre todo, no es su remplazo —dijo con algo de rapidez. Tomo aire y volvió a suspirar —. Creo que le debes una disculpa.

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar. Sabía que tenía razón, Hinata siempre había sido una buena persona conmigo a pesar que yo en múltiples ocasiones la trate horrible. Me levante de la cama para dirigirme a la habitación de la chica, pero Alice me detuvo.

—Sakura…—dijo —. Ella es una excelente chica; conócela.

El trayecto a la habitación de Hinata se me hizo demasiado corto y todavía no había elegido las palabras que debía utilizar. Era estúpido pero una disculpa era mucho más difícil que hacer una bomba nuclear.

—¿Hinata? —pregunte en su puerta. Habia sonado totalmente estúpida ¿Quién si no ella? ¿El gato con botas?

—¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan? —¿Es que todas respondemos igual cuando alguien nos llama? ¿Era tan difícil imaginar que solo viniera por una agradable charla?

—Disculpa —le dije sin rodeos. La chica me miro como si estuviera loca..

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —me pregunto.

—Por tantas cosas; por casi matarte dos veces, por ignorarte, por no ayudarte, por insultarte y hablar mal de ti a tus espaldas.

—¿Hablabas mal de mí? —

—Algunas veces… en ocasiones hablo sola. —le dije con una medio sonrisa -que estaba segura fue graciosa pues Hinata rio-. —. Lo importante es que me equivoque por completo contigo, fui muy estúpida y nunca te di realmente una oportunidad. De verdad lo siento mucho.

—No pasa nada. No debió ser fácil perder a una amiga. —

—No lo fue —admití. Cuando el silencio estaba convirtiendo en incomodo hable —. Bueno ya que empezaras con tu entrenamiento formal debo preguntarte que es lo que sabes sobre nosotros…

—No mucho en realidad —dijo sonrojándose —. Son que son, a que se dedican, sus nombres, habilidades…Alice no fue muy profunda.

—Nunca fue buena revelando información. —le dije con una sonrisa –una verdadera-.—. Pues veras; realmente nadie sabe cuándo se formó Kunoichi, solo sabemos que fue Danzō quien empezó a unirnos… Cuando yo llegue ya se encontraban aquí Alice y Temari; Tsunade apenas estaba tomando control de nuestro entrenamiento, te juro que cuando yo vi a esas dos chicas pensé que eran niños…

—¿En serio? —pregunto Hinata sin creérselo y no era para menos Alice y Temari se caracterizaban por ser muy femeninas.

—Si —le respondí —. Su cabezo lo llevaban tipo militar y su ropa eran las de un niño. Pero no fue eso lo que me asustaba, eran completamente frías la verdad era como un maniquí. Me llevo mucho tiempo quitar esa coraza.

Hinata asitio y yo le sonreí.

—Lo extraño que cada una de nosotras tenemos alguna relación con Japon, supongo que Danzō estaba bastante traumado con eso. Antes de ti llego Aiko; ella llego cuando tenía diez años hija de una familia Francesa. Demasiado chillona para mi gusto pero me encariñe rápido… —respire pesado —. Ino era una muñeca Barbie a los 9 años y el "accidente en que murió" se supo en todo el mundo, hija de una familia de escritores en los Estados Unidos. La llegada de Tenten fue inolvidable; tenía un caso crítico de desnutrición a los 8 años, llego pisando nuestro hospital. Era una huérfana en China…yo llegue cuando tenía cinco años, soy hija de una familia humilde y no era muy resaltante. Temari llego a los cuatro por lo que pudo decirme, es hija de un poderoso político y como ya sabes están cerca sus hermanos.

—Sí, hace tiempo conocí a Gaarra y Kankurō… —me informo Hinata.

—Pues yo no conozco a Kankurō, solo a Gaara —le dije —. Bueno el apodo en las misiones como saben son números; significa el orden de llegada, así como también el poder en la organización.

—¿Sakura? —me llamo Hinata y yo alce las cejas —. No mencionaste a Alice.

—Ohhh no, es que realmente no lo sabemos… cuando yo llegue no sabíamos ni siquiera su nombre y nos costó mucho averiguarlo.

—Ohh ya veo… —menciono incomoda.

—No te lamentes por ella, no le toma mucha importancia —le dije. Un sonidito llamo mi atención –la lapto de Hinata se encendió-. Me llamo la atención un pequeño collage del ahijado de Tsunade.

—¿Namikaze Naruto? —le pregunte y ella se sonrojo violentamente. O no…—. ¿Te gusta?

—E-tto… —logro mencionar. Sonríe cómplice.

—Guardare el secreto… —le dije. Sospechaba que nadie lo sabía, no antes de mí.

—Gracias…—susurro.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta? —le pregunte con curiosidad.

—Desde que era niña —el sonrojo se hizo más fuerte –pensé que era imposible que se pusiera más roja- —. Un día al final de la primera clase de natación, un par de niñas se metían conmigo…ellas me lanzaron a la piscina y se fueron corriendo. Nunca vi cuando el llego pero se lanzó a la piscina; salvándome la vida. Desde ese día lo observe con curiosidad, era un niño que se metía en problemas con mucha facilidad y se la pasaba peleando, no era muy bueno en sus clases…

—Suena al partido perfecto. —le dije y ella frunció el ceño —. Es broma.

—Se esforzaba como nadie, siempre antes de que todos llegaran intentaba resolver los problemas de matemática, practicaba su lectura, siempre estaba ayudando a los demás; y no tenía muchos amigos…Después de eso me fui al internado en Alemania y no lo vi más hasta ahora…

—Wow, pensaba que te gustaba desde hace poco, ya veo que el destino quiere unirlos —le dije guiñándole el ojo —. ¿Cuándo lo invitas a salir?

—¿Crees que está bien? —me pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No hay ningún lugar donde diga que está prohibido.

—-E-el me invito a salir ayer… —susurro apenas audible.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —ahora era yo la que estaba sorprendida.

—Pues le dije que le contestaba hoy, ese sonido debe ser el preguntando mi respuesta —dijo moviendo los dedos con nerviosismo.

—Pues contéstale y dile que sí. —ordene —. Llevas media vida esperando a que suceda ¿les dirías que no?

—Pero…

—¡Anda! —mencione —. Prometo ayudarte.

* * *

Dos horas llevaba Alice y Temari con Pein y Konan. Todos los que estábamos afuera de ese cuarto estábamos tensos. Podría jurar que cada uno pensaba en como matar al que tenían al frente y para ser una mesa redonda la sala estaba muy dividida. Repase mentalmente a mis enemigos o a mis aliados –todavía no sabía cómo llamarles-. Si alguna vez esas personas nos miraron sin prestar atención a nosotros había quedado en un pasado muy distante, sabía que al hacer un movimiento en falso todos sacaríamos las armas y comenzaría un gran confronta miento. Si, eran más que nosotras, pero nunca había importado tan poco los números.

Las puertas se abrieron y colocaron a mi lado.

—Ya está todo decidido —nos avisó Pein.

—Hemos encontrado una forma en que los dos equipos estén cómodos —menciono Alice con una leve ironía.

—A ver preciosa, dinos ¿Por qué tenemos que aliarnos con unas chicas tan débiles como ustedes? —soltó Deidara.

—¡Deidara! —bramo Konan.

—No, le responderé —les aviso Alice a Konan y Pein –quienes asistieron- —. Pues _Precioso_ esto es lo más conveniente para ustedes; han sido muy estúpidos al meterse en el juego de Orochimaru… estoy por completo segura, que si no hacemos nada. Los mataran a ustedes y a sus familias en menos de un mes.

—¡No me jodas! —casi grito el rubio.

—No, no te jodo. Eso lo hará Orochimaru. —le dijo Alice con frialdad. —.Nosotras sabemos todo lo necesario para derrotarlo, encontrarlo a él y a sus contactos. Osea sabemos cómo trabaja, cuando lo hace y porque lo hace… mientras que ustedes no podrán ni siquiera encontrar su nombre en registros…

—Pues que venga para que sepa lo que es bueno —

—Lógico que digas eso, quizás el tinte te quemo las neuronas —soltó con molestia Alice.

—¡Repite eso, perra! —dijo sacando su arma y apunto Alice en la cara. Totas sacamos nuestras armas y apuntando a Deidara en respuesta.

—¡Calma! —nos gritó konan. Tan alterada que sus palabras sonaron como un chiste. —. Recuerden que tenemos una alianza, debemos acabar con Orochimaru.

—Han dejado claro porque nosotros las necesitamos, ¿pero que ganan ustedes con estas alianza? —pregunto Itachi y de pronto todo Akatsuki se quedaron en silencio para escuchar –hasta deidara que seguía refunfuñando-.

—Nosotras buscamos cambiar el juego de Orochimaru, él ya nos conoce bien. Lo suficiente para saber cómo acabar con nosotras; buscamos cambiar el destino del juego. —dijo Temari.

—¿Qué es todo ese royo de "el juego"? —pregunto Sasori —. Lo mencionan mucho,

—Orochimaru tiene un trauma muy grande; el busca su colección para jugar con sus mentes y después que se casa de hacerlo simplemente las elimina.

—¿Colección? —menciono Kisame.

—¿Jugar con sus mentes? —susurro Deidara.

—Mencionaste que sabias como pararlo —reclamo Itachi —. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—Todo a su tiempo Uchiha —Le dije.

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta loca historia, gracias a todos por sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews. De verdad me encanta y hacen que el capitulo lo escriba mas rápido…**_

_**Sin más nos vemos en el siguiente cap**_

_**No olviden decirme como les parecio el cap**_


	12. Noche alocada

Disclaimers:Naruto NO me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto.

Sumary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari. Son agentes especiales de la policía a sus 17 y 18 años. En un caso para atrapar a un peligroso asesino le piden ayuda a su antigua jefa Tsunade, pero esta les pone como condición, empezar la preparatoria en donde esta es directora. Como harán las chicas para adaptarse a la vida de un estudiante "normal" y cumplir con su misión y cerrar este caso tan enredado. ¿SasuSaku?

—Dialogo

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

_Cuando este toda la narración en cursiva es un recuerdo._

Nota: queridos/as espias de este fic, me disculpo por volver a subir este capitulo nuevamente, pero mi sobrino estuvo jugando con la pc y como se imaginan movió algunas cosas... En otras noticias les informo que la continuación la subiré el viernes o el sabado. Sin mas cuídense :D

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Mi vida como estudiante**

**Capítulo 12: Noche alocada. **

—¿Alguna vez han jugado a la ruleta rusa? — Pregunto Alice.

Claro que lo conocía y también conocía la cantidad de estúpidos que morían por el tan famoso juego. —Es un juego ridículo y suicida — mencione.

—Solo responde. — bravo Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bufe. Como si no lo supiese ya.

Konan me miro amenazante. —No, pero sabemos de qué trata — dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

—Esto es ridículo. Sabía que era una estupidez esta "alianza" — Cuestiono Deidara. Estaba de acuerdo.

Ino lo miro perdiendo la calma —Calla. Tú. Maldita. Boca. — reclamo.

—Ino, por favor — la calmo Tenten.

—Sigue — ordeno Pein.

Alice saco un arma y a continuación retiro casi todas las balas que tenía el tambor; solo dejando una.

¿Qué rayos se proponía? ¡Ella iba a jugar a la ruleta rusa! ¿Acaso pretendía matarse aquí? ¿Ahora?.

—El juego de Orochimaru es igual que el de la ruleta rusa. Si no mides tus pasos, saldrás muerto — Me miro directamente. _-¿Pretendía decirme algo aquella loca? -._ Llevo el arma a su frente —. Pero si sabes dónde quedo la bala puedes evitarla… —quito el seguro.

— ¿Qué demonios? No me interesan tus actitudes suicidas pero no lo harás aquí. — le ordeno Pein. Ella se burló de su acusación; ahora que lo notaba todas las Kunoichis estaban calmadas.

¡Qué equipo tan unido y preocupado!

—¿Quieren calmarse? Estoy tratando de llegar a algo. — Menciono la primera apretando el gatillo. La habitación había quedado en silencio después de eso. Ella alejo el arma y se la arrojo a Sakura quien también apretó el gatillo al llegar a su frente; esta a su vez se la lanzo a Temari quien repitió el paso de Sakura, cuando termino el arma estuvo en el aire y su primer destino la tomo. Alice apunto hacia una esquina de la sala de juntas y esta vez el arma si disparo cuando apretó el gatillo.

Tome una respiración profunda notando que había dejado de respirar…

—¿Cómo hicieron eso? — exclamo Kisame asombrado.

Alice se encogió de hombros y miro hacia otro lado.

—Ese no es el punto — dijo Sakura calmada —. Tu vida está en riesgo; presta atención.

—¡Que si no la estoy prestando! — respondió el

—El punto es; que siempre tienes que estar atento a Orochimaru. Él es la bala, si la pierdes puedes perder tu vida o la de otro en cualquier momento. — Menciono Alice sin inmutarse.

—¿Y este es el gran plan? — Cuestiono Sasori.

—Les dije que no confiaran en niñitas — pronuncio Deidara —. Duerme con niñas y amanecerás cagado.

—Ya quisieras tener esa oportunidad _cariño_ — menciono Tenten.

—En otra ocasión quizás preciosa, cuando no jueguen con armas peligrosas. ¡No se vayan a romper una uña! — le respondió el rubio.

No podía creer esta escena; si bien yo era el maldito responsable de esta alianza, no podía creer la actitud de esas chicas _-¡Eran otras personas! _-. Parecía que en cualquier momento sacarían las armas y esto terminaría en una gran masacre, pero aun así ellas estaban tan calmadas (como si tuvieran el control de todo).

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Y qué les hace pensar que no las traicionaremos? — les pregunte. Su confianza me tenía fuera de juicio. —; Podríamos matarlas justo después de sacarles la información necesaria.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Pein y Konan me veían con desaprobación. ¡Bien, pues no me importa!

Las Kunoichis sonrieron con burla y vi un brillo macabro en sus ojos.

—Confiamos que lo hagan. — me respondió Temari.

—Aunque solo ustedes serían tan estúpidos en hacerlo — se burló Ino.

Sakura saco un pequeño aparato y apunto a la pared de modo que todos lo pudimos observar. Fotos de asesinatos se mostraron en la pared, terminando con una explosión de un importante edificio de la capital. Ella amplio su sonría cuando vio nuestras expresiones confundidas.

—_Hija de puta — _pensé.

—Si ustedes, nuestros queridos aliados intenta hacer algo –por pequeño que sea -. En unas horas habrá ataques terroristas con sus nombres escritos en ellos — me dijo Alice —. Pruebas tan contundentes en su contra y en la de sus familias, que los países más importantes ordenarían sus muertes y la captura de sus familiares.

—Eso es imposible — reclamo Konan.

Y por extraño que parezca estaba seguro que lo harían.

Tenten saco su celular y lo que paso a continuación nos dejó inmóviles. Mi voz en su teléfono resonó en toda la habitación burlándose de todo mi orgullo y mi moral.

—_Yo Itachi Uchiha, me declaro culpable de los recientes hechos ocurridos en Japón, Estados Unidos y Brasil, como parte del grupo opositor: Akatsuki._

Todos me veían como si fuera un traidor_, _pero yo podía asegurar que esas palabras nunca han salido de mi boca. —¡_Joder ni siquiera hubiese pensado algo así! —_.

Tenten apretó un botón obviamente divertida.

—_Yo Konan... — _la misma volvió a presionar el teléfono —_. Yo Deidara… — _repitió el mismo movimiento —. _Yo Kisame…_ — corto la última grabación.

—Y no solo tenemos grabaciones de ustedes, si no, también planes terroristas que comprometen a sus tan desprotegidos familiares — nos dijo Sakura. La ultima dirigió su mirada a mí, ella me veía con resiente odio y nos daba a entender que le provocaba asco estar con nuestra organización. Ya no quedaba ni huella de aquella chica que me había llamado "Itachi-kun" con simpatía. Era extraño que chicas como esas, de pronto les molestara nuestra sola presencia—. Yo no intentaría nada si fuera ustedes.

—Creo que hemos aclarado el punto. — termino su líder —. Esto ha sido el final por hoy ¿No es así Pein? — El último no le respondió —. Tomare tu silencio como un si _Aliado_. Necesitan tiempo y espacio para pensar, hasta luego chicos.

En definitiva quería matar a esas malditas, nadie amenazaba a mi familia y quedaba impune…

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu — susurro Alice bajando mi arma. No había notado que la estaba apuntando en el pecho con ella. Kunoichi estaba en guardia con sus armas apuntando y pude observar que Kisame también había sacado la suya —. Recuerda; nosotras estamos cerca de tu familia, pero Orochimaru ya ha estado en tu casa y conoce tu debilidad — al finalizar se acercó y me dio un breve beso en la mejilla.

—Siempre cuida tu espada _Itachi-kun_ — susurro la voz de Sakura en mi cuello, retirando su arma de mi yugular.

Temari fue la última en salir. Se aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar la atención. —. En nuestra próxima reunión diremos cuáles serán los equipos a trabajar y nuestro próximo paso a seguir. — Después de esto se giró y continúo su camino con las demás Kunoichis.

Joder, estábamos en sus malditas manos.

* * *

Un mes y medio después...

* * *

Ya había pasado dos meses después del secuestro de Sasuke –y mío -. Hoy daban de alta a Sasuke y Mikoto nos había pedido que nos quedáramos en la mansión hasta recibirlo; por ende era nuestra última noche en la mansión Uchiha.

No me encontraba bien por alguna razón, no podía estar bien con estar con Sasuke demasiado tiempo –la culpa y el agradecimiento me estaban matando -. Había tratado de huir de este día diciéndole a Mikoto que me sentía un poco segura y que el recuerdo del secuestro latía siempre en mi cabeza; pues bien, no funciono. Ahora tenía un aproximado de veinte guardaespaldas del que deshacerme cuando tenía una reunión con Akatsuki o con las chicas.

Salte con sorpresa cuando escuche un sonido llamando mi atención. — ¿Saku? — pude reconocer la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

Me aclare la garganta antes de responder —. Pasa.

Después de entrar y cerrar la puerta Alice me miro interrogante.

—¿Sigues incomoda por lo de Sasuke? — me pregunto y yo asistí —. ¿Qué te parece una cena?

¿Qué? —. ¿Una cena? — le pregunte.

Ella sonrió. —: Si una cena, eres buenísima cocinando y bueno…. Yo no soy tan mala — me dijo con nerviosismo —. Sé que no es lo que querías… pero es lo que le podemos ofrecer.

Sabía a qué se refería. Yo quería contarle a Sasuke la verdad de su secuestro, sentía pavor que Orochimaru lo tuviera en su lista y el solo pensara que unos delincuentes le quisieran sacar dinero a su familia a través de él.

Suspire resignada —. Una cena suena bien —. Le dije con una sonrisa —; será mejor que le contemos a Mikoto nuestra idea.

* * *

Puse los ojos en blanco por quinta vez; Itachi había estado ahí parado –en una esquina -, sin quitarnos los ojos de encima. Ok, entiendo que podríamos ser peligrosas. Bien, podríamos poderle veneno a la comida. ¿Pero era necesario que nos mirara cada segundo?

La verdad me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. ¡Como si no notáramos que estaba ahí! —. ¿Aprendieron eso matando personas?

Bufe y fruncí el ceño. No le iba a responder.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. —Aunque te parezca extraño — comenzó —. Aprendimos a cocinar, cocinando.

Él sonrió de lado. —¿Personas? — dijo levantando una ceja.

Gruñí y Alice lo miro ofendida.

—¿Te estas ofreciendo? — le menciono con mala cara —. Podríamos tomarte en serio por ser tan buen anfitrión — dijo con sarcasmo.

Reí divertida. Quizás no fuera tan malo después de todo.

Cuando Sasuke cruzo la puerta de la entrada el alma de me bajo a los pies, el corazón latió de prisa y pensé que se me iba a salir del lugar donde estaba. Se veía mucho mejor a pesar que estaba un poco más delgado –seguro que era por la comida del hospital -. Llevaba unos jeans negros con una camisa azul de cuello en "V".

Sentí que me sonrojaba cuando él me escaneo con la mirada. —Bienvenido Sasuke-kun — Le dije con una sonrisa.

El sonrió de medio lado —. Hmph, no esperaba verte aquí.

Me había dolido su respuesta, pero no quite mi sonrisa. —. ¿Desilusionado? — le pregunte con falsa diversión.

—. Para nada — contesto en voz baja. Para volver su cara a las demás personas en el recibidor.

—Cariño espera a probar la cena que te prepararon Sakura y Alice — Menciono divertida Mikoto —. Su olor y aspecto es delicioso.

—¿Sabes cocinar? — Me pregunto Sasuke con las cejas alzadas. —. Eso no lo sabía.

—Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes, Sa-su-ke — mencione coqueta.

—Ya las iré descubriendo, Sa-ku-ra — me dijo.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que me dijo que si! — grito Naruto por enésima vez —. Debo ser jodidamente irresistible 'ttebayo.

Puse los ojos en blancos —¡Joder Dobe no hagas tanto escándalo! — Pronuncie profundamente irritado por su espectáculo —. Es solo otra tia.

Naruto me miro ofendido. —¡No lo es! — defendió el rubio —. Lo supe en el momento en que la vi.

—No seas marica Naruto — pronuncie cortante —. Después de que este en el sillón no dirás lo mismo.

—Ella es diferente — pronuncio convencido —. Mejor dicho. _Mi novia_ es diferente.

Fruncí el ceño —¿Quieres centrarte en lo importante dobe? — le cuestione.

Tardo un momento en me miro como si le fuese a decir la respuesta. —¿Sigues con el royo de tu hermano? — pregunto confundido —. Teme, tu hermano es malditamente aburrido, lo único que podría ocultar es que en sus bóxer esta la tabla periódica.

Sabía que había algo detrás de este misterio, ahora más que nunca — Hmph — dije —. Esconde algo, estoy seguro.

Hizo una mueca. —Quizás es gay — menciono —. Siempre ha sido medio rarito con el pelo largo.

—¡QUIEREN MOVER SU ASQUEROSO CULO! — grito Suigetsu del otro lado de la puerta —.¡NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE!

—¡Conoces el jodido camino! — le respondió Naruto.

—¡Tienes mis llaves! — le cuestiono el primero.

—¡No me jodas! — grito el Dobe.

Ignore a los dos estúpidos discutiendo y tantee la nota en mi bolsillo.

"_Un camino largo lleno de mentiras, una familia con pasados ocultos. Una joya, una pieza, algo valioso para ser descubierto. Cuida tus pasos mi joven Sasuke, eres una de mis piezas en este juego". _

Eran ciertas sus palabras y también eran ciertas sus teorías. — tal vez debería aceptar su propuesta… — susurre.

—¿Dijiste algo teme? — Me pregunto Naruto del otro lado de la habitación-

—Hmp no. —le respondí. —. Termina de ponerte tus bragas y vámonos, hay chicas esperándome.

—¡Solo piensan en follar malditos prostitutos! — Nos reclamó el rubio.

—No te quejabas hace un mes cuando tenías a cuatros chicas por semana — se burló Suigetsu.

—Madure —les dijo con la mano en su pecho.

Me levante y salí de la habitación. —Mariconadas. — escuche la voz de Suigetsu a la distancia.

* * *

Ino entro a mi habitación, estaba vestido con un pequeño vestido y completamente maquillada. —¿Qué te parece una fiesta? — me pregunto divertida.

No, no me agradaba la idea. No hoy. —No lo creo. — le respondí cortante. Ella sonrió con malicia —. ¿Qué?

—No creo que haya alternativa… — me dijo.

La mire interrogante —. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Unos pasos se acercaron y Alice se mostró en mi campo visual —. ¿Por qué no estas arreglada Sakura?

—No iré a ninguna fiesta Alice. — le demande.

—Bien por mi. — respondió ella.

Suspire aliviada —: Me alegra escuchar eso.

Ella salió de mi habitación no sin antes agregar —. La fiesta es aquí, arréglate o tu habitación será la única sin seguro. Tienes una hora.

¿Aquí era la fiesta? ¡Joder, si no bajaba mi habitación estaría llena condones usado por la mañana! Ya sentía mi habitación contaminada y todavía no comenzaba la fiesta.

Literalmente corrí a mi armario y dispuse a Ino que me consiguiera algo que ponerme. Maldecía que no hubiesen avisado antes e instintivamente mire a Ino.

—Lo sabias. — solté con odio en mi voz. No era una pregunta, la conocía muy bien. ¡No había duda de que ella lo sabía!

Ella se carcajeo divertida y yo le lance un zapato —¡Auch! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Y sabía, que si te alertaba antes encontrarías una manera de arruinar las cosas o escaparte — tenía razón. Pero no lo iba admitir —. Frentona, debes admitir que trabajas mejor bajo presión.

Después que estuve vestida y arreglada baje las escaleras, no me sorprendió nada encontrar la mansión repleta de adolescentes liberando hormonas y consumiendo grandes cantidades de alcohol.

Me pregunte si Dylan sabía de la fiesta, pero estaba casi segura que no le importaría la idea después de todo. Dylan era el perfecto fiestero.

—Te estaba buscando — pronuncio una voz en mi cuello.

Me estremecí involuntariamente. —: ¿Sasuke? —pregunte aunque estaba segura que era el mucho antes de voltear.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? — pregunto con la ceja alzada.

—No esperaba a nadie en absoluto — le dije.

Me miro interrogante solo para responder —. Hmph.

Lo observe repentinamente curiosa. Vestía bastante casual, pero sin duda lucia sexualmente violable.

—.Te ves bien — pronuncio lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara sobre la música.

Sentí mis mejilla sonrojarse y agradecí el bajo nivel de iluminación—. Mmm... tu igual.

—Ya lo sabía. — pronuncio con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Puse los ojos en blancos y tome su mano —. Vamos, busquemos algo que beber.

Pase como pude entre la multitud de chicos y chicas que restregaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Las chicas se habían lucido preparándola, no pregunte como habían hecho para conseguir todo aquello en tiempo récord. Encontré a Tenten en el camino y esta me dijo donde estaban las bebidas – no sin antes guiñarme el ojo y sonreír de manera cómplice después de ver a Sasuke -.

Después de unos cuantos tragos me sorprendí al darme cuenta que Sasuke era una buena compañía. Estaba tan distraída que al tropezarme con una chica borracha casi caigo al piso.

—No puedo creer que este bebiendo tanto, he terminado por hoy.

Sasuke me lanzo una de sus miradas intensas — Hmph, cállate y baila —. Dijo tomándome posesivamente de la cintura y acercando mi cuerpo más al suyo. Moví mis manos por su increíble pecho y abdomen marcado hasta colocarlas alrededor de su cuello. De pronto entendí porque las chicas se obsesionaban tanto con él; si él era tan bueno en la cama como lo eran sus movimientos de baile, sin duda yo podría obsesionarme.

Me puse de espaldas y sonreí satisfecha cuando el envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos. Senti el roce de los labios de Sasuke en mi cuello, así como después su respiración en mi oído. Me estremecí por completo cuando mordió mi oreja.

¡Por dios santo! ¡Me estaba matando! – De una buena manera-. Mmm…

Cuando él me apretó contra su cuerpo miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente y puedo decir con seguridad que estaba muy dispuesta en cumplir algunas.

—Hmph — pronuncio con voz ronca en mi oído.

Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa, dejándome llevar por la fragancia hipnotizadora de Sasuke y la música. Amplié mi sonrisa cuando se me ocurrió una travesura para mejorar el momento; me gire sin agrandar la distancia entre nosotros y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la intensa mirada del pelinegro. Suspire por tal intensidad - no era justo que ese chico con cara de angel, hiciera pecar con tanta frecuencia -.

Puse las manos en su cuello y me acerque tentativamente. El sonrió de lado a ver mis intensiones.

_Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Pecar y arrepentirse después._

—Aléjate de el, maldita zorra — escuche una voz chillona a mi espalda. Sasuke me quito del camino de la víbora incluso antes de se lanzara en mi contra.

Un gruñido salvaje salió de la garganta de Sasuke. —¿Qué demonios te pasa Karin? — Respecto Sasuke.

Karin lo miro con dolor verdadero en sus ojos. Casi sentí lastima, casi. —¿Cómo me haces esto Sasuke-kun?, pensé que lo nuestro era especial — lloriqueo ella.

—Nunca hubo un nosotros — le corto este.

Ella me lanzo una mirada afilada y llena de rencor — Todo esto es culpa tuyo, zorra.

—Esto es entre tu y yo. Karin, deja de pagar berrinches con los demás — soltó Sasuke pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera.

Karin tomo la bebida de alguien que estaba viendo su espectáculo y de la manera más teatral lo arroyo contra nosotros -llenándonos de cerveza- . Sentí la ira correr por mi cuerpo, justo cuando note que la mayor parte de mi vestido se había convertido en una masa pegajosa. Le acerté un puñetazo en la nariz y observe con pánico como un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro.

— Hmph — menciono sorprendido Sasuke —. Deberías ir a un hospital para atender eso. —soltó con despreocupación.

Tome a Sasuke de la mano y lo saque de la vista de Karin —. Vamos a conseguir algo de ropa.

Lo lleve hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta a su espalda. Me dirigí a mi closet con rapidez; odiando la sensación asquerosa que producía el vestido.

Me quite el vestido con un solo movimiento quedando en ropa interior, vi por el rabillo del ojo la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke.

Lo mire todavía enojada —. ¿Qué? No hay nada que no hayas visto antes — dije tratando de restarle importancia, a pesar que comenzaba a ponerme incomoda su mirada.

Tomo una camisa grande y un short y me los puse con rapidez. —. Creo que ahora necesitamos cambiar tu camisa.

—¿A si? ¿Piensas ayudarme? — puse los ojos en blanco, aunque sabía con certeza que estaba sonrojada por mi propia imprudencia.

¡Todo era culpa del alcohol!

—Mmmm, no estas lo suficiente borracho. Creo que puedes solo — le respondí viendo hacia otro lado.

—Te equivocas — pronuncio divertido —. Estoy lo suficiente borracho — y sin más atrajo mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando sentí sus labios en los míos. El besaba demasiado bien, sentí que cada parte de mi cuerpo se calentaba solo con su roce. Empecé a juguetear con mis manos por su pecho y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba sin camisa. Lo empuje con decisión hacia mi cama.

Sasuke hizo un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos desde mi boca hasta mi cuello; metió sus manos por mi camisa acariciando mi espalda hasta llegar a mi brasier, luego que lo desabrocho continuo besándome y quito mi camisa con un rápido movimiento.

Yo moví mis manos hasta su pantalón y lo desabroche, el con impaciencia se lo quito para arrojarlo en un rincón.

—Sakura ¿Estas allí? — me llamo la voz de TenTen. Los dos gruñimos al mismo tiempo; sabía que no se iría sin hablar conmigo.

—Ya vengo — le susurre a Sasuke y me levante de la cama. Acomode un poco mi cabello y calme mi respiración, para luego ponerme la camisa y abrir la puerta.

—Hey ¿Todo bien? — pregunto con un eje de preocupación. Supuse que la escena de abajo no había pasado por debajo de la mesa.

—Sí, Ahora me iba a dormir. Pueden seguir con la fiesta si gustan — le dije con rapidez.

—¿No quieres hablar? — pregunto con amabilidad.

—No ahora no, quizás mañana — dije con una sonrisa.

Tenten no paso por alto mi brusquedad al responder y capto el mensaje. —Ok, me avisas si cambias de opinión — dijo retirándose.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cama con rapidez. Suspire derrotada cuando me fije en el dormido Uchiha, después de todo si estaba lo suficientemente borracho.

Me acomode a su lado en la cama mirándolo perpleja. Se veía tan tranquilo y relajado –incluso pacífico y angelical-, nadie podría vincularlo con el tipo arrogante, molesto y orgulloso que era cuando estaba despierto. No paso mucho rato hasta que mi parpado se pusieran pesados y cayera en dulce sueño.

—Hmph Sakura… — menciono alguien —. Sakura — dijo un poco más alto.

—Mmm… déjame dormir… — dije acurrucándome de nuevo al lado de Sasuke, aunque sería difícil dormir de nuevo con esa diana puesta…

¡MIERDA! ¡LA DIANA!

Me levante de un salto y sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Me preocuparía por la resaca más tarde, ahora tenía una misión y tenía que sacar a un hombre de la mansión en menos de diez minutos. Peor todavía; tenía que sacar de la mansión a Uchiha Sasuke, hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi.

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? — le reclame al despeinado y medio desnudo Uchiha. ¡Joder! ¿Tenia que estar tan malditamente sexy?

—¡Como si no lo hubiese intentado! — me respondió con brusquedad —. ¿Qué demonios es ese sonido?

—No hay tiempo para explicar, debes irte. — dije y le lance su ropa. Bueno mejor dicho le lance su ropa y lo vestí a la carrera. Tome su mano y lo saque corriendo por el pasillo.

Quizás tener resaca me estaba salvando la vida, el mínimo sonido me alertaba de movimiento y yo tomaba el pasillo contrario. Si Alice se enteraba que el hermano menor de un Akatsuki estaba en la mansión, cuando justo teníamos una misión seria mi fin. ¡mi puto y asqueroso fin!

Cuando le abrí la puerta de la cocina a Sasuke y lo saque, me dispuse a explicar nuestra situación de anoche –suponiendo que el estaría demasiado borracho para acordarse -.

—Bien Sasuke, anoche no pasó nada. Y créeme cuando digo que no pasó nada. Por supuesto no va a pasar de nuevo y en serio, si valoras tu hermosa vida… sal de aquí sin ser visto —. Me di la espalda dejando un _muy _confundido Sasuke.

Subí corriendo hasta mi habitación para encontrar a Alice sentada en mi cama.

Me miro con la mirada más mortal existente —. ¿Quieres explicarme? — dijo con enojo.

¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Maldición!

Hablando de estar jodida. —. ¿Qué quieres que te expliqué? — le dije con falsa inocencia.

Ella frunció el ceño —¡Maldición Haruno, no te hagas la inocente! — soltó con brusquedad.

Trate de trasmitirle calma. — Alice, ¿Qué tal si dejamos esto para después? — le dije —. Tenemos una misión…

—No Haruno, no tenemos ninguna misión — dijo y se froto la sien —. Lo hice para que sacaras a Sasuke aquí.

Eso llamo mi atención. —¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

—¡Pues tuve a un cabreado Itachi molestándome en la madrugada!, porque su hermano no había llegado a casa —.

—¿Y pensaba que estaba aquí? — le pregunte.

Bufo —. No él no pensaba eso, pero de todas formas me amenazo… Y aunque él no estaba seguro; yo si lo estaba. Tenten me comento tu brusquedad cuando te vino a buscar anoche y yo empecé a sumar.

—No pasó nada… — le dije.

Puso los ojos en blanco —. Claro.

—En serio, no pasó nada. Se quedó dormido — mencione con irritación. El dolor de cabeza y las náuseas estaban comenzando a ponerse feas.

—¿Y no lo violaste? — me pregunto algo divertida.

—¡Alice! —

Se carcajeo—, Perdón — hizo una pausa para suspirar con cansancio —. Limpiaras la mansión como castigo.

¿Es una broma? —¿Qué? — Le pregunte.

—Ya escuchaste. Me la paso diciéndoles que no se involucren y ustedes van e ingresan a "involucradas. com " — hizo una pausa —. Sakura, después de que todo esto acabe: tendremos que eliminar Akatsuki e Itachi está en esa lista ¿Cómo te sentirás al ver a Sasuke?

Mire hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada preocupada.

—No creo que Dylan esté dispuesto a dejarme limpiar la mansión… — dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Claro, si quieres discútelo con él. No olvides mencionar que estuviste durmiendo con el hermano menor de nuestro enemi/aliado y sin duda querrá saber que estaba haciendo su hermana pequeña antes de quedarse dormida — buen punto.

Peor que enfrentarse a Alice/torturadora/asesina/Kunoichi; era enfrentarse a Dylan el fiestero/hermano/súper protector/ que sabe disparar tan bien como ella y tiene una bazuca en su escalera. El eliminaría a Sasuke en un minuto y me enviaría a un monasterio por tres años. O más.

Suspire —. Bien, supongo que no está taan mal limpiar el desastre de anoche.

—El desastre fiestero está limpio, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas volver a limpiarlo… — me dijo con una leve sonrisa para caminar hacia la salida.

—Cleo… — ella se detuvo —. Gracias.

Suspiro —. Solo ten cuidado con lo que haces Jade.

* * *

Estábamos saliendo de clases, pude ver a Hinata cayéndose del sueño y el cansancio por el rabillo del ojo. Ella es la típica chica que esperas ver en clases tomando notas y escuchando al profesor con mucha atención. Pues bien, hoy no es su día –o mejor dicho; no es su mes-. Ha estado entrenando día tras día con cada una de nosotras; incluso si se quitaba su chaqueta podrías apreciar los abundantes moretones como prueba.

La verdad, he estado muy al pendiente de ella. Puedo asegurar que nos hemos vuelto mucho más cercanas, incluso la ayuda con su novio Naruto –cosa que más o menos no debería hacer -. Entre las citas con Naruto, el entrenamiento, la misión y su aparente vida normal; no le dan muchas horas de sueño. Estoy por completo segura que Naruto piensa que está metida en problemas, y no sabe que está completamente en lo cierto.

Hinata está en problemas serios, más psicológicamente que físicamente. Ocultarle la verdad al rubio la está matando al parecer, eso y ocultar sus moretones está completamente jalado por los pelos. También puedes agregarle que la pelinegra está ocultándoles su relación a cuatro super espias y eso es completamente imposible por si solo; pero allí es donde estoy ayudándola.

Hoy no pensaba alejarme de ella. No había dormido en veinticuatro horas seguidas y el entrenamiento de ayer la había dejado casi al límite. Sus ojeras plenamente maquilladas ocultaban un poco su cansancio, pero ella no podía manejar la falta de sueño. Sabía que Ino lo había notado, quizás le diría que Hinata tenía principios de gripe o me inventaría otra cosa –pero quería la nariz de mi mejor amiga en otra cosa-.

—Necesitas dormir Hinata — le dije al salir de la clase.

—Sí, te ves horrible novata — le informo Ino.

Hinata suspiro pesadamente y puso cara de poquer (cosa que me hizo reír. ¡Buen intento!) —. Estoy bien, puedo manejarlo.

Ella de verdad tenía material Kunoichi —. Vamos pequeña, yo hablo con Tsunade. En serio necesitas dormir.

—¡Hey! tómatelo con calma — menciono Ino —. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero incluso nosotras necesitamos descansar.

Asentí de acuerdo con Ino. —: Por supuesto. Mira incluso puedes tomar mi auto — dije lanzándole las llaves. Se notaba que le tenía confianza a esta chica.

Nos miró derrotada —. Ok ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

—Claro prometo llevarte pizza — le dije animada. Ella sonrió.

Nos quedamos hasta que Hinata desapareció del pasillo y me pregunte si estaría bien dejar que condujera en ese estado.

Mire a Ino con preocupación. —¿Crees que debí dejarla manejar? Parece que se cae del sueño.

—Si frentona, no esta tan mal. La he visto, puede con eso — me calmo Ino. —. Si sigues tan protectora me voy a poner celosa ¿No estarás cambiando a tu mejor amiga? ¿O sí?

Puse los ojos en blanco — ¿Quién te dijo que eras mi mejor amiga?

—¡No hace falta ser un genio para saber eso frentona! — me dijo completamente divertida.

—. Vamos a buscar a las demás…

Cuando entramos a la cafetería buscamos con la mirada a las chicas, encontramos a Temari sentada sola en una mesa. Tenía la mirada fija en su hermano, no me había preocupado por eso últimamente. – debía ser duro tener a tu hermano tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo -. Cuando nos vio sonrió alegre.

—¡Hey! — le dije con una sonrisa —. Falta gente por aquí ¿O son ideas mías?

—Alice iba al baño y Tenten pues, no tengo la menor idea de donde esta —menciono pensativa —. Ha estado rara desde hace un tiempo.

Ino asistió concordando con Temari —: Si yo también lo he notado. Pero supuse que era por el estrés.

Temari negó con la cabeza —. No ha sido eso. Pero lo averiguare — dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

—¿Y dónde he estado yo que no he notado nada? — les pregunte confusa. Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Mire a mí alrededor ofendida por mi propio descuido. No había notado nada con Tenten, estaba demasiado envuelta en otras cosas. Me reprendí internamente y espere no estar tan absorta en mi misma en un futuro.

Sai, el chico que investigaba Ino estaba de frente hacia nosotras. Me pregunte internamente si lo había visto antes, poniendo y quitando rasgos de su rostro, cambiando el color de su pelo y el de sus ojos. Me fije en sus brazos cuando una pequeña marca en forma de "X" -en su hombro izquierdo-, llamo mi atención. Algo dentro de mí se volcó en respuesta, me asusto esa marca a pesar de no poder hacer la conexión de donde la había visto. Sabía que la había visto en otra parte, en otra persona. ¿Pero en dónde? O mejor dicho ¿A quién le había visto esa marca antes?

Cuando alguien toco mi hombro, salte alterada. —¡Hey calma! Soy yo. — menciono Alice con preocupación. Dio la vuelta y sentó al frente de mí —. ¿Qué te pasa? No te había visto tan alterada esta mañana.

Me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia —. No sé, me sorprendiste…

Las chicas me miraron con el ceño fruncido. Ahora estaba en su lista de "averiguar que le sucede a".

—Mira es ese chico que te preocupa tanto Alice — le susurre a las chicas —. ¿Haz averiguado algo? — me dirigí a Ino quien negó con la cabeza.

—Acabare con eso de una vez — menciono con decisión Alice. Nos dio la espalda y encaro a Sai. —. ¡Hey chico! — lo llamo. Sai y otras tres mesas voltearon en respuesta.

El la miro con las cejas alzadas — ¿Si?

—¿Te conozco de algún sitio? Creo que te he visto antes… — le dijo seria Alice. Sabía que analizaría la respuesta de chico, se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Él sonrió —. ¿En tus sueños tal vez?

Escuche el leve sonido de un gemido de pavor salir de mis labios. Su expresión fue perfecta, sabía que en teoría no estaba mintiendo. Pero era eso mismo lo que me haca dudar de su respuesta. Su expresión era demasiado perfecta para ser real. Y claro además está el hecho que se estaba burlando de Alice, pobre mentiroso, después que no se queje cuando amanezca frió a un lado del camino.

—Mmmm, supongo que me equivoque. — menciono incomoda Alice —. No eres alguien que me interese conocer después de todo.

Y allí lo supe. El problema de Kunoichi; era que cada una de sus miembros era malditamente orgullosa, ellas podían ponerte las cosas difíciles con sus bromas y comentarios. Pero cuando una de ellas te hablaba con seriedad: tu debías responder con la misma seriedad y con la mayor brevedad posible. O si no…

Alice se volvió hacia nosotras y pude ver la ira en sus ojos —Al demonio con lo que te dije — le susurro a Ino —. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Nos vemos en clases.

Alice se levantó y se perdió en el pasillo. La pasaría mal por no comer y su mal humor empeoraría con el paso del tiempo. Mire a las chicas con preocupación y ellas me devolvieron la mirada. Como quien busca al responsable de un asesinato... buscamos a Sai con la mirada. Él se encontraba orgulloso de lo que había pasado, miraba con una sonrisa el pasillo por donde había salido Alice.

Trague pesado. Él no estaba tan perdido como nosotras, el realmente sabía quién era Alice y estaba segura, que también sabía quiénes eran el resto de nosotras. El noto que lo observábamos y como quien recupera el control de sí mismo, puso cara de poquer.

Me levante de la mesa y las chicas me siguieron. Cuando estábamos a una distancia considerada. Hable —. Descubre quien es ese tipo. — Ino sabía muy bien que a pesar de no estar viéndola, esa orden tenía su nombre.

Me miro contrariada —. Ya escuchaste Alice, no quiere que siga con eso.

—En teoría si dos superiores concuerdan en una misión ni el líder podría cancelarla — nos mencionó Temari —. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, el realmente me preocupa.

Ino asistió y pude ver la indecisión en sus ojos—. Ella no tiene por qué saberlo Ino. Tu solo danos lo que necesitamos.

Me gire a tomar dos manzanas, no tenía hambre pero sin duda necesitaría alimento. Pague por ellas y le di una manzana a Temari.

—Alice la va a necesitar en un par de horas — Ella asistió. Salimos de la cafetería sin probar bocado.

En serio ¿Las cosas se podrían poner mejor?

* * *

Respire profundamente.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete.

¿A quién demonios engañaba? Contar nunca llegaba a tranquilizarme, yo era bastante mala con la relajación.

Suspire pesadamente y moví mi cabello de forma nerviosa. Puse una melodía cualquiera en mi mente y me concentre en ella, o eso trate. Escuche cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y vi por el rabillo del ojo a un grupo de cortesanas o heteras.

Karin se acercó con paso decidido, ella y sus pequeñas copias baratas…

Puse una sonrisa de plástico y la mire con curiosidad. O si, venia venir una tortura al idioma cargada de mal aliento y perfume barato.

¿Algo más para mejorar mi humor?

—¿Te gusta mi ropa? — me pregunto y su club de zo… fans se carcajeo —. Lo siento no es algo que puedas pagar.

Puse los ojos en blanco —. En realidad me preguntaba si habías tenido un accidente… a tu uniforme le falta unos grandes trozos de tela…

Ella me lanzo una mirada envenenada. —. Se usa así; claro no podrías saberlo ya que sacas toda tu ropa del armario de tu abuela.

Me reí ruidosamente. Ella sabía muy bien que mi ropa no era lo que salía de sus labios. La mire sintiendo lastima de su pobre e ilusa vida.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón… — todas me miraron confundidas. Incluso sus clones tenían la boca abierta, seguro que no cabía la sorpresa en sus pobres mentes —. Ahora que recuerdo vi a unas prostitutas en alguna esquina que vestían algo así. Tienes razón; así se usa.

Por un segundo pensé que se me lanzaría encima, pero respiro y me respondió —. ¿Te paras mucho por esas esquinas?

Me reí internamente. Había caído. —. Por supuesto. Siempre me detengo a saludar a tu mama.

—¡Hija de! —logro pronuncio antes de ser cortada por… Tenten

Tenten se había interpuesto en su camino, alejándome de la zona de guerra—¿Hija de qué? ¡Zorra! — le espeto —. ¿No captaste la indirecta? — le pregunto maliciosa y yo negué con la cabeza —. Mejor circula antes de digamos alguna cosa que te comprometa.

Karin miro a Tenten por un minuto, supuse que nunca la había tomado en serio. Tenten solía ser calmada a menos que… a menos que fueras un auténtico idiota.

Yo trataba de retener a "T" pero mis fuerzas y ganas no serían eternas… y como si leyera mi mente, el pelo zanahoria salió de mi vista.

Suspire aliviada. Realmente sería una locura si esa pequeña zorra moría, Tsunade nos tenía la vista fija con respecto a ella.

"Prohibido matar, dañar, desaparecer, torturar o cualquier forma de saldar cuentas con mi alumnos". Hice una mueca imitando sus palabras.

—Cualquiera diría que vas a matar a alguien — abrí los ojos y me fije en Tenten quien tenía una ceja alzada y me analizaba con la mirada. Bien, había olvidado que se encontraba allí. ¡Buena esa Uno! —. Y no me vengas con eso de que te cabreaste por Karin.

Tarde cinco segundos en poner mi cara de poquer y suspire dramáticamente —. Un chico tiro mi tarta de chocolate. Francamente quería más que matarlo.

La parte de querer matar a un chico era cierta. No estaba mintiendo… tanto.

Puso los ojos en blanco —Vamos Alice… — yo sonreí falsamente y me encogí de hombros. Sabía que se enteraría más tarde del acontecimiento de la cafetería, pero ahora estaba muy enojada y sin duda no quería hablar.

—¿Conseguiste el lugar que te pedí? — le pregunte directamente.

Suspiro cansada. —. Si, lo conseguí. — hizo una mueca. No estaba de acuerdo con esto, ya lo sabía —. Alejado y oculto; como pediste.

Asistí —Bien. — la mire y me moví con incomodidad —. Lo siento no quería involucrarte.

—Es tu deber — dijo haciendo otra mueca. Estaba acostumbrada a esos pequeños gestos en la organización —. Aunque francamente no estoy de acuerdo con ocultarlo a las demás. ¿En serio es tan mala su identidad?

—No, no es que sea mala — le dije con sinceridad —. Traerá muchos problemas, y preferiría que la culpa este solo en mí si llega a saberse.

—Eso no es justo.

Me encogí de hombros. — Nunca se trata de si es justo o no.

Ella suspiro realmente decepcionada de mi respuesta.

Busque cambiar de tema —. ¿Ya comiste?

—Si… —dijo asistiendo y pude notar que se sonrojo.

Mmmm… ok, ya había llamado mi intención. —. Pero no estuviste en la cafetería.

No era una pregunta y ella lo sabia. Se se movió nerviosa y se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Pintaba mal, pintaba jodidamente mal.

Mire al cielo buscando una revelación divina y como siempre mis ruegos fueron ignorados —. ¿Necesito saber? — ella se encogió de hombros y yo me mordí el labio —. ¿Empeorara mi humor?

Que no diga que sí, que no diga que sí, que no…

—Si… — susurro.

Mierda.

—No preguntare, pero si esto se pone más extraño haré preguntas directas ¿Ok? — solté con rapidez.

Ella me sonrió —. Responderé con la verdad si eso llega a suceder.

—Muero de hambre. — dije enfocándome en otra cosa. Tanto drama acabaría con mis uñas.

* * *

Tenten siguió mis pasos y vi la indecisión en sus ojos. Tenten_ siempre _ha sido indudablemente respetuosa con Dylan –cosa que realmente no era muy profesional -. Entrar a su habitación cuando ella sabía que su _senpai _no estaba en condiciones presentables, no entraba en su manual de cómo ser respetuosa.

Abrí la habitación y entre sin dudar, mis pasos seguros contradecían mis pensamientos –pero sabía cómo mantener una fachada inquebrantable.

Dylan gruño por el flujo de luz que entro en la habitación. Sonreí con malicia cuando encendí la luz de la habitación.

—¿Que demonios? ¿Quieres apagar esa maldita luz? — reclamo Dylan.

—Mmm, quizás después de hablar contigo — le avise.

—¡Joder! Podemos hablar después — gruño.

—No, no podemos. — le dije con la mayor suavidad posible —. Necesitamos hablar contigo antes de que regresen las chicas.

Él se sentó en la cama y se froto la sien. Me sentía un poco culpable por molestarlo cuando tenía resaca. Pero Dylan, desde la muerte de Aiko siempre tiene resaca, era su forma de castigarse y alejarse del dolor.

Hice una mueca de dolor y continúe —. Necesito un favor.

El suspiro —. Siempre necesitas un favor.

Me moví incomoda. Odiaba que tuviera razón —. Necesito que me ayudes a mí y a Tenten a entrenar a alguien…

—¿Y las chicas no pueden saberlo por qué…? — me pregunto.

—Mmm… — pronuncie buscando las palabras para explicar la situación.

Dylan nos miró con preocupación —. ¿Problemas?

—Serios…— me ayudo Tenten.

—Ok — respondió el primero.

—¿Ya? — pregunto Tenten —. ¿No vas a pedir explicaciones? ¿O siquiera preguntar quién es?

—No; uno, porque no necesito explicaciones y dos, porque ya conoceré a tan misteriosa persona — respondió Dylan y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro —. Además quiero un favor a cambio.

Me miro directamente y supe que yo tenía que realizar el favor.

Asistí —. Parece justo — le dije.

Tenten me miro con mala cara —¿En serio? ¿Tampoco vas a peguntar?

Yo me encogí de hombros —. El equilibrio es la base para una buena negociación.

* * *

**¡Hey! Seguro que no me esperaban :3  
****hemos estado perdidos y perdidas D:  
****Ustedes porque me quede esperando sus opiniones del capitulo pasado -si, me deprimí y todo :C**

**y yo porque me tome unas no querías vacaciones en un lugar conocido como playa -sin sol, sin agua, sin arena-. Naaaah mentira era un lugar blanco, horrible y con personas malvadas con agujas ¿Adivinan? tatatatan hospital -y son malvados solo cuando me internan xD-**

Espero les guste este cap y sus opiniones sobre el...

Sin mas...

**Se me cuidan.**

Bye, bye.


End file.
